Never give up
by LoneStar50
Summary: This is Zoe's journey and her outlook since arriving in BlueBell. There will be challenges along the way and her friendship with Lavon will thrive. Wade will be the one to help her and in return, Zoe will show him it's okay to love.
1. Chapter 1

Never give up

It was just another beautiful day or she thought. Walking along the side of the road, she hadn't noticed a man following her. She was caught up in the beauty of the woods that by the time she noticed, it was too late. He had tackled her to the ground and started beating her. She scratched and bit him, but he was too strong. He reeked of alcohol and ripped open her blouse. If not for the beam from the headlight of the car he might have raped her. The guy took off and the next thing she knew a man was talking to her. There were no words that came out of her. Everything went black.

Wade/Lavon:

They were driving back from mobile when they noticed something on the road. At first they disregarded as a dead animal, but as they got closer, they realized it was person, a woman to be exact. Lavon immediately jumped out of the car and checked for signs of life. She was breathing. He noticed that her blouse was torn and she was bloodied up a bit. She needed help and fast.

"Wade, we need to get her to Brick. It's not looking good."

"Put her on in. It's not looking good."

"Who in the world would want to hurt her?"

"I don't know. Hopefully when she wakes up she can tell us the reason why she was out in this neck of the woods."

"Wade, normally I don't condone you driving fast but in this case I'll make an exception."

Lavon turns around to look at the young woman and whispers to her "hang in there. We are going to get you help."

…

Brick/Lemon:

"Daddy, you are going to be at George and I's pre-nuptial dinner right?"

"Lemon, you know that I have to work. I'm still waiting on the new doctor to come to town. She said she would be arriving today."

"Come one daddy. There is nothing that important going on in BlueBell that needs your immediate attention. It's not like someone is going to be walking through those doors with a serious injury."

"Lemonade…I take my job seriously. I will try and make it, but there is no guarantee."

"Daddy…I need you there. George's family will be there and you know how his mom feels about me. I need backup."

"Sweetheart, you are going to have to learn to deal with George's family. They are going to be your in-laws soon. Now go and get ready. I know how long it takes for you to get ready."

"Fine daddy. I'll be expecting you tonight. It's at Fancies at 7 p.m."

"Lemon…"

"I won't take no for an answer."

Lemon leaves her daddy's practice and continues down the street. That's when she notices Wade's car peeling in fast. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when she noticed Lavon was with her. This was going to be interesting. Lavon never tolerates this type of behavior.

…

Wade/Lavon/Lemon/Brick:

Wade notices Lemon coming out of her dad's office. This was a good thing in his mind. That meant her dad was still there. The bad part, Lemon would want to know what was going on. He couldn't explain something that he and Lavon didn't know. Knowing Lemon as he does, she would be relentless with questions despite him telling them they had no clue who this woman was and how she got injured.

"Lavon, watch out. Trouble is headed our way."

"I don't have time for this Wade. Deal with this."

"Wade and Lavon, what's going on here? I'm surprised the mayor here let you drive like a speed demon here."

"Lemon is your father in?"

"Yes he is. In fact he'll be leaving as soon as the new doctor arrives."

"Doctor?"

"Yes. Daddy said it was a female doctor."

"Did he mention her name by any chance?"

"I didn't ask. Why?"

Just then Lavon interrupted their talk. He cradled the young woman in his arms and walked up to the steps. Wade opened up the door for him. Brick was coming out of the backroom when he noticed the young woman.

"Lavon, put here down here. What happened?"

"I have no idea. Wade and I were driving back from Mobile when we found her on the side of the road."

Lemon then walks in and notices the young woman injured. "Who is that and what happened to her?"

"We have no idea Lemon. We found her like this."

"Where?"

Wade replied "On the side of the road."

"That was stupid of her. Who walks on the side of the road in high heels and a pair of shorts?"

Brick then turns to Lemon "Out. I have a job to do."

"Daddy"

"Lemonade…out now. I need to fix this young woman now and your attitude stinks."

Lemon leaves but not before looking back at the young woman lying on the table. Great she thought, now daddy won't be at Fancies tonight.

"Brick, is there anything we can do? Lavon asked"

"By any chance did you find anything along her?"

"We didn't look. I just picked her up and put her in Wade's car and rushed over here."

"Okay. I have a feeling I know who this young woman is."

Wade then chimes in "You do? Who is she?"

"She is the doctor that I've been waiting on. Her name is Dr. Zoe Hart and she's from New York."


	2. Chapter 2

Never give up-2

Wade/Brick:

"Wait, we got a new doctor from NY? Why?"

"It's hard taking care of the town's people alone and she comes with good recommendations. I promised her father that I would take good care of her if she ever showed up here."

"I'm not complaining Brick about having a new doctor. I think the townspeople will be caught off guard with a new doctor in town, especially a New Yorker and the doctor being a female."

"Wade, this really isn't the time to be having this conversation. I need to make sure this young woman gets the proper help."

"You're right Brick. I'm sorry. What can Lavon or I do?"

"I need you to just watch her for a few minutes while I go outside to get the necessary tools."

"What if she wakes up before you come back?"

"Just charm her like you do all the other ladies in town."

Wade turns red at Brick's comment and sits down in the chair located in the corner. He then comments to himself "This can't be that hard. What's a girl like her going to do to me?"

….

Zoe/Wade:

She slowly flutters her eyes and tries to take in account of her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was being near the woods when she was attacked. At first she thought she was dreaming but then the sharp pain on the side of her ribs made her aware that it was true. She looks down and notices that her blouse was torn. From the far corner of her eye she notices a man sitting in the corner with his eyes closed. She had no idea who he was and what he wanted to do with her. Was he the man that did this to her? Or was he holding her captive? Zoe slowly got off the table to look for a weapon to defend herself.

He thought he heard a noise but disregarded it. There was no way that girl was getting up anytime soon. He chalked it up to Brick coming back into the room checking up on her. Soon he would tap his shoulder and tell him that he wasn't needed anymore. He got this taken care of. Wade opened his eyes and that's when he saw her. She was standing in front of him with a determined look in his eyes and she was holding what looked like a long, sharp needle.

"What in the world are you doing with that Doctor Hart?"

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I'm Wade Kinsella. A friend of mine, Lavon Hayes and I found you on the side of the road and brought you here to the clinic."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't, but there are no other options. No one else is here but you and I in this room."

Zoe contemplated her thoughts and in that split second Wade got the upper hand. He was able to knock the needle from her arm. She backed up against the wall as he got closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you Doctor Hart. I like my woman to be conscious and to be in the right frame of mind when I'm with them."

Just then Brick stepped into the room and Wade stepped back from Dr. Hart, but not before seeing Doctor Hart's red face.

….

Brick/Wade/Zoe:

"Doctor Hart, I see that you up and about and you've met Wade."

"Yes."

"How are you feeling?"

"Other than the sides of ribs hurting, I'm okay."

"It's a good thing Wade and Lavon brought you in here. It could have been worse."

"So I heard."

"Do you remember anything else, like the person who attacked you?"

"No. I didn't get a good look at the person. All I know was he attacked me from behind and smelt like alcohol. I tried to fight him off and then I heard another voice."

Wade then intervenes "There was no one else at the scene when we found you."

Zoe then turns to Wade "I know what I heard. Someone else was there with me. He might have been spooked."

"If you say so Doctor Hart."

"Look Wade, thank you for helping me out. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get bandaged up from Doctor Breeland."

"I'll be seeing you around Doctor Hart. This is a small town."

"I won't be holding my breath on this one."

"Tsk, Tsk. You better be nice to me. You're going to need my help."

"I rather cut my foot than ask you for any help."

Wade laughs, but not before leaving a message for Doctor Hart. "You like me."

"Ugh…men. Is he always like this Doctor Breeland?"

"Actually no Doctor Hart. You must have brought out another side of Wade.

"Oh no. I just opened up a can of worms didn't I?"

"Well it looks like it Doctor Hart."

"Why is this happening to me now? I refuse to believe it."

"Wade's not all bad once you get to know him. Give him a chance."

…

Lemon/George:

She is pacing inside her and George's home waiting to hear on any news whether her father was attending tonight's pre-nuptial dinner. George sees her and slowly walks to her.

"Lemon, are you alright? You seem a bit agitated."

"I'm just waiting on daddy to see if he is coming tonight. You know how important it is for the family to be together on such a big night."

"Didn't you say he was busy with someone?"

"Yes. There was a young woman who was injured."

"He'll be there Lemon. How could he resist saying no to you. He loves you."

"You're right George. I'm making it bigger than it really is."

"Come on beautiful. Let's go to Fancies."

"Thank you George Tucker. I'm a lucky woman."

"As I am a lucky man."

…

Lavon/Wade:

"What took you so long Wade?"

"Brick had me watch Doctor Hart in case she woke up."

"Did she?"

"Oh yeah. What a spitfire that woman is."

"No. You are not going to get involved with her Wade. I've seen that face too many times."

"What are you talking about? I'm just being hospitable towards the Doctor."

"Wade, one day my friend you are going to fall in love and some girl is going to break your heart. You'll know what it's like to feel pain."

"Then I have nothing to worry about. I'm not boyfriend material."

Lavon laughs. "Never say never my friend."

They head out of Dr. Breeland's practice towards the Mayor's home.


	3. Chapter 3

Never give up-3

Brick/Zoe:

"So Dr. Hart now that we've got things squared away, what do you say that I drop you off so I can attend my daughter's pre-nuptial dinner?"

"She's getting married, nice."

"Yes she is. She's been all stressed out about everything going perfect that sometimes I get swindled by her. Once you meet my daughter, you'll realize how headstrong she really is and doesn't give up."

"I can't wait to meet her. It's good to be around another female."

"It'll be great on me too. She has a younger sister named Magnolia, but she's away at boarding school."

"Dr. Breeland, you can call me Zoe. Were colleagues and will be working alongside one another."

"Okay Zoe. You can call me Brick as well."

"Thanks. So let's get out of here. I don't want to be a black mark on your daughter's side."

"Tomorrow show up around 9 a.m. so I can introduce you to another person that works alongside us. Her name is AnnaBeth Nash."

"This sounds like tomorrow is my coming out."

"In a sense it is. I haven't told anyone that I was getting another doctor in this town. I didn't want the gossip to spread before you got here."

"Afraid that I wouldn't show Brick?"

"No. I had no doubt you would be here Zoe. After all, Harley Wilkes was your father and he and I were the best of friends."

"I wish that I got to know him. I hope one day that you'll be able to tell me about what Harley was really like."

"It would be my pleasure. There's another person who knows him pretty well, Wade Kinsella. That boy could tell you endless amounts of stories."

"They were close?"

"They had their moments."

Zoe groaned at the idea of having to talk to Wade. He made her feel something she hadn't felt with anyone in a long time. The last person she gave her heart too, he crushed her. She came home to find him cheating on her with a roommate of hers.

….

Wade:

There was something about Dr. Hart that he couldn't get out of his head. She was different and not one of those ladies who fell quickly to his charms. Thinking about the doctor only disrupted his sleep. It was almost as if she was pulling him to her. The idea was ridiculous to him and it was only because of what happened to her tonight that he felt something for her. He wanted to find the person responsible for hurting her, but he had no idea where to start. She had no idea on who attacked her. All she remembered was the guy had strong alcohol on his breath. He chuckled at remembering what happened tonight when she confronted him. She was like a firecracker waiting to explode on him. When she turned red, he found that she wasn't as immune as she would like him to believe. Yes, Dr. Hart was going to be a lot of fun. She was going to be quite the challenge for him and he couldn't wait to find out the real reason she came to BlueBell.

….

Brick/Zoe/Lavon:

"So where are we headed to Brick?"

"I'm taking you to the Mayor's plantation."

"Why?"

"Well I spoke to Lavon earlier and he had a place you could stay at until you find something else"

"That's one of the guys who helped me tonight right?"

"Yes. He's a really nice man. You'll like him."

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you Brick. This wasn't the way I hoped to make a first impression to BlueBell."

"Zoe, you couldn't have known what would have happened to you out there."

"I feel like I'm taking you away from your daughter and causing Lavon to take me in."

"Trust me when I say that I don't mind taking a break from Lemon's drama."

"Lemon?"

"Oh right. That's my daughter's name."

"That's good to know."

"Well we are here. It looks like the Mayor is waiting on us."

"Alright, let's get this over and done with."

"Lavon, this is the young woman you and Wade met earlier, Dr. Zoe Hart."

"Dr. Zoe Hart, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You can call me Zoe. I'm only a doctor at work."

"Well then Zoe, let's get you settled in for the night. You'll be living at the gatehouse, but you aren't alone. There is someone who lives across the pond."

"Thanks. I think I've got it from her Lavon."

"Zoe, feel free to come into the kitchen in the morning. Normally I make breakfast."

"Thank you Lavon. Brick, see you tomorrow at 9 a.m. and have fun tonight at Lemon's event."

"I will. Lavon, take good care of Zoe."

"I promise."

"So Lavon, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Goodnight and thank you for everything."

"No problem Zoe. Goodnight."

….

Lemon/George:

"Relax Lemon, Brick will be here."

"I know George. I'm worrying for nothing.

"Let's go to the bar and get you a drink to calm your nerves a bit."

"I don't want anything George. Your parents aren't here either. Do you think they forgot?"

"Strange. You are right. Let me call them and see where they are at."

"I'll call daddy too."

"I don't believe that'll be necessary."

"Why not?"

"He's at the door, looking around for us."

"Daddy…"

"Go ahead Lemon. I'm going to call my parents."

George calls his parents and when his mom picks up; he knew that this wasn't going to go as smooth as he planned. He hoped they would be big enough to overlook the past.


	4. Chapter 4

Never give up-4

George/Mrs. Tucker:

"Mom, where are you guys at? You were supposed to be here a while ago."

"George honey, your father and I decided we weren't going to go after all."

"What? You're telling me at the last moment. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Honey, don't get so worked up. Something just came up and there was a change of plans."

"What was so important that you can't come to my pre-nuptials with Lemon and I?"

"Your brother Harry is back and your father and I just thought we need to pick him up from the airport and spend a bit of quality time with him."

"Seriously. I'm getting married to Lemon and you can't even come here to support us."

"It wouldn't feel right honey."

"Bring Harry with you. The more the merrier."

"I don't think that is wise. You both have fun and give my love to Lemon for me."

"Mother…if you don't come to this pre-nuptial dinner, don't bother to contact me anytime soon. You know how important Lemon is too I and one day will be the mother of my child."

"No guarantees." George's mother hung up on him and he hoped that he got the message across to his mother. He didn't want to explain why his parents couldn't be there when Brick showed up to support them.

….

Lemon/Brick:

"Daddy…you made it."

"Lemon, I told you that I would try too and so here I am."

"I'm so happy to hear that. George's parents are running late as well. He's talking to them to see where they are."

"How is that young woman doing daddy?"

"She'll be alright Lemon. You'll get to meet her soon."

"So she's staying in town for the night or forever?"

"Lemonade, the young woman is a really good friend of mine. She's going to be here in BlueBell for quite some time. Now let's focus on your pre-nuptial dinner instead of my work."

"Great idea daddy. Let's a drink first. It'll give some time to catch up."

"Tell me Lemonade, how much is this wedding going to cost me?"

"Well I'm not sure yet daddy."

"Lemon…It's probably better if you get a wedding planner to help you out with this. You know how I'm a stickler for numbers and it'll take some pressure off you too."

"I don't know daddy."

"Trust me Lemon. It'll give you more time to focus on your fiancé and you don't have to stress out. You'll still be able to give her an idea of what you want."

"That makes sense daddy. I'll get one of those."

"Now let's go see your fiancé."

….

Zoe:

"Shoot. This was a lot harder than she thought. Changing the light fixture outside wasn't cooperating with her too well. If only she could reach it. Standing on her tippy toes, Zoe reached to screw in the light bulb when the ladder gave out from underneath her. There was nothing she could do but brace her fall. Things didn't go as well though and her ankle got caught up and she ended up falling on the side where her ribs were bruised.

…

Wade:

Sleep was going to elude him tonight. It didn't help that he got a new neighbor on the other side of the pond. He wasn't sure who Lavon moved in, but he would find out tomorrow. He wasn't too fond of having someone directly across from him. He liked the idea of having the area to himself so he could play his music loudly without anyone complaining about it. His peacefulness was going to be over as of tomorrow. He just hoped it wasn't some snotty girl or obnoxious guy who lived next door to him. He was heading back inside his place when he heard that scream. It sounded like someone was in trouble and it was across the pond. No time like the present to meet his new neighbor.

….

Zoe/Wade:

It hurt and she didn't care that she was crying. The sides of her ribs were in pain and her ankle wasn't cooperating with her. It seemed like nothing was going right for her. She didn't even have her cell phone to call anyone. She was stuck out here on the porch with no one in site to help her. This wasn't the way she imagined making a first impression in BlueBell.

Wade ran to the other side of the pond and slowly walked to the house. It didn't look like anyone was around. Maybe it was all in head he thought. The scream he thought he heard was probably the wind howling he said to himself. As he was leaving, he heard a faint cry, like someone was crying. He got closer to the house and that's when he noticed a figure on the ground.

"Hello, I'm your neighbor across the pond. I'm Wade, Wade Kinsella."

"Wade"

"He knew that voice. It was the one that he couldn't get out of his head."

"Dr. Hart?"

"Wade…I need help."

Wade immediately ran up the stairs and that's when he noticed her stain tear faced. Her foot was caught on the ladder and it looked like her ankle was caught up in it.

"Hold on Doc. I'm going to need to move your ankle from the ladder. It looks like it swelled up a bit."

"Wade, please help. It hurts."

"I know sweetheart. This might hurt for a minute."

"Just do it."

Wade slowly pulls Dr. Hart's ankle from the ladder, but not before Dr. Hart screams again. He felt so bad for her that on instinct he kissed her. It wasn't planned, but it felt nice too. He almost forgot that she was in pain when he tried to pull her towards him.

"Ugh…that hurts Wade."

"OMG…I'm sorry Doc. I forgot about your ribs."

The tears start to flow and Wade feels guilty for hurting her even more. ""Please Doc, stop crying. I promise that I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It hurts, my ankle and ribs. Help me inside please."

"Hold on. I'm going to carry you inside your place."

"Okay."

Wade scoops Dr. Hart off the porch and carries her into her place. He notices she didn't have much stuff. He lies her down on the bed and puts a pillow underneath her foot. Looking around in the closet, he notices the linen Lavon put up there for guests. He unwraps it from the shrink wrap and then comes over to Dr. Hart.

"I'm going to need to move you to the couch until I get your bed made up."

"Wade…you don't have to do that. I can make the bed."

"In the condition you're in right now…no. I'm not letting you get more injured than you need to be. You need to relieve the pressure and take care of your injuries. Hold on to my neck and I'll scoop you up like I did earlier and put you on the couch. On the count of three. 1, 2, 3…lift." He picks her up like it's no problem and puts her gently on the couch.

"Thank you Wade but you don't have to do this really. I'm exhausted and just want to sleep anyways."

"You can't fall asleep yet sunshine. Tell me why you were outside earlier."

"I was trying to fix the light fixture. It was dark and I lost my balance on the ladder."

"Dr. Hart, as much as I love rescuing you from yourself, I don't have time to run at your beck and call every moment. I have a job too."

"Wait, what? You thought I did that on purpose?"

"I'm just saying. What's the coincidence that you knew I lived across the pond from you? If you wanted my attention, all you had to do was come over."

"You are so full of yourself Wade."

"You're not denying it Dr. Hart."

"If I wasn't injured right now, I'd show you how much I want you."

"That kiss outside told me enough."

"Out Wade. I'll just sleep here instead. I don't want to give you the wrong idea."

"I'll see myself out Dr. Hart. I don't want to get you all wound up thinking about me since you're in no condition for me to fulfill your wishes."

"You're frustrating Wade."

Wade leans down to Dr. Hart and gives her a kiss on her cheek. "Feel better Dr. Hart. This is the beginning of a relationship I can't wait to explore."

Zoe watches as Wade leaves her place and can't help but get hot and bothered at his comments. Wade was definitely going to be trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Never give up-5

Zoe/Wade:

After last night, she didn't things could get any worse. Her ankle was throbbing and she needed to put some ice on it. The problem is that she would have to either hop or skip her way to the Mayor's plantation, but that was a problem in itself. The only person besides Lavon who knew she was her was Brick and Wade. The thought of Wade made her insides melt. She couldn't let him see that part of her though. He had a way of opening her up without realizing it. That kiss…she couldn't help think about it. It put a smile on her face.

"It looks like someone is doing better this morning."

"Wade, what are you doing here?"

"Well I figure that I'd check on you after last night. I'm on my way to grab some breakfast at the Mayor's kitchen. I figured you would need a hand to get there."

"That really won't be necessary. I have to get to Brick's office this morning."

"Sunshine, you won't be getting very far. That ankle is going to need an ice pack on it and you're going to need someone to drop you off at the practice. It's on my way to work."

"Look Wade, let's get some things straight. I'm not here to fall in love with you or be a notch on your belt. I'm here to be a Doctor in this town. The only thing I can offer you is friendship at this point."

"Woah, hold on their sparky. I never claimed to want you for a girlfriend or a notch on my belt. I was just being neighborly. I don't do girlfriends. "

"Whew, you had me worried after that kiss last night. I thought you wanted more."

"I only kissed you so you wouldn't think about the pain you were in. It meant nothing to me."

"I'm so glad that got cleared up. I didn't want the assumption that you thought I liked it or something. Awkward."

"Yeah, that would be awkward. You ready to go or do you need a few more minutes."

"I'm ready to go whenever you are Wade."

"Hold on. I'm going to carry you on over to the Mayor's kitchen. It won't take us very long."

"Wait…I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea about this."

"Relax Dr. Hart. Everyone around here knows I don't do girlfriends."

"Fine." Zoe wraps her arms around Wade's neck while he scoops her up in his arms. Instinctively, she melts into his body and Wade immediately knows it. The sooner he gets there, the easier it'll be on him.

Lemon/George:

"It was good to see Brick last night."

"I'm sorry that your parents couldn't make it last night George. Will they be able to make it tonight for dinner? I wanted to make them something special after missing out our pre-nuptial dinner."

"I'll have to check with them. Hopefully mom is feeling better. Dad said that she had a migraine and needed to lie down."

"I hope it's not that serious. Maybe we should drive on over and check on her. I could bring her my famous chicken soup."

"That won't be necessary sweetheart. You know how mom is. She doesn't want us to make a big fuss over her. I'll call her later on to check on her and then extend the invite to her."

"Just let me know as soon as you hear. I need time to perfect the soup."

"I promise baby. I have to get to work. I'll see you later."

"Love you George Tucker."

"I love you too Lemon Breeland."

….

Lavon/Wade/Zoe:

"You know Doc, if you stop squirming so much in my arms it'll make things easier."

"Wade…it's uncomfortable. Are we almost there?"

"It's that house right there. You just need to open up the door for me so I don't have to pick you up again."

Dr. Hart turns the knob on the door and Wade walks in with her. Lavon looks up and notices Wade holding Zoe in his arms.

"Is there something that I need to know about the two of you?"

"No they said in unison."

"Why are you holding Zoe Wade?"

"She hurt her ankle last night and I'd figure since I was heading this way that I'd grab her before coming here."

"Wait, what? Did I miss something?"

"I was trying to screw in a bulb on the deck and injured my ankle in the process Lavon. Wade heard my screams and rescued me last night. He's been taking care of me since."

"That's nice of you Wade. I can say that's a first."

"Yeah, what can I say Lavon. She's a damsel in distress. I love to help a beautiful lady."

Lavon wanted to say something more, but Zoe cut him off before he could.

"First of all Wade, I'm not a damsel in distress. I might be a klutz, but I can take care of myself. Secondly, I didn't ask you to carry me here. Third, I know no longer need that ride to the practice. I can call Brick or ask Lavon here to take me."

"Doc don't be ridiculous. I'll take you still. I'm just ruffling your feathers. You said last night that we were friends and friends don't let their friend walk."

"Fine. Like I said last night, I don't want anything more than friendship."

"And like I stated last night, I don't do girlfriends."

"Guys, I'm glad that you guys got that taken care of. How did you know Zoe lived across from you Wade?"

"I didn't until I approached the house. I just assumed you told her."

"No. I didn't tell her. I just told her that she had a neighbor living across the pond from her. It's a good thing you guys met yesterday or it might have been an awkward conversation this morning."

Wade turns to look at Dr. Hart and that's when he noticed she was staring at him. He wanted to smirk, but seeing the reaction on her face, he kept his comments to himself. Zoe in return turned to Lavon and said "Thank you for letting me stay there last night. I'll get out of your hair."

"Don't be ridiculous Zoe. You don't have to leave here. Stay as long as you want."

"I don't know Lavon. What about your girlfriend coming by? I don't want her to get the wrong idea."

Wade then chimes in…"Haha, Lavon would need a partner first."

Zoe then turns to Lavon…"OMG, I didn't know. You're gay."

Lavon then sputters his coffee. "Where would you get the idea I'm gay?"

"I just assumed since Wade here said that you don't have a partner. In NY, partner means the same sex."

"Zoe, I'm into woman only. As for you Wade, payback's a b…."

"Gosh, I'm sorry Lavon. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's all good Zoe. Let's get you fixed so Wade can take you to the practice."

Wade gives Dr. Hart some ice to ice her ankle and Lavon watches this as this unfolds. He can already see the two of them getting with one another. The little looks they give one another when the other one that doesn't think is watching was charming. Wade Kinsella finally made his match and Lavon couldn't wait till he sees the day Zoe Hart brings him to his knees.


	6. Chapter 6

Never give up-6

Wade/Zoe/Lavon:

"So Doc, tell Lavon and I why you decided to uproot your life in NY for BlueBell. Isn't this considered a downgrade for you?"

"I wanted a place of my own if you must know. I just thought it would be easier to be surrounded by family."

"You have family here? Who?"

"Yes. My father is here and I wanted to show him that his little girl has grown up and made something of herself."

"That was thoughtful of you Zoe. Does he know you're here in BlueBell?"

"No. I haven't spoken to him yet Lavon. I'll get around to it once I get things settled with Brick."

"Do you want some company? We would love to meet your dad."

"Thanks, but that might be a bit of a problem."

"Why is that Doc? Are you already ashamed that we would embarrass you?

"No, that's not it. My father and I didn't really have one of those father-daughter relationships."

"Oh. I guess that would be hard if you were in NY and he's here in BlueBell."

"Zoe, it sounds like this is going to be a bit awkward for you. I would be happy to go along with you if you want."

"Hey, I offered too Lavon. Why are you trying to keep the Doc to yourself?"

"That won't be necessary from either one of you guys. I can handle this. How hard is it talking to a dead guy?"

"Wait, you said that your dad is here in BlueBell."

"He is. I was told he's buried at the cemetery."

"Zoe, I didn't know. How did your father die?"

"That I don't know. Hopefully Brick can give me the answers. God forgive my mother tell me the truth about their relationship."

"Um Doc…Did you ever meet your father?"

"No. I heard many stories about him though. In fact, Brick told me that you were the best person to ask."

"Why would Brick tell you that I was the best person to know?"

"I'm not sure. He said that you used to spend a lot of time with him and he used to fix your injuries, go fishing with you and listen to your stories."

Lavon doesn't understand, but Wade does. "Your Harley Wilkes daughter."

"That I am."

…

George/Mrs. Tucker/Mr. Tucker:

"Mom, Dad…this is a surprise. I didn't expect neither one of you to just show up in my office."

"Well we wanted to see how you were doing after last night. I know we didn't make it, but I hope that things were okay."

"Well Brick showed up to support us which was nice."

"How did Lemon take the news?"

"Considering that I lied to her about your whereabouts and the reasoning, it turned out pretty well."

"Why didn't you tell her that Harry was back in town?"

"This isn't about Harry mom. Like I told you last night, Lemon and I are getting married with our without your blessing."

"Son, that's not what your mother means."

"Oh yeah dad, did mom really have a migraine?"

"She didn't have a migraine. I was told that you wanted us to spend time with Harry."

"What! Seriously Mom. You lied to dad because you wanted to avoid spending time with Lemon. I'm getting the feeling that you don't like my fiancée mother."

"George, that's silly. I think Lemon's a wonderful woman in her own right. I just don't think she is the right person for you that's all. You've been dating her for 15 years and I think you guys are rushing it."

"Are you hearing yourself mom?"

"What? I see no reason why you shouldn't date other woman while dating Lemon too."

"Alright this conversation is over. Dad, it was good seeing you. Mom, I'm disappointed in you right now. Now if you don't mind, I'm off to have lunch with my fiancée."

…

Brick/AB:

"So AB, there is another doctor who will be joining us this morning."

"What's his or her name so I can look out for the doctor?"

"It's a female doctor and her name is Zoe Hart. She's from NY."

"Okay. Since when did we get a new doctor for the practice?"

"I just thought it would give the town more options, plus I knew her father and I promised him that I would give his daughter the opportunity to prove herself in this small, enchanting town."

"I'm surprised more people don't know about this doctor yet. It's hard to keep a secret like this in BlueBell."

"Well the only people that met her so far are Wade, Lavon, Myself and Lemon by accident last night. She doesn't know that she's a doctor though."

"It'll get busy around here soon enough Brick with all the gossipers who are going to want to pick apart this new doctor. You know how those folks are."

"That's what I was afraid of. Dr. Hart seems like she can handle herself though."

"Well-being from NY can toughen anyone up I guess."

"I'm sure it makes you grow up faster than you would have liked AB. Just let me know when she gets here will you."

"I will Brick."

"Thanks AB."

….

Wade/Zoe/Lavon:

Waving her hands in front of his face, Zoe notices Wade's blank stare. It was almost as if he was recalling a time with her father or the fact that she just shocked him with the news. She wasn't sure which one was worse. Zoe almost felt cheated by the fact that this guy knew more about her own father than she did. Of course as a kid, she didn't get to see him. Mom always told her that Ethan Hart was her real dad until she discovered one day that it wasn't true. It took going to the hospital for an assault and the countless blood work for the truth to be revealed. She didn't hate the man who raised her, but the mom who denied her the right to know Harley. Mom always said she was doing it for her benefit, but she had a feeling it was due to her own mom's selfishness. Coming to BlueBell not only opened a can of worms for her mom, but for herself too. It was finally time that she came to terms with who Harley Wilkes was and how she fitted in this puzzle.

"Wade…Wade…Wade."

"Yeah."

"You zoned out there for a while. If this is going to be a problem taking me to the practice, Lavon could drop me off."

"You hear that Lavon, the Doc is already trying to get away from me. I guess she's afraid that she can't keep her hands off me."

"Gross. Lavon, tell him to stop."

"Doc, you sound like a little kid when you're angry. Haha."

"Zoe, this is between you and Wade. I don't want anything to do with whatever is going on between the two of you. I've been watching you both tonight and deny it all you want, you like Wade and Wade likes you."

"Lavon, it's obvious that you need glasses. Wade and I are nothing more than friends."

"Yeah Lavon. The doctor and I are just friends. "

"I give up. Wade take Zoe to her practice and leave me. I got to get ready for work."

"If you say so buddy. Doc, you going to be needing my help again to the car?"

"I don't really have a choice Wade. Does it look like I have crutches?"

"You see Lavon, Zoe's right. You need glasses. Dr. Hart here would never be the type of girl I would date."

Zoe hitched her breath at the sound of those words and counted back ward from ten. As much as she would have liked to ignore those words, it stung a bit. Now that she knew how Wade really felt about her, she could focus more on her dad.

Wade picked Dr. Hart and carried her outside to his car. It was strange he thought. She didn't say one word to him. It was almost as if he had her hurt her feelings with those words. It was ridiculous though. Dr. Hart wouldn't ever be with a man like him due to his past. Shaking it off, he put Dr. Hart slowly on the ground and opened and closed the door for her. This was going to be a long car ride if he didn't get to the root of what just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Never give up-7

Wade/Zoe/Brick:

"Doc…you're pretty quiet."

"Just thinking to myself Wade."

"Anything you want to talk about before we get to the practice?"

"No. I think we covered all bases Wade."

"Doc, if this is about earlier and those comments I said about you, it wasn't anything personal. I'm not good for you and despite all this flirting we are doing with one another, things aren't going to work out between us and then you and I can't be friends."

"Wade…I get it. You're not the first guy to say that to me. I'm quite the handful and that's why I'm not looking for anyone to be with. I'm always the bridesmaid, but never the bride to speak. I guess that I'm just relationship material."

"Doc.."

"Were here Wade. If you could give me a hand and then I'll be out of your hair."

"We need to talk Doc, to clear the air on things."

"That's not necessary Wade. I told you that I get you don't do the girlfriend material. I'm fine with us being friends, really."

Brick then opens the door and notices Wade and Zoe by his car. "This is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here Wade."

"I was on my way to work and offered to give Dr. Hart here a ride. She had a minor setback after yesterday night." He points to the ankle on her foot.

"Zoe, it looks like you're going to need crutches to get around for a while."

"Brick, It'll be alright. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Come inside and we can take of you and then I can show you around the practice."

Zoe turns to Wade to thank him, but before she can, he lifts her up in his arms and then deposits her on the couch in the office. He walks out without a backwards glance.

…

Lemon/George:

"Hey baby. How are things today?"

"My parents just showed up out of the blue at my office, but other than that, life is better now that I see my fiancée."

"Your parents are here, in town?"

"Yeah."

"I guess your mom is feeling better then. Maybe we all can grab a bite to eat."

"I don't know Lemon. They just got here and they probably want to freshen up a bit before we see them."

"Don't be silly George Tucker. Besides, they owe us one after last night."

"You're right, they do."

"How about 7 p.m. at Fancies. Don't be late. I've got a surprise for you."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world baby. I'll call my parents and set up the dinner."

"That would be wonderful. I've got to get ready. See you later." Lemon kisses George and then walks away feeling like she's on cloud 9. George on the other hand is trying to come up with a way to get his parents to tonight's dinner.

….

Zoe/Brick/AB:

"Wow, I've never seen Wade do that before?"

Zoe turns to see who was speaking and noticed a beautiful brunette standing behind the counter. She was about to ask her name when she said "I'm Anna Beth Nash or AB as most people call me. I work as Dr. Breeland's secretary."

"I'm Dr. Hart…Zoe."

"Welcome to BlueBell. Brick, or Dr. Breeland as I call him in the office filled me in a bit. He said that you were from NY."

"Yes. I just got here two days ago. I'm actually staying on the Mayor's plantation, across from Wade."

"Okay. It'll make things easier and you're not too far away in case of an emergency."

"Great." Zoe looks outside the window and notices a bunch of people coming up the sidewalk. "Is it always this busy?"

"Nah. They are just curious about the new doctor in our town. They are pretty harmless, most of them anyways. It seems like word has gotten out. You're in for a treat today Dr. Hart."

"Lovely AB."

"Let me get you some crutches and then show you where your office is. Dr. Breeland will show you the rest."

"Thanks AB."

…..

Lavon/Wade:

Walking into the Rammer Jammer he noticed how distracted Wade was. This was the perfect time to get him back after that remark the other night. He didn't know it yet, but he had entered his name into a bidding to win a one on one cooking date with Wade Kinsella. He would cook a meal for the both of you. It was going to benefit the town's cause and he knew that once Wade finally agreed to the "plans", he wouldn't back out of it.

"Wade…It looks like things are slow around here. I guess your life can get back to normal again."

"Yep. No more ladies to save or worry about."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad that you and Zoe worked out your issues. I was beginning to worry that you were smitten with her."

"Haha…that's funny Lavon. I told you, I don't do the girlfriend thing."

"I know. Before I go, you remember that I told you that I was short-handed for an event and was trying to find someone to fill in that slot?"

"Yeah…it was for your charity, but would benefit the town's cause at the same time."

"You do listen. Well anyways it got me thinking and there was no other person that I thought fit that billet than you.

"Wait…What? Lavon, I haven't agreed to this."

"You did last night after you got Zoe thinking I date men."

"I didn't know she would take it that way. You got to admit it was funny." Lavon glares at him.

"Don't worry about anything else Wade. I'll have everything set up for you. This will give you the opportunity to impress the ladies with your cooking skills.

"No. What makes you think I don't have plans already?"

"Do you have plans Wade?"

"No. I guess I don't have a choice now do I Lavon?"

"See at 8 p.m. Wade with your best looking outfit and get ready to impress the ladies."

Great, this wasn't one way he wanted to spend his Friday night cooking for these ladies who are constantly throwing themselves at him. The worst part was them bidding on you and then having to cook for her and making conversation. If only he could get someone like Dr. Hart to bid on him and put him out of his misery. At least with her, he knew where he stood.


	8. Chapter 8

Never give up- 8

Brick/Zoe:

"As AB as has pointed out, this is where everything happens. We take all sorts of people from everywhere, no matter how minimal to serious. We want to please everyone."

"Got it Brick. This isn't what I'm accustomed too, but it'll work. I can't wait to see how the town of BlueBell embrace me."

"How was it in NY?"

"Those people were snobbish and petty. The nurses that worked for me were catty and were all about what rich person they could date. It was annoying a lot of the times."

"You are definitely different Zoe. I expected you to be a different person considering who your dad is."

"Ethan Hart is a man in a league of his own and to be honest, he wasn't around a lot. It was my mother that I had to deal with most of the time. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, but once you meet her, you'll understand why coming to BlueBell was the best thing for the both of us."

"It sounds like you guys butted heads a lot."

"That's one polite way of stating the obvious."

"Well it looks like we have a full house today. All these people look like they are trying to figure out why we have a new doctor in town."

"Let the fun begin Brick. The sooner this is over, the sooner I can have my life back again."

…

Wade/Jolene/Kerri:

"Wade…I heard you were going to be cooking tonight."

"Jolene, what a non-expected surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be bidding for you tonight. There is nothing more than us spending some quality time together if you know what I mean."

"Umm..yeah. Look Jolene, you're not the only one bidding tonight."

"Yeah Jolene. I'm here throwing my card into it too."

"Kerri…Why would Wade want a girl when he can have a woman?"

"Ugh…Seriously! Wade, why would you want this piece of trash when you can have a woman who is willing to dress up for you."

"Ladies…take this outside. I have to work on my menu. May the best lady win."

"See you tonight sugar" Jolene says.

"Bye honey lips" Kerri says.

Wade watches them leave and looks to the ceiling and says "Why me?" He had to convince Dr. Hart to bid on him so he wouldn't have to hang out with these dingbats. He would bow to whatever she wanted at this point.

….

George/Mrs. Tucker/Mr. Tucker:

"Mom…I need you and dad to show up tonight at Fancies"

"What's so important?"

"Lemon wanted to have dinner with you guys since you are in town. I told her that I would get you guys to show up."

"Tell her that I'm not feeling well."

"Mother, you owe me this. You deliberately lied. She knows you are in town and will come and hunt you down to make sure if you're feeling okay."

"Fine. We will be there."

"George, what time did we need to be there?"

"Dad, Lemon is making reservations for us at 7 p.m. at Fancies."

"Okay. We will see you then George."

"Laters Mom and Dad."

As soon as George left the room, Mrs. Tucker turned to her husband. "Why didn't you just tell him the truth?"

"It's not the right time to tell him that we are separated. Let's just go and have a good time and enjoy our soon to be daughter in law."

"I hope this doesn't blow up in our faces."

"Just pretend to be the loving and supportive wife and none will be the wiser."

…

Dr. Hart (Zoe)/Shula:

"Hi Shula, I'm Dr. Hart. What can I help you with today?"

"Dr. Hart…it's my cat here. He's not feeling so great today. Can you fix him?"

"Well, I'm not a veterinarian, but I can check it out."

"Oh goodie. Whiskers would love that. He's been fussy lately."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. "

"Do you know how long he's had this problem?"

"Since last night."

"Have you given him any new food?"

"No, no dear. He eats the same food as always."

"Did he get into something he wasn't supposed to?"

"No. I found him outside on the patio with another cat."

"Oh. That might explain it."

"What do you mean Dr. Hart?"

"Well Whiskers here was getting some "action" when you interrupted him."

"No!"

"Yes. Mr. Whiskers has a lady that's special to him."

Shula turns to Mr. Whiskers…Well I never thought I hear that from you. "Thank you Dr. Hart."

"Anytime Shula."

As Shula leaves with Mr. Whiskers, she thought it was the strangest encounter she had endured on her first day. Chuckling, she headed out to the front when suddenly Wade burst in.

…..

Wade/Zoe:

"What are you doing here Wade?"

"I don't have much time Doc. I need your help."

"In case you haven't noticed, there are a lot of people ahead of you."

"What, no. That's not the type of help I need."

"I'm afraid to ask. What did you need me for?"

"I need you to bid on me tonight at the Rammer Jammer."

Doctor Hart laughs but then turns when she sees how serious he was. "Why me?"

"Lavon volunteered me for the comments last night and now I'm stuck cooking a meal for a girl who wins my bid."

"It sounds like you are in a jam there pal."

"You don't understand. I don't' want any of these girls who cling to me and are needy. I want a girl who is independent and doesn't just talk about clothes and make-up."

"So I fit into your equation how again?"

"Doc, you and I are friends and I need your help. Please come out tonight and bid on me. I promise to make you a kick a.. meal, one that you'll remember."

"I don't know Wade."

"Please…you are my only hope. There is no other woman who I considered."

"Well when you put I that way, I guess. A girl's got to eat right."

"I promise you won't regret this Doc."

Feeling lighter than he did earlier, Wade walks out with a huge grin. Zoe on the other hand just realized what she got herself into. People are going to think she's going out on a date with Wade. It made her feel giddy inside and she knew she had a dumb smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

*I wanted to post this story since it'll be awhile till I get to do it again. I've got a Test to take this week and it requires my attention. Thanks to those that have been reading this story.

Never give up-9

Wade/Lavon:

He was sweating bullets at the thought of anyone but Dr. Hart outbidding all the other girls here tonight. It wasn't nerves that got him, but the idea of having to entertain those girls he slept with before. The idea of having to hang around them again made him nauseous. He should have known better than to get involved with these girls, but he wasn't going to turn down a night of sex if they were offering. The funny thing though, ever since he met Dr. Hart, he didn't want to just be with anyone. He kept telling himself and Dr. Hart that he didn't want a girlfriend, but was that the truth. Shaking his head, he proceeds to the front of the line where Lavon was lining them all up. This was going to be a night to remember.

"Wade…I see that you're ready to participate in this event."

"Peachy keen Lavon. You know how I hate these events."

"Consider it a good thing that you are doing from your heart and all the children involved here tonight."

"Yeah, yeah. Have you seen Dr. Hart by any chance?"

"No I haven't. Why?"

"She was talking about stopping by after work, you know to get to the people of BlueBell."

"Haha…I knew it. She has you hooked."

"You're talking crazy Lavon. We are just friends. She's not like those other woman."

"I am going to warn you now. Don't put yourself in a situation that you can't get yourself out of. She is a doctor and knows how to use the medicine against you."

"That sounds painful the way you make it sound."

"I'm just saying that Brick is looking to have another doctor around so he can get some time off for himself. You know that he likes to go fishing."

"I promise I won't do anything to hurt Dr. Hart. In fact, I'll be on my best and charming behavior."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Lavon leaves Wade's side and proceeds to the microphone. He thanks everyone for coming out tonight to support this great cause. It will benefit all the children of BlueBell who would like to go to college someday. Let's kick this off with contestant number 1. Lavon continues to do this. Wade looks at the clock on the wall and prays that Dr. Hart gets here in time. The sharks are all out tonight.

….

Lemon/George/Mrs. Tucker/Mr. Tucker:

"So George, they are coming tonight right? I mean after last night, is your mom really up to it?"

"They'll be here Lemon. In the meantime, what is the surprise that you had for me?"

"Patience George. All will be revealed in good time. I promise it will be a night we both won't forget."

"It sounds like we need to get out of here. How about we ditch my parents?"

"Now now son. What kind of impression would that make on your mom and I?"

"Dad…I didn't see you there."

"Yes I've noticed son. Lemon it's always great to see you."

"Mr. Tucker, Mrs. Tucker. I'm so thrilled that you could dine with George and I tonight."

"Well after last night, we couldn't afford to miss this one. How cruel would that be?"

"Mrs. Tucker, I'm glad to hear that you are feeling better today. George told me that your migraine was acting up. Is there anything I could do?"

"I'm good Lemon, thank you. So how is the wedding planning coming along?"

"Oh it's good. Daddy gave me the idea of getting a wedding planner to help make things easier on George and I. It'll give us more time to spend together."

"Wouldn't that take away the fun? I know how you like to plan things."

"Nah. I'll be too busy with other things to worry about the planning of the wedding."

"Oh, what else is going on with you?"

"Well I wanted to share this piece of news with everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Tucker, George and I are going to have a baby."

Mrs. Tucker faints at the news and George and Mr. Tucker try to help her out. Lemon is crying at the commotion she caused.

…

Brick/Zoe:

"Have you got big plans tonight Zoe?"

"I'm supposed to go to the Rammer Jammer. I guess they are having a benefit to raise money for children."

"Awe yes. I was heading that way. Would you like a ride?"

"That would be nice Brick. My car doesn't arrive for another week and I feel bad for people driving me around."

"Don't worry about it Zoe. We help one another out here in town."

"What are you bidding on out there?"

"Normally Lavon has a woman with a basket who is trying to sell her baking goods. If it's Agnes, then she is the one you bid on. That woman can bake some serious pies."

"Huh…someone sweet on her?"

"No, no. I just love eating her food. Once you get a bite of it, you can't help want to eat more."

"It sounds like I need to stay away then. Sweets will go to my hips."

"I'm pretty sure you have nothing to worry about their Zoe. It looks like you already have someone who's got their eye on you."

"I'm not sure Brick who you mean. I've only been in town for 2 days."

"Wade Kinsella. That boy can be a handful, but somehow you've managed to get through his wall."

"Oh I highly doubt that Brick. Wade is just being friendly. Besides, we are neighbors."

"Zoe, don't kid yourself. Wade likes you and I'm not sure he even realizes it himself. He has countless women throwing themselves at him all the time."

"Most guys would be flatter."

"Wade wasn't always like this you know. After his mama passed, things changed for him and he had to grow up fast."

"I didn't know."

"He doesn't talk about it, but I see him every now and then talking to her at the gravesite. He leaves her flowers."

"It sounds like they were really close."

"She was his world. Wade hasn't let anyone get close to him since he lost his mama. That's why I say you must be pretty special for him to slowly let his walls fall down."

"Thanks for telling me Brick. I understand a lot better now."

…

Wade/Lavon:

"You know stalling for time isn't going to help matters. The bidding is about to begin Wade and all these woman in the crowd are ready."

"I know. They scare me."

"Haha Wade. It'll be okay. They seem pretty harmless to me."

"Oh yeah, you try having this much sex appeal and trying to fend them off of you."

"I didn't need to know that Wade."

"Just a couple of minutes longer Lavon."

"I'm sorry man. It's time for it to go on."

Lavon reaches the front of the stage with his microphone and announces this is the moment you've all been waiting for. A home cooked meal with Wade Kinsella. The room erupted in cheers and the bidding war started. Lavon was having a hard time with all these ladies throwing up their paddles to bid on them. Wade on the other hand looked a bit green.

…

Brick/Zoe:

"This place looks like it's happening Brick."

"Aw yes. I see the cause of the commotion."

"What do you mean?"

"Look towards the stage. Wade is up there and the women are going wild."

"Poor guy. Is it just me or does he look a bit green?"

"I like to think of it as him being overwhelmed with all the offers Zoe. Why don't you help him out a bit?"

"I don't know Brick. People will get the wrong idea."

"If you guys are only friends like you said, then it won't matter will it."

"You're right. I'll wait for a bit. I want to see how high the bidding war gets."

…..

Wade/Lavon/Zoe:

This isn't turning out the way I wanted. All these ladies are bidding on me like I'm a piece of meat and the one person who I asked to come isn't here. This night isn't going the way I thought it was. It's going to be a long night.

Lavon turns to Wade and says "Smile more Wade. The ladies love you. You should be eating this up."

"You have no idea how much I hate you at this moment Lavon."

"Think of the cause Wade. It's for the children."

"It's the only reason why I'm doing this Lavon."

Wade had given up with the idea of Dr. Hart rescuing him from this nightmare. The last bid he heard was for $400 from Jolene. He saw Lavon turn to Kerri to see if she was going to bid higher but she shrugged her head no. Wade knew he was doomed now. It was just a matter of the gavel hitting the table three times and he was Jolene Sugarbaker's date for the night. He heard Lavon say "going once, going twice…"

"$1,000 dollars."

Lavon turned to see who had bid on Wade and that's when he saw her. Dr. Hart had come through. He couldn't have been happier. The crowd also turned to see who would bid that much on him and he could tell she was feeling scrutinized. Wade wanted to go over there and rescue her at this moment. He had to wait till Lavon called it before he could step off the platform. He heard him say "going once, going twice, sold to Dr. Zoe Hart."

The crowd dispersed after the winning and Lavon went over to congratulate Dr. Hart on the bid. She smiled at him and then looked towards Wade. Walking over with her crutches, she stood in front of him and said "Alright cowboy. I'm ready for you. " Wade sputtered and all she could do was laugh. Dr. Hart had quite the sense of humor and he wasn't sure he was ready for her yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Never give up 10

Wade/Zoe:

"So Doc, were going to have to do this at my house."

"Really, why?"

"Well, considering all the looks you are getting from these ladies, I don't think it's the wisest choice to stay here at the Rammer Jammer. You would be rubbing it in all their faces."

"I guess you have a point Wade. I want to change into something more comfortable anyways."

"You don't have to go and get all glammed up for me Doc. I like you the way you are."

"I'm not. I just want to throw on a pair of sweats and a simple shirt. It's been a long day at work."

"I bet. I'm surprised that you got out of there in one piece."

"Brick was pretty helpful in that one. The town finally saw me and got their looks in. It should settle down."

"I wouldn't count on it quite yet. It looks like we will be the talk of the town after tonight."

"Why?"

"Well, this gentleman named Dash has been watching us all night and trying to come up with a scoop to put in his daily blog. I'm pretty sure this will be front page news."

"Seriously? How does me winning a cooking raffle with Wade Kinsella become front page news?"

"It's because this is my first time I've ever done something like this and the pretty doctor here bided $1,000 on me."

"I see. I guess I set myself up for this then. Lesson learned."

"Come on Doc. Let's get you home and then I'll come over and cook at the Mayor's kitchen and then leave the dishes for Lavon afterwards."

…

Lemon/George/Mrs. Tucker/Mr. Tucker:

"Wow a baby! That was unexpected."

"You don't seem so happy George."

"It's not that I'm happy with the news Lemon. I was just caught off guard like my parents were. You saw how my mother fainted at the news."

"I guess she was overwhelmed by the news George. I mean, how often a mother hears she is going to be a grandmother."

"You're right Lemon. Let's go out there and check on her."

They walk out hand in hand to where Mr. and Mrs. Tucker are sitting down. They looked so engrossed in their own conversation that they didn't see Lemon and George walking up to them. All they heard was the cold voice of George's mom saying this was all a mistake and George would regret being in this position.

"Mom, what in the world are you talking about? What am I going to regret?"

"The baby sweetheart. I don't think you and Lemon are ready to have a child yet."

"Excuse me Mrs. Tucker but I beg to differ. It might have not been planned by either one of us, but our love for one another will guide us into this new adventure."

"It's nothing personal Lemon but I don't think this is good for either one of you. I believe you both need to grow up some before you become parents to a child."

"In other words you would rather I get an abortion. That isn't happening Mrs. Tucker. George and I will be having this child with or without your blessing."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it that way right mom?"

"Actually yes. Since George is scared to tell you, I suggested that he should date other people too before he commits himself to you 100%."

"What, Why? I don't understand what I did to warrant that type of behavior. I've only loved your son for the last 15 years."

"I know Lemon and that's why I think he should date other people."

"Mother, I told you that Lemon and I were going to be together. I love her. Dad, I would appreciate it if you take mom home. She obviously hit her head."

"George, there is something I should have told you."

"What?"

"You're mother and I are separated. We are thinking about getting divorced."

"What? I can't do this right now. Lemon and I are leaving."

"George…this wasn't the way I wanted you to find out."

"I get it dad. Mom or you couldn't be happy for Lemon and I. I can't talk to you guys right now. Don't bother to call me until you're ready to apologize to her."

"George…"

"I mean it mother. If you can't be supportive, don't bother."

….

Zoe:

Things were looking up for her ever since she came to this town. Brick has been really great to her since she arrived to BlueBell. In fact, he was more like a father figure to her. She felt more a peace knowing that Brick and Harley were really good friends. It made things easier on her when it came to the practice. Then there was Lavon. He was such a character to be around with. It was a good thing that he forgave her for that incident in the kitchen. She couldn't imagine looking him in the eye again after accusing him of being "gay." Then there is Wade. Wow, whoever thought this guy would get underneath her skin like he did. He wasn't what she expected from him. Wade was charming, helpful and thoughtful. He had his moments when he called her "Doc" instead of Zoe. It was like her insides melted when he called her that. She wouldn't tell him that though. It was like their own language between each other. Thinking about Wade got her all tickled inside. She couldn't wait to see him tonight and see what he cooked for her.

…

Wade:

Oh man. What in the world am I going to cook Doctor Hart? I told her that she wouldn't regret his cooking and now I'm struggling to impress her. What's gotten into me lately? I blame Lavon for this, but in actuality, she has gotten underneath his skin. The more he thought about her, the more he wanted to be more. He didn't want to hurt her though. The problem was he didn't want anyone else to have her either. He went back to knowing what he knew how to cook the best, his mama's famous spaghetti and meatballs. It always comforted him as a kid and made his day.

….

Zoe/Michael:

Heading out to the kitchen was a task beyond itself. Her ribs were still sore, but at least her ankle was feeling better. Thank goodness for crutches. It wasn't like it was that far of a walk anyways to Lavon's. All it took was a methodical method on getting there without ruing her outfit. Walking out of her house, she walked pass the pond when she heard her name being called. Turning around, she couldn't believe who it was…her ex-boyfriend Michael.

"Michael, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you Zoe. Your mom told me where you went. I told her that I wanted to fix things with you."

"I don't want anything to do with you Michael. I've moved on from that relationship. We're over."

"You don't mean that Zoe. We had something between us."

"No we didn't. There was nothing good that came out of our relationship. We broke up a year ago. Why are you really here?"

"It's not that simple Zoe. I made a mistake with us and I want another chance. I care about you."

"No, you loved yourself Michael. I don't even like you anymore. You're the mistake that I had to make in order to find love with someone else."

"Come on Zoe, it was one time."

"I caught you cheating on me with my friend and you guys were having sex in my bed. You're lying about it being one time. You were having sex with her the same time I was dating you."

"That's because you wouldn't put out for me. How long does a guy have to wait to have sex with his girlfriend."

"This conversation is over Michael. Get back on the plane and head back to NY where you belong. Find some other girl to annoy."

"Tell me something Zoe, how does the side of your ribs feel? You know if wasn't for that guy, I would have the chance to finally get what I waited for."

"It was you. You sick bastard."

"There's no one here to help you Zoe. What are you going to do now?"

Zoe started to panic. There was no way she could outrun this guy with crutches. Looking to her left, she saw the kitchen light on. Wade was there. If she screamed loud enough, would he hear her? It was at this time that Michael took the opportunity to charge towards her. He grabbed her arms which caused her to drop the crutches. He then forced his mouth on her, pulling her hair and sticking his tongue down her throat. Zoe bit him on the tongue and he cursed and threw her off him. She landed on the side of her ribs, causing her to cry out in pain. Michael walked over to her and kicked her in the side telling her she deserved everything she gets for treating him like he was a nobody. Zoe tried to fend him off, but he kept laughing at her pitiful attempt to escape. She was about to give up hope when the mysterious man appeared out of nowhere to help her. He took the bottle in his hand and smashed it over Michael's head and Michael immediately fell down. She looked up at the stranger and he said "It's going to be alright Doctor Hart."

The next thing she knew, Wade came out of the kitchen and saw her with the mysterious stranger. He didn't say much, just starred at the both of them. Zoe was about to say something to Wade, but he beat her to the punch "Hi son."


	11. Chapter 11

Never give up-11

Zoe/Wade/Earl:

She wasn't sure who more in shock, her or Wade. The way he was looking between at me and then his dad left me confused. It was almost as this was a bad dream. Wade didn't say much after his dad acknowledged him. She wondered if this was her fault or if he had gotten the wrong idea about the situation. Looking down, Zoe realized how this looked to him. Wade's dad had his hand on her and she was bleeding.

"Wade, this isn't what this looks like. Your dad came in time to help me out."

"Doc…you don't have to explain."

"No, I do. He was the guy Wade I was talking about, the first day I got here. He was the one who talked to me on the side of the road."

"Doc, I know you want to believe that, but my father is a drunk. He only helps himself out."

"Wade…I don't know what's going on between you and your dad here, but I am grateful for what he did for me. He saved me twice. If it wasn't for your dad hitting him with that beer bottle, my ex-boyfriend Michael here might have raped me."

"Son, Doctor Hart's going to be okay."

"Wade…we need to call the sheriff so I can press charges against him. I don't want him to ever hurt another person again."

"Thanks for helping Dr. Hart here."

"Little lady, I believe my son has it from here. I'll be seeing you around."

"Wait, I didn't get your name. At least give me that."

"They call me crazy Earl."

Zoe hopped on over to crazy Earl and said "Thank you Earl for what you did." She then gives him a kiss on his cheek as he walks back into the wooded area. She turns around and hops towards Wade. Standing in front of him she says "I'm okay."

Wade turns away from Dr. Hart and walks back to the kitchen leaving Dr. Hart confused. He didn't say anything to her. What she didn't know was that he had called Sheriff Bill. Once again she screwed things up and he no longer wanted to have anything to do with her. She started to walk away when she hears her name being called. "Doc, where are you going?"

"Umm…back to my place. This night isn't what I had in mind when I was looking for adventure."

"How can you make a joke like that right now?"

"Because it's a lot easier than to look you in your eyes and see the guilt in them. You couldn't have known that he was going to be here. I didn't."

Wade walks up to her and engulfs her into his arms. "I've never been so scared. Seeing you like that…"

"Shhh…It's over now Wade."

They were wrapped in one another's arms for a while until they heard the moaning. Her ex-boyfriend was coming out of it. It was good timing too. Sheriff Bill had just arrived and then put handcuffs on him to take him down to the station. He continued to yell that it wasn't over and that he would be seeing them both soon.

…

Lemon/George:

"I have to say that was the last thing I expected out of your mom George."

"Which part?"

"Where she wanted you to break up with me to date other woman, or to abort our baby?"

"She's going through a rough time right now. You heard that my parents are separated and contemplating getting divorced."

"Why are you defending this situation? Don't you get it, she is trying to break us up and you are falling into her hands."

"That's not true Lemon. I'm just trying to process everything that went on tonight. I just found out we are having a baby…a baby."

"I know. It's exciting right. I'm so happy right now."

"Lemon…it's just overwhelming right now. I'm not trying to bring you down. I'm happy that we are having a baby too."

"You don't seem like it."

"I don't want to fight with you Lemon. Let's not let anyone come in between us alright."

"You're right George. What matters is that there are 3 of us to worry about right now."

"Let's just head to bed and not worry about tomorrow."

….

Lavon/Zoe/Wade:

"Well, well, well…if it isn't my favorite two people."

"Lavon…"

"What's going on here?"

"It's not what it looks like. Zoe was attacked tonight from a crazy ex-boyfriend."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Lavon. Wade, I'll take a rain check on dinner."

"Doc, I promised you dinner."

"Wade, not tonight alright. It's been a long day for the both of us. Lavon, I'll see you tomorrow. Take care of him."

Zoe picks up the crutches and heads back to her place. Wade and Lavon watch her leave. Once Lavon is sure she is out of range, he turns to Wade and asked him what happened.

"Doctor Hart was attacked by her ex like she said."

"It's a good thing that you were able to help her. I can't imagine what could have happened to her if you hadn't been there."

"It wasn't me Lavon that helped her. As much as I would have, it was Earl who did."

"Wait, you're saying your dad was the one who saved Zoe?"

"Yes. He was also the guy that Doctor Hart was saying was talked to her when we found her."

"Wow…that's great news Wade. I mean, Earl saving Zoe."

"It seems surreal. I'm happy that he was able to help her."

"What was your dad doing around here?"

"I have no idea. He didn't stick around."

"Maybe you should talk to him Wade. I know you guys have you're up and down, but after tonight…"

"I'm not ready yet Lavon. Besides, I want to make sure Doc is alright."

"Are you alright Wade? You don't seem like yourself."

"It's just a long night Lavon. I'm going to head on out."

"Goodnight Wade. Tell Zoe if she wants to talk, I'm only over there."

"I never said I was going to her place."

"You didn't have too. I can hear it in the way you talk about her."

"Goodnight Lavon."

….

Wade/Zoe:

Lavon was right. I couldn't stay away from Doctor Hart after everything tonight. I had to make sure she was okay. Standing outside her door, not having a clue on what to say to her, he heard the pitiful cries. She was in pain.

"Doc…open up the door. We need to talk."

She wasn't responding to him and he made the decision to look for the spare key that Lavon always had around here. If he remembered correctly, Lavon always placed it at the bottom of the plant. It never made since to him, but that was his call. He found the key and slid it into the door and when he opened the door, it broke his heart even more. Doctor Hart was curled up on the side of the bed, tears streaming down her face, starring out the window like a lost girl. He immediately went to her and wrapped his arms around her and she cried even harder on him.

"I'm here now Doc. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again, I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Never give up -12

Wade/Zoe:

"Hey, there is nothing to be afraid of Doc. You had no idea that your ex-boyfriend would show up and do this to you."

"I know Wade. He made it seem like it was my entire fault for not sleeping with him."

"Sweetheart, it's not your problem that you didn't sleep with him. It's your choice and obviously something held you back from sleeping with him."

"It's a promise I made to myself when I was younger Wade."

"I don't understand. You have to explain so I get it."

Zoe slowly gets off the bed with her crutches and then turns around to face Wade. "I made a promise to wait for the right man before I slept with anyone. I'm a virgin."

Wade was shocked at first, but happy inside. "It's not a bad thing that you are Doc. In fact, that's the best gift a guy can receive whoever you should give it too."

"It probably sounds cliché huh. I mean, people expect me to know about sex since I'm a doctor. I mean, I have no problem talking about it, but experiencing it is a different story."

"Listen to me. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you have to sleep with them to be in a relationship. If that guy pressures you, then he doesn't deserve you. There is more than sex."

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"Let's just say that I'm not a virgin, but I would never tell a girl that she has to sleep with me in order to be with me. If my mom was alive, she would skin me for doing that."

"It sounds like your mom was a wise one Wade. Were you guys close?"

"I'll tell you about here some other time Doc. I just want to make sure that you're okay."

"I am now. Thank you for stopping by to check on me. I'm feeling better."

"Did you want me to go now? I mean it's kind of late."

"It's probably wise Wade. I don't want your reputation to get ruined by hanging out with me."

"Sweetheart, there will be things you will hear about me in town that'll get your feathers ruffled."

"It's a good thing that I don't believe rumors. I would rather come to the source itself to find out if it's true or not."

"Dr. Hart, sometimes I think you are too true."

"I don't understand Wade."

"You are definitely not what I expected and that scares me."

"Don't be scared of me Wade. I won't hurt you. Whoever it is that hurt you, I'm not that person."

"I see you tomorrow Doc."

"Goodnight Wade."

"Goodnight Doc."

….

Lemon/George:

"Are you awake still George?"

"Yeah, I can't sleep."

"I'm sorry for earlier. I guess I shouldn't have dropped the news to you like that. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Hey, don't apologize for that. It was nice to hear that we are expecting a baby of our own. We are going to be parents."

"I know. It's scary, but I can't wait."

"We will be fine Lemon. It's just a matter of getting everything ready before our bundle of joy arrives."

"I still have to tell daddy George."

"Brick doesn't know yet? That's surprising."

"He's been busy lately with the new doctor that arrived in town the other day. I saw her briefly."

"I didn't hear about that. When did we get a new doctor?"

"A couple of days ago. I guess daddy finally admitted he needed help in the town."

"It's strange. I guess we've been in our own bubble that I hadn't heard about the new doctor."

"All I know is that she's a female and Wade and Lavon were with daddy."

"I'm sure I'll run into her in this town. After all, it's a small town."

"That it is George Tucker."

"Goodnight Lemon and baby."

"Goodnight George."

….

Wade/Lavon:

"You know, you surprise me Wade."

"Lavon…what are you doing out this late?"

"Curious on how things went."

"She's better and finally getting some sleep."

"You're a good man Wade."

"I wouldn't tell anyone that. They might think you are crazy."

"Highly doubt that. I'm a good judge of character and what you've done for Zoe in a short time shows me how you really care for her."

"I'm just looking out for her Lavon. That's what we do for neighbors."

"Keep telling yourself that Wade and one day you'll lose her."

"I wasn't going after her."

"No, but your heart is."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard from you Lavon."

"Think about it Wade. If you didn't have a heart, none of those actions tonight would have mattered to you. I've seen you with other woman and you've never gone out of your way to make sure she was okay. I saw your face tonight when you saw Zoe after the attack. There was guilt across your face as to why you couldn't have been there to help her. I also noticed that when you mentioned your dad saving her, there was a sense of relief."

"I know Lavon. I can't believe he didn't say anything to me."

"Maybe it's because you haven't spoken to him."

"I'll stop on by and check on him tomorrow."

"You can take Zoe with you."

"Why?"

"I think she would probably like to meet your dad and get to know him."

"You think?"

"Of course she would. I mean, if she is going to have you as a boyfriend, she's going to want to know her boyfriend's father."

"She's not my girlfriend for the millionth time."

"It's only a matter of time Wade."

"I'll take that bet Lavon."

"You are on Wade. May the best man win."


	13. Chapter 13

**For those of you who read the other story and got confused, I accidentally posted the wrong storyline. I've corrected it since then. Thanks for reading.**

Never give up-13

Lemon/George/Brick:

"Hi daddy."

"Lemon, George. What a nice surprise. What brings you both here to the practice today?"

"Well, we wanted to talk to you."

"Okay. Can it wait or is it important?"

"It's pretty important daddy. Do you mind if we talk in the back?"

"Follow me both of you. So what's going on Lemonade?"

"Well, George and I are having a baby."

"Wow. That is wonderful news honey. Congratulations to you too George."

"Thanks Brick. It was a nice little surprise."

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandfather. Do your parents know yet George?"

"We told them last night. They weren't as receptive, but they have their own problems going on right now."

"That doesn't sound like them, but like you said, they were pre-occupied. Does that mean the wedding is going to be on hold or are you guys getting married faster?"

"We haven't talked about that yet daddy. We're just taking things one day at a time."

"I'm going to be a grandfather. Is it okay to tell Dr. Hart? I mean, she's my colleague and it would be nice to talk to someone else about it."

"Umm…sure daddy. It's obvious she means something to you. You never did tell me how you know her."

"She was a good friend of mine's daughter sweetheart. In fact, I wanted you two to meet. I think you guys would get along."

"Okay. Well I don't want to take up your time daddy. We just thought we'd stop by and tell you the news. I'll meet Dr. Hart when she gets the chance. I would like to know who else has my daddy's interests."

"Lemon…"

"I'm not jealous daddy. I'm glad that you get the chance to relax a bit now and have some time to relax."

…

Lavon/Zoe/Wade:

"Zoe…how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm starving. I didn't get to eat dinner last night so ignore me when I pig out."

"LoL…I like a woman with an appetite."

"It looks like you made a spread here Lavon."

"It won't last for long Zoe. Wade will be here soon enough and that guy can put food away."

"I better get a head start then." Zoe picks up some pieces of bacon, scrambled eggs with cheese and stacks of blueberry pancakes."

"Wow...Zoe Hart, you are full of surprises. I can't believe you got that much food."

"Mmmm…this food is great Lavon. Wade might not get any if he doesn't show up here."

"That'll teach him a lesson for showing up late."

Zoe smiles as she pours more syrup on her pancakes. "Lavon, this is so good."

"Thanks Zoe. It's nice to be appreciated once in a while."

Just then Wade walks through the kitchen door and notices Lavon and Zoe eating. She has a smile on her face and that made him smile.

"Doc, Lavon…What's going on here?"

"Wade, you might want to get some food before Zoe eats it all. She's on her second helping."

"Lavon said you snooze, you lose."

"You seem so proud of yourself there Doc."

"Hey, I was starving. I didn't eat dinner last night."

"I bet Lavon here was instigating the cause."

"Nope! He told me that you liked to put food away and I should get mine before you eat it all."

"Guess I'll just get something at work then. It looks like you are enjoying the food too much."

"It's so good Wade. I wish you could have eaten some of this."

Wade watches Zoe lick her lips and groans at that image. He knew how sweet her lips were. Lavon noticed Wade watching Zoe and gave him a huge thumb up.

"Doc…you need a ride to work. I'm heading out that way."

"Yeah. Give me a minute will you. I want to clean up before I go to work."

"I'll just wait here and talk to Lavon."

"Okay."

When Zoe is out of earshot, Lavon turns to Wade. "I saw that look."

"You are not winning Lavon."

"Should I start planning your wedding?" Lavon laughs at seeing Wade's scowl.

"Let's make a real bet Lavon. If I get Doctor Hart to fall for me, then I will do what you want."

"I don't think that's wise Wade. If she found out, she'll have both of our heads."

"Don't be scared Lavon."

"I don't know Wade. We might her feelings and she'll hate both of us."

"Someone's scared."

"Fine…When I win, I want you to tell Zoe how you really feel."

"Deal." They shake one another hands.

Zoe comes out to the kitchen and notices them shaking hands. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing Doc. Lavon and I just have a bet going on."

"I don't want to know what you guys bet on. It'll keep me from having to choose sides. I'm ready to go Wade when you are. Lavon, thanks for breakfast. I haven't had anything this good in a long time."

"You're welcome Zoe."

Wade and Zoe leave the kitchen and Lavon sits down on the counter and ponders what he and Wade just did. "This isn't good. He has to get to Wade and break this bet off. There was no way he could do this to Zoe."


	14. Chapter 14

Never give up-14

Zoe/Brick/AB:

"Hey Brick. I'm sorry that I'm a bit late. It's hard to navigate with these crutches sometimes."

"Oh, it's okay. How are you feeling?"

"After everything that's happened in the course of the few days, I can say it's gone pretty well. Wade's been really great to me and Lavon makes a kick a.. breakfast. Who knew blueberry pancakes could taste that good."

"Zoe, did you say Lavon cooked you blueberry pancakes?" AB asked.

"No, not just for me. Wade was supposed to have some of it too but he came in too late and lost out on it. He snoozed and I gained the food."

"Wow. It's been awhile since Lavon made his famous blueberry pancakes. I wish I was there with you this morning."

"You should come over AB when you get the chance. I could always use a girlfriend to talk too and hang out with. We could have a girl's night."

"That sounds like fun. It's been awhile since I've had that type of fun."

"Let's plan it. I won't really be going anywhere. It's either work or hanging out with Wade."

"Wade huh. What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing. He's just been a really good friend since I got here and it's convenient that he lives across the pond from me."

"I'd watch out for that one. He's quite the charmer."

"Everyone keeps warning me about him, but the Wade I see is nothing like people have described him as. Nothing personal AB, but I like discovering things about people myself."

"I feel you Zoe. I will keep my comments to myself when it comes to Wade."

"So what's going on with you AB? Do you have a special guy in your life?"

"No. It's hard to find a good man these days."

"How about Lavon? He's single and it would be perfect. It would be nice to give back to him since he's been really good to me these last couple of days."

"I don't know Zoe…Lavon. What if he doesn't like me?"

"How would you know unless you guys go on a date? I'll set it up for you."

"Alright. Just give me the time and place Zoe."

"Yeah. You won't regret this AB."

Zoe then turns to Brick "I'm sorry about that. I promise to discuss things outside of the practice."

Brick chuckles. "It's alright Zoe. You don't have to worry about me. I'm not going to get mad because you're making plans with AB. Besides, I wanted to talk to you about something in the back."

"Okay. AB, talk later. Brick, I'm all ears."

…

Wade/Earl:

He told Lavon that he would talk to his dad after what he did for Doctor Hart. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for Earl being there when Doctor Hart needed someone the most, but he wished he could have been the one. Of course he didn't want to tell anyone else that. It would only prove to Lavon that he liked her more than he cared to admit. He wasn't ready to reveal his feelings quite yet to himself because he didn't understand them himself.

"Dad…are you here?"

"Son, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk about yesterday."

"You mean with your girlfriend. She's a feisty little thing. I can see why you are smitten with her."

"Doctor Hart is not my girlfriend."

"Okay, if you say so. So what do you want to know?"

"She said that you were there that day when she was injured on the road and then you suddenly appear when she needed help. Are you stalking her?"

"Haha…of course not son. I just happen to be walking home from the cemetery to visit your mom when I heard someone being attack. I was about to help her when I heard a car coming along the road. I just didn't know it was yours. As for being near the plantation, I was just taking a short cut home when I heard a male threatening a female. I took the bottle and hit him on the head."

"Yeah, I saw the damage on his head. It's a good thing you were there. I couldn't imagine what would have happened to Doctor Hart. That ex-boyfriend of hers is a piece of work."

"For a guy that isn't dating Doctor Hart, you sure are protective of her. It reminds me of when I was courting your mama. She was always getting herself into some little jam and like the knight in shining armor; I was always there to rescue her."

"I'm not dating her or want anything else to do with her except to be friends with her. I've had the same conversation with Lavon already. Zoe knows where we stand."

"It sounds like you have it all figured out then Wade."

"I guess I do. By the way, thank you for helping Doctor Hart out. Don't be surprised if I show up again with her. I'm pretty sure she'll want to meet the guy who saved her."

"AL righty Wade. I'll be on the lookout for you and your doctor."

"Ugh…she's not my girlfriend for the last time."

Wade takes off grumbling that his dad and Lavon didn't know what they were talking about. All this talk about Zoe was irritating him. He needed to hurry up and win this bet against Lavon to prove that no woman was going to get the best of him. He was Wade Kinsella and he didn't fall for anyone.

….

Zoe/Brick:

"Alright Brick…what's the big news that you can't wait to share with me?"

"Well my daughter and her fiancé just told me that I'm going to be a grandfather."

"OMG…that's exciting. Congratulations Brick. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Zoe. We have to keep it under the radar though."

"No problem. It's not like I have many friends anyway. I have Lavon, AB, Wade and of course you."

"You've only been here for 3 days plus you are a bit injured at the moment. Trust me when I say the town knows who you are."

"That is true. Oh, I need to go down and see the sheriff."

"Problems already?"

"Long story, but my ex-boyfriend tried to hurt me and Wade's dad intervened and saved me."

"Wait, what? Earl?"

"Yes. Do you mind if I go down there? I don't want him to get out anytime soon."

"Of course. Take care of the situation. It's not busy at the moment anyways."

"Thanks Brick and congratulations once again."


	15. Chapter 15

Never give up-15

Wade:

He was in a bad mood ever since he talked to his father. All this talk about Zoe was getting on his nerves. You think she was the greatest thing that dropped in his lap. It didn't help that people here at the Rammer Jammer were speculating about why she came to this small town to work here when she had the opportunity to work in NY. It was as if no one else had anything better to talk about. This was all Lavon's fault. If he hadn't moved her across the way from him, none of this would be happening to him.

…..

Zoe/Lavon:

"Zoe, wait up."

"Lavon, what's up?"

"Do you think we can talk?"

"Sure. Walk with me though. I'm headed to the Sheriff's office. I have to give my statement for what happened the other night."

"How are you doing? I mean with what happened."

"I'm doing better. Wade's been extremely supportive and he let me cry on his shoulder."

"Wade did that? Wow."

"He's a better man than most people probably given credit for."

"I would have to agree with you most of the time."

"Are you talking about the rumors? I choose to hear them from his mouth than the word of the town. People can be biased against him."

"You and Wade are what exactly?"

"Were friends, nothing more? Why do you ask?"

"The way you two were acting this morning, I just assumed that you guys were more."

"Between you and I Lavon, I wouldn't mind being more with Wade. I mean, he's been sweet to me since I've gotten to town. He's gone out of his way to help me when he doesn't have too. I just think he's guarded at this time. It's almost as if someone he loved hurt him."

"You're pretty perceptive. I hope things work out for you guys."

"Wade's hilarious and can be charming when he wants to be. I know he would probably kill me for this, but he's not much of an a.. hole that he makes himself out to be. I know he's got to keep his reputation intact."

"He's a lucky person to have you Zoe Hart. I hope he realizes that before it's too late."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just hope he doesn't screw this up that's all. Wade has a way of self-destructing things when they are good for him."

"So how's that bet coming along between the two of you? Are you winning?"

"I thought you weren't interested in the bet?"

"I'm not, but you guys got me thinking what it could be. It's a puzzle that I would like to solve. Oh, by the way, I was wondering if you don't mind that I invited AB over. I just thought we all could have dinner together."

"You invited AB to dinner?"

"I just thought that Wade and I could be a buffer in between you guys if you guys went on a date, that way it won't be awkward."

"What did she say about that?"

"AB's in. I just had to make sure things were good for you. I mean if you would of have said "no," she and I could have still had a girl's night."

"Alright then. It's a dinner date. Come on over tonight and well see what happens from there."

"Yeah…you won't regret this Lavon. I can't wait to tell her. See you later Lavon and thanks for the walk and talk."

"I'll see you tonight Zoe."

Zoe waves goodbye to Lavon and proceeds to go inside the Sheriff's office. She was feeling good about this and couldn't wait to share the news with Wade. There was also the matter of the dinner date tonight. She hoped that he would agree to go because if not, this would be the most awkward dinner date ever.

….

Lavon/Wade:

"What in the world brings you here to the Rammer Jammer Lavon?"

"I saw Zoe and walked with her."

"Oh. So where's she at? I don't see her with you."

"She's at the Sheriff's office filing that report, you know with what happened the other night and all."

"Cool. I hope things work out for her."

"By the way, you are invited to dinner tonight at my house."

"What's the occasion? You making up for not making breakfast for me…haha"

"No. Zoe invited AB over, like a date thing and Zoe thought it would be easier if you guys were there, you know to be a buffer in between us."

"I can't Lavon. I have a date tonight."

"Can't you get out of it? I mean, I sort of promised Zoe that you would be there too."

"I'm sorry Lavon. I can't get out of these plans if you know what I mean."

"Really? I thought you were trying to get Zoe to fall for you and win that bet. You can't do it if you aren't around."

"It'll just have to wait. I've got needs Lavon."

"I didn't need to hear that. If you change your mind for any reason, you know where we'll be."

"I wouldn't count on me showing up Lavon. Thank Zoe for the invite though. Another time maybe."

Lavon leaves the Rammer Jammer shaking his head at Wade's stupidity. Sometimes he wonders why he screws things up. Now he had to go on a mission to find Zoe a date tonight so things wouldn't be so awkward.

….

Earl/Jesse:

"Well, well, well, look what we have here."

"Hi dad. I'm sorry to drop in on you at the last minute. I just had some time off from the military and wanted to check in on you and Wade."

"Well your brother is working at the Rammer Jammer at the moment. I'm sure he will be excited to see you again."

"I hope so. So what's going on here?"

"Well, your brother met a girl, but he's putting up walls to protect himself. I know he likes her from the way he's acting."

"Wade likes a girl? That's good to hear. What girl has got a hold of my baby brother?"

"It's the new doctor in town. Her name is Dr. Zoe Hart and she's from NY."

"A person from NY huh. Wade's smitten with her. This I have to see."

"Well, you can find her across the pond from Wade."

"Ahh…the plot thickens. I might have to check this girl out."

"Don't get any ideas son. She's enamored with your brother but he refuses to see it."

"I got the message dad. Hands off Dr. Hart."

"Why don't you go and surprise your brother?"

"It sounds like I'm getting kicked out dad. If I didn't know any better, you have someone special back there."

"Jesse…"

"I'm going. Have fun"

Jesse leaves his father's place and walks towards the Mayor's plantation. He figured he can stop by to check out the doctor before he heads to the Rammer Jammer.

…..

Lavon/Jesse:

Jesse is walking around the plantation and it doesn't look like anyone is home. He starts to walk to the main road when he notices a car pulling up to the driveway. It looks like the Mayor is home. It's good timing and this would be the perfect opportunity to get to know the doctor that Wade was bestowed with.

"Hey Lavon"

"Jesse…When did you get back and how long are you in town for? Does Wade know you're back?"

"I just got back today, 1 week and the answer is No. Wade has no clue that I'm back in town."

"Well I just came back from the Rammer Jammer and he's working if you want to catch him."

"It's okay. I'll see him later on. So tell me about Dr. Hart. My dad was going on about her and how Wade likes her."

"There isn't much to tell except for she's a doctor from NY and she works with Brick. She's been here for 3 days and has settled in so far. She lives right across Wade."

"She must be pretty special if she got Wade's attention."

"Have you got plans tonight? Wade's busy and won't be able to make dinner tonight at my place. Dr. Hart will be there along with AB."

"I don't want to intrude if you have two pretty ladies fighting for your attention."

"Nah Nah…it's not like that. Dr. Hart set up a date for AB and I, and she had the idea that she and Wade would be the buffer in case things went weary. Since your brother is busy tonight with plans of his own, maybe you could fill in. I mean, you can get to know Dr. Hart."

"Alright, I'll be here. It'll be nice to see AB again."

"Come by at 7 p.m. I'll pass that message along to Dr. Hart who'll pass it on to AB."

"I'll look forward to it."


	16. Chapter 16

Never give up-16

Zoe/Michael:

"If it isn't Zoe Hart. What brings you here sweetheart? Miss me already? I don't see your boyfriend with you. Did he get tired of you already?"

"I'm here to file charges against you Michael and hope you get what's coming to you. You disgust me and I feel nothing but pity for you."

"Aww..If I didn't know better, you cared about my feelings sweetheart. It's too bad that I didn't get the chance to show you what kind of man I really am."

"From the rumors that I heard, there isn't much too look at Michael. I might need a microscope to see anything."

"You B… I'll show you what a real man's like when I get out of here."

"I hate you Michael and I can't wait till you pay for your crime."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm not done with you yet. Watch your back. I'm coming for you."

"You're a poor excuse for a man. You're pathetic Michael. It's sad that you get off on fear. I hope they put you in the slammer for a long time."

"Zoe, Zoe , Zoe…you better not get too comfortable. You're mine."

Zoe leaves the jail to head to the Rammer Jammer to talk to Wade. She wanted to make sure that he could make it tonight to Lavon's. After that talk with Lavon, she didn't see why not? It wasn't like he had plans or anything.

…..

Wade/Zoe/Lavon:

"Hey Wade, do you have a minute? I wanted to ask you something."

"I'm kind of busy Zoe. What's up?"

"I'll make this quick. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight at Lavon's. I set him up with AB and I thought that we could be a buffer between them."

"I can't. I have plans tonight. I already told Lavon this when he came by earlier."

"Oh. Okay. I didn't know. Sorry to bother you."

"I heard you were at the jail to file a report about the incident."

"Yeah I was. It's all good. Look, um I don't want to hold you up. I'll see you around."

"You don't have to leave on my account."

"I've got to find Lavon and ask him to change his plans. I'm hoping he'll forgive me about this last minute notice considering it's my fault."

"Why don't you ask him now? He's coming in the door."

"Zoe, I was looking for you."

"Coincidence, I was going to try and find you."

"Ladies first."

"Well I was wondering if we can change the plans tonight. I know it's last minute, but as you are aware Wade has plans and It'll be awkward with the three of us."

"That's what I was coming to tell you. We're still on for tonight, at 7 p.m. There is someone who I want you to meet. He just got back into town today and is only staying for a week."

"A friend of yours? You're just not saying that to make me feel better are you?"

"Nah, Nah. I told him a little about you and he's interested to learn more about you."

"He's got me at a disadvantage here. Well, tell me about him then. At least give me his name."

"His name is Jesse."

Wade hears this and spits out the water he was drinking. He turns to Lavon and says "You can't be serious. He's back in town and didn't even tell me."

"Who is Jesse?" Zoe asked

"My brother." Wade replies

"Well okay then Lavon. Tell Jesse that we've got a date. I'll meet you guys at the kitchen tonight at 7. Wade, have fun with your plans."

Wade makes sure that Zoe leaves the Rammer Jammer before exploding on Lavon. "Seriously, my brother of all people. You couldn't have asked anyone else to go to dinner."

"For someone who didn't care about Zoe, you have a funny way of showing it. Have fun tonight Wade. Don't' worry about her. She can take care of herself."

Lavon leaves the Rammer Jammer and Wade is left stewing. He can't believe this is happening. He can't believe that Lavon would do this to him. He'll pay him back.

….

Zoe/Jesse:

She almost made it up to her house when the crutch snapped in half. Now she was left with only one crutch to get to her place and it was going to take her even longer. Nothing was going right at this moment. Hopping on one foot, she was slowly inching closer when she heard a voice. It startled her causing her to lose her balance. The gentleman caught her before she fell.

"I'm sorry for startling you."

"Thanks for catching me from face planting. How embarrassing would that have been?"

"I wouldn't tell."

"Um…I can walk the rest of the way. You can put me down."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I just let made you walk the rest of the way to your place? My mama raised me better than that."

"I haven't seen you around since I've been here. Are you new to town?"

"I grew up here, but left when I was 18 years old. I'm just home for a week."

"I don't want to keep you from anything important."

"It's all worth it for a beautiful lady."

"You are quite the charmer. What's your name?"

"Jesse"

"Wade's brother?"

"Yeah. Word travels fast in this town."

"I just ran into Lavon and he told me that you would be filling in."

"You don't have a problem with that do you? I mean if you and Wade are a couple…"

"What? No. Wade and I are not a couple. We're just friends. Besides, he's got plans for tonight. I'm glad you are coming. I won't feel like a third wheel."

"Alrighty then. How about I pick you up at 6:45 p.m. and then we can walk or I can carry you on over to Lavon's place?"

"It's a date."

"Dr. Hart, I've done my job. See you tonight."

"Thanks Jesse. See you later."

Jesse walks away from Dr. Hart's house and runs into the one person he hadn't seen yet, Wade. He didn't look too thrilled to see him. He wondered how much Wade had seen. This was going to be interesting.

…..

Wade/Jesse:

"Jesse…"

"Wade…"

"So I guess I'm the last one to know. I noticed that you were helping Zoe."

"Yep. You saw that huh?"

"I couldn't help not. I was just on my way to my place."

"Have you got time to talk or do you have to get ready for your date?"

"Did she tell you that?"

"It might have come up in our conversation just now."

"How long are you in town for Jesse?"

"I'm here for a week Wade. I thought we could hang out while I'm here in town."

"Sure. Look I'm glad you're here. I need to get ready for tonight. Got plans if you know what I mean."

"Alrighty then. I guess I should go. I need to take a shower and be presentable for Zoe. I'm picking her up. I probably should get her some flowers too. I'd hate to come empty handed."

"You know it's just dinner right, not a real date."

"Yeah, I know. But you never know what might come out of it if you know what I mean. Zoe's pretty hot and I think she's funny from the short time I've talked to her."

"Whatever bro. Just don't expect a whole lot."

"It almost sounds like you are jealous Wade."

"That's ridiculous Jesse. I guess you're more tired than you thought from your journey home. I could care less what you do with Zoe. She and I are only friends, nothing more. She is free to date whoever she wants."

"I'll stop on by tomorrow then. We should go fishing or something. I want to hear about what you've been up too Wade."

"Don't stop by too early. I might not be alone."

"I'll remember that. Later Wade."


	17. Chapter 17

Never give up-17

Jesse/Earl:

"Hey dad, I hope you don't mind but I have plans tonight. Lavon invited me to his place for dinner. "

"Have fun Jesse."

"It's more of a group date sort of. Dr. Hart set Lavon up with AB and she and I will be the buffer in between those two in case it didn't work out. You know how awkward things can be."

"How did that come about son?"

"I ran into Lavon at the Mayor's plantation and he asked if I could fill in as Dr. Hart's date since Wade already had plans. I agreed I'd do it to learn a little bit more about Dr. Hart and get a free meal out of it. I wish you could have heard Wade when I told him. He sounded jealous."

"You told him?"

"Yeah. He was on his way back to his place and he saw me helping out Dr. Hart to her place and it was almost like an interrogation. It was quite funny. I wish you could have seen how he was trying to maintain his composure when I told him that I was getting her flowers tonight."

"Maybe this will wake him up Jesse. I told your brother earlier that he's a fool to let this one get away. He's smitten with her."

"I'll be careful around this one. She is infectious and I can see why Wade likes her."

"Well you might want to get ready their son. No woman is going to want a smelly guy."

"I get the message. I'm on my way to the shower."

Earl shook his head and hoped that this didn't cause more conflict between the brothers. He loved both of his boys with all his heart, but they both could be stubborn. As for Dr. Hart, she was a special woman. Wade needs to stop playing around and take a chance with her.

….

Lemon/George:

"George…I need you to let me up."

"Lemon…I thought we were going to stay in and watch some tv together?"

"George, I need to go to the bathroom. I don't feel good."

"You not feeling good? Hold on, let me help you."

"George…that's when she couldn't hold it any longer and threw up on him."

"Gross…"

"I'm sorry George. I tried to hold it in." Seeing George's facial expression caused Lemon to burst into tears and he felt guilty about it.

"Please Lemon don't cry. I know you didn't mean it. I'll jump in the shower and then I'll wash the sheets while you rest."

"Are you sure? I know how much you wanted to relax."

"Lemon, you're not feeling well. You have the baby to worry about too. I'll make you some soup."

"Thank you George. I love you."

"I love you too Lemon."

…..

Wade:

He couldn't believe that Jesse would agree to dinner with Zoe after just meeting her. He blamed Lavon for this. If it wasn't for him, Zoe would have probably cancelled the whole thing and she would have stayed home and watched a movie with AB instead. Now she's on a date with Jesse. Doesn't she realize that it's his brother? Maybe he should go over there and talk with her, to warn her about his brother.

…

Zoe/Wade:

Hmm…what does one wear to a dinner party? It has to be simple and tasteful. She pulled out her little black dress and paired it with a pair of heels. She put on minimal make-up to accentuate her features and to make her eyes pop. She was putting the last of her lip gloss on when there was a knock at the door. Zoe wasn't expecting anyone this early and opened the door to find Wade on the other side.

"Wade, what are you doing here?"

"That dress is amazing on you."

"Thanks Wade. So what brings you by? It can't be to see what I'm wearing tonight at dinner."

"What…no. I ran into Jesse earlier. He told me that he was taking you to Lavon's dinner thing tonight."

"Yeah. It wasn't like it was planned or anything. To be honest, I thought I would have to cancel it tonight but Lavon ran into Jesse and asked him to join tonight and well you know the rest from there."

"What did you think of Jesse? I mean he can be pretty head-strong."

"Umm…I don't know yet. He seemed pretty nice and he was helpful earlier. One of my crutches got stuck and he caught me in time from making a fool of myself. I'll find out more tonight."

"Did he tell you that he's only here for a week? I mean, I don't want you to place all of your hopes in this one basket."

"Wait…you think Jesse and I are on a date? That's hilarious. Does he think that?"

"I don't know what he thinks. All I know was that he sounded excited to get to know you."

Zoe starts flipping through her drawer frantically looking for what she needed. Wade is confused and watches as she's rummaging with a panic look on her face.

"Zoe, what are you looking for? I can maybe help you."

"I found it." Zoe showed Wade what she found and he cringed.

"Why do you need that?"

"Wade, who wants bad breath when kissing someone?"

"Wait, you plan on kissing Jesse?"

"Who knows? No one plans on kissing anyone. If it happens, I want to be prepared."

"You're making a mistake Zoe. Jesse isn't the right guy for you. He'll be gone in a week."

"Look Wade, I'm a big girl. I can handle your brother. It's not like I'm planning on sleeping with him. Why does it bother you so much?"

"I just think you don't know your limits and one day someone will take advantage of your good nature."

"What are you really trying to say Wade? I'm tired of trying to read between the lines in this conversation."

"I'm saying that you're dressed provocatively and you're sending the wrong message to my brother or any guy for that matter."

"Does that apply to you too? You said the dress looked amazing on me."

"Zoe, I'm a guy. Of course I'm going to say that. A guy will say anything if they think they are going to get some."

"I think it's best if you go Wade. You're date might be wondering what you're doing at my place. As for Jesse, don't worry about what we'll be doing. It's none of your business who I choose to kiss or sleep with."

"Maybe Michael was right about you. Maybe you're nothing but a tease."

Zoe paled at his words and Wade knew that he had gone too far. She looked up at him and could see that he had hurt her feelings. Her emotions were written all over her face. He wanted to take back the words, but they just wouldn't come out.

"Get out Wade. I don't want anything to do with you again."

"Doc..."

"Out, NOW Wade."

Wade left her place and couldn't believe he just did that. He thought it wouldn't affect him, but it did. Doctor Hart had definitely gotten underneath his skin and he was a dead man. Once Lavon, Brick, Jesse and Earl found out what he did, they would hate him like he hated himself right now.


	18. Chapter 18

Never give up-18

Zoe:

Well that went well tonight. The nerve of Wade to think that I deserved what Michael almost did to me. I can't believe I thought Wade was better and to confide in him with her personal feelings only made it worse. She didn't understand why he was being so hurtful with her. It was so unlike him. He had been so sweet to her until tonight. I'm not going to cry over someone who can't appreciate her for who she was and she was going to make it a mission to have tonight even if it killed her. Wade was no longer going to be on her mind. In fact, she no longer considered him a friend.

….

Wade/Jolene:

He was slamming the door in his house, punching holes in the wall and guzzling beer like crazy. Stupid, stupid, stupid he kept telling himself. This was his entire fault and there had to be some way to fix this with Zoe. She wasn't like any other girl he ever met. He sat down in his chair and put his face in his hands when he smelt her. She was here and he was no longer in the mood.

"Wade…do you need some more time to get ready?"

"Jolene, I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood right now."

"You mean you don't want to go out?"

"Yeah."

"Well we don't have to go out to have a good time. We can stay in and have a little bit of fun." She starts to kiss him on the side of his neck and starts to unbutton his shirt. He stops her from continuing and tells her "you have to go Jolene. I can't do this."

"You Wade Kinsella are asking me to stop…why? You've never turned me down before."

"I'm not in the mood Jolene. Just show yourself out."

"It's that new doctor isn't it? I saw the way you were looking at here at the bidding."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"OMG…you really like her."

"I'm sorry Jolene for tonight."

"Wow…Wade Kinsella actually cares about someone else other than himself. That's a first."

"Get out Jolene."

"I never thought I'd see the day that Wade Kinsella would wallow in pity over a girl. I can't wait till the girls find out how pathetic you have become."

Wade waits till Jolene leaves the house and throws the beer bottle against the wall. As much as he hated what Jolene said, she was right. He was downright pathetic.

….

Jesse/Earl:

"Wow son, you are looking quite dapper tonight for a dinner with Dr. Hart."

"I figured I'd get in the spirit tonight. If I dress well, I might be able to get more information out of the good doctor. Besides, I know it's going to eat Wade inside."

"Be careful son. You know how you're brother can be when it comes to people he cares about."

"Dad…I'm not planning on falling in love with Dr. Hart. It's just dinner and maybe dancing. We're supposed to have fun."

"Well you make sure to be on your best behavior son. I don't want to have to bend you over my knee if you mistreat that young lady."

"You like her, I mean Dr. Hart."

"I think she is nice, young women who will be good for your brother. I haven't seen Wade so attached to anyone since your mama. It's nice to see him smile."

"Well let me get the show on the road. I have to stop by and get some flowers for her. I'm going to show her that the Kinsella men know how to treat a lady right."

"Say Hi to your brother for me. I have a feeling he'll be curious."

"He told me that he had a date tonight. I highly doubt he'll care dad what's going on. He probably thinks we'll be chaperoned for the event."

"Don't underestimate him son. Wade can be pretty crafty."

"I'll keep that in mind dad. Have fun with your lady friend."

…..

Lavon:

Oh boy. It's been awhile since I've been on a date. My palms are sweaty at the idea of tonight's dinner with AB. What if I screw up? AB won't want to date me again. I need to calm down and take slow breaths. Zoe and Jesse will be here too. I just need to focus on my cooking. I know she loves my cooking, especially the blueberry pancakes. It's going to be show time soon. It's less than 2 hours and I need to make myself "perfect."

….

Jesse/Thelma:

"Jesse Kinsella, is that you?"

"Thelma…how nice to see you."

"My, my…it's been a while son since I've seen you. How is everything with you?"

"It's been a whirlwind Thelma, but I'm enjoying the military. I'm actually on leave for 1 week so you'll be seeing me around."

"Wade and Earl must be happy to have you home."

"They are. I'm sorry to cut you off but I was wondering if I could get the most beautiful bouquet of roses from you."

"Is there a certain color that you need for this lovely lady you are seeing tonight?"

"Well how about some pink and white roses Thelma? I think she'll like that."

"She must be someone special to catch your eye in one day. Who is the lucky woman Jesse?"

"It's a secret Thelma. I promise if things work out, you'll be the first to know."

"I'm holding you to that Jesse. Treat the young lady right."

"Yes ma'am. "

"Here you go son. Have fun and don't forget to slip me some details…hint hint."

Jesse kisses Thelma on the cheek and happily skips out of the store. All he could think about was all the fun he was going to have tonight. He was going to play up the whole Zoe thing to the best of his ability. He just hoped she would play along.

…..

Zoe/AB/Jesse:

"Knock, Knock…Zoe, it's AB."

"Come on in AB. I'm sorry for not answering. I was just getting the rest of my outfit together."

"Wow Zoe. I feel underdressed right now. You do realize that it's Wade's brother right?"

"Yes."

"Okay sweetie, what's going on here? I thought Wade caught your eye."

"I don't want to talk about Wade at all AB. He is an a.."

"Okay. It's obvious you guys are on the outs. Hopefully whatever is going on can be resolved between the two of you."

"It's not as easy as it seems. He hurt me tonight and I refuse to give him anymore of my attention."

"Do you need me to kick his butt for you? I will go on over and give him a piece of my mind."

"No. Let's not let him ruin our night. It's all about you AB. You look stunning by the way. I love the pieces you've chosen for your outfit. Lavon won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"Zoe, you are so sweet. Jesse is going to be floored by your look."

"Did I just hear my name being talked about?"

"Jesse…Hi. I wasn't expecting you for another 30 minutes."

"I can always go back out and come back in 30 minutes if you want. I don't want to interrupt you and AB's girl talk."

"No…that's silly of you Jesse. Come on in."

"These are for you Zoe but I was hoping you don't mind if I share them with AB. I didn't realize she was going to be here or I would have brought 2 bunches of flowers."

"Awe…that is so sweet of you Jesse. Thank you for the flowers. They are gorgeous."

"Here you are AB. White roses for the beautiful woman in green."

"Thank you Jesse. They are stunning."

"Now if I could get the pleasure of escorting two beautiful ladies on my arm, it would make my night and leave all the other guys jealous."

"Jesse you are going to spoil us and we're going to expect the men in our lives to do the same."

"It would give me nothing more than to see the two of you happy and having fun tonight."

"Excuse me for a moment guys. I want to make sure I have everything." Zoe stated

AB waited till Zoe was in the bathroom before telling him what's going on.

"Jesse…it's too bad that Wade wasn't more like you" AB stated

"What do you mean? What did he do?"

"I'm not sure what your brother did, but it must have been bad if Zoe refuses to talk to him. Maybe you can find out over dinner, by taking her outside alone."

"Okay! Thanks for telling me. I'll look into it."

"Shhh…she's coming back."

"You guys ready to go to Lavon's? I'm sure he's just as anxious to see us." Zoe stated.

"I'm ready when you are ladies."

Jesse takes both ladies on each arm, walking slower due to Zoe's crutch. It boggled him as they were walking out what in the world Wade did to screw things up from the time he saw him this afternoon to dinner tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

**This was more of a challenge. I hope I brought it to life so you could feel the pain. Enjoy!**

Never give up-19

Lavon/AB/Jesse/Zoe:

"Well here we are ladies…Casa Lavon."

"You are hilarious Jesse." AB stated.

"I agree with her Jesse. Thank you for escorting us Prince charming."

"Prince charming. I like that title. I love helping beautiful ladies in distress. Are you saying that I'm handsome too?"

"You my Prince are the apple of my eye. There is no other man who makes me feel the way I feel right now, loved."

"Well Princess Zoe, I will do whatever it takes to put that beautiful smile on your face."

"Alright guys cut it out. You guys are making me feel nervous about tonight's date. I feel like I should be chaperoning you two instead."

Jesse and Zoe look at one another and burst out laughing. "That's a good one AB." Jesse and Zoe said.

"Hmm…you guys are in sync too. I got my eye on you two."

"Pfft…let's go in before Lavon send the search party out for us. We don't want him to think we stood him up tonight."

"Ladies first." AB opens up the door and is surprised to see the kitchen lit with candles, flowers in the middle of the table and Lavon in a suit."

"Wow Lavon, you look amazing. Doesn't he Zoe?"

"I agree with her Lavon. AB's right. You are looking dapper tonight."

"You ladies are looking stunning yourself."

"Hey…how come I don't get comments too? What am I, chopped liver over here?" Jesse said

"You look nice too." Lavon said

"Thank you for noticing Lavon. I was wondering if I was going to be complimented on my attire. It took me forever to find something decent to wear."

Zoe turns to Jesse…"Seriously? You didn't have to dress up for tonight. I feel so bad now that you went out of your way to look handsome for me."

"Zoe Hart…you are worth every bit of getting dressed up for. A beautiful woman like you deserves to be treated as one every single day."

"AB told you."

"I'm sorry Zoe. I just wanted Jesse to cheer you up. Please don't be mad."

"It's okay AB. I'm not mad at you. I just don't feel like discussing your idiot of a brother Jesse, no pun intended."

"Alrighty then. We can discuss it whenever you feel like talking about it."

"Thank you."

"Let's eat. I'm starving" Zoe stated.

….

Wade:

He saw Jesse escort AB and Zoe over to Lavon's. They looked so happy and carefree being on his arms. It wasn't going to last long though. Once the truth comes out, there will be h… to pay. He laughed at how things turned out tonight. There was a willing female and instead of embracing it, he threw it all away for a woman who didn't see him nothing more as a friend. Everyone kept pointing out that he was into Zoe more than he wanted to admit. He was in denial, but after tonight no more. Zoe Hart was the one person who got underneath his skin and got past his defenses. She was the one that his mom would have approved of for him. She made him feel again. He was had to talk to her, even if that meant going to Lavon's dinner party tonight. Zoe wasn't going to ignore him; he wouldn't let her.

…..

Lemon/George/Mrs. Tucker:

"There is someone at the door George."

"Were you expecting someone Lemon? I wasn't."

"No, unless daddy had to stop on by for something. I'll go and see who it is while you get dressed."

Lemon walks out of their room and opens the front door and sees Mrs. Tucker standing there. "Mrs. Tucker, what a nice surprise. Why don't you come on in? George will be right on out. He's just getting dressed."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you Lemon."

"Oh, okay. Why don't we have a seat down on the couch?"

"That won't be necessary Lemon. This won't take long."

"Alright. What's on your mind Mrs. Tucker?"

"I want you to break up with my son."

"What? That's ridiculous Mrs. Tucker. George and I are having a baby together."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that. George needs to date other people. He's only dated you and has only gotten his feet wet."

"With all due respect Mrs. Tucker, you have no idea on how George's and I relationship work. Just because yours is falling apart does not give you a right to interfere in ours. We are happy."

"I underestimated you Lemon. I didn't think you had a back bone. I'll have to watch you carefully. Don't bother to tell George I stopped by."

"I wouldn't give it a thought. Have a good day Mrs. Tucker."

Lemon couldn't believe the nerve of George's mother. She would have to learn to deal with her when she became her daughter in law."

"Hey Lemon, who was at the door?"

"No one of relevance. It was just your mom."

"Did she try and cause trouble again? I've had it with her."

"George, it's over. She got the message. Let's go and have a little fun."

…

Zoe/Jesse/AB/Lavon:

"First of all, I would like to toast Lavon for hosting this event. It's good to be able to celebrate with good friends and good food. I'm also happy that Jesse was able to attend this event tonight so I wouldn't be the odd person out." Zoe stated.

"I would like to piggyback on Zoe's toast. Lavon, thank you for inviting me to dinner on my first night back. I get to spend it with two beautiful woman and not too many guys can say that. Also, I salute the chef for an outstanding meal. I know where I'm coming if I'm ever starving and need a fix." Jesse stated.

"I want to say something too. Zoe, thank you for setting Lavon and I up. I was a bit scared at first, but you were right about this man. He has a good soul and a good heart. Jesse, I'm glad that you are able to spend the first night with us. It wouldn't have been the same. Lavon, we should definitely do this again, but without our chaperones. So I'm asking, will you go out on a date with me?" AB stated.

"I would love to AB."

"Yeah! Zoe, it all worked out. Thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done if it hadn't been for you."

"I'm so happy that things worked out."

"I would like to interrupt for a moment. Zoe, in this short time you've graced BlueBell, you've made quite the impact. The town people have embraced you as one of their own and that's hard to do. You're a special woman and don't forget that. Jesse, I'm glad that you are able to join us tonight. I hope that you get to enjoy the rest of your time here. AB, I'm so glad that you took a chance on me. I want to toast all of us for tonight. Let's enjoy ourselves and have fun." Lavon stated. They all clinked their glass in the air and that's when they heard the noise outside.

….

Wade/Zoe/Jesse/Lavon/AB:

Jesse opens the door to check out the noise and notices Wade right away. He tries to pick him up, but he swats at his hand. Filing out of the house is the others to see what's going on. He tries to get them all inside, but it's too late. They see who it is and can't believe he's here.

"Wade, what are you doing here? I thought you had plans tonight."

"I need to talk to the Doc."

"She's busy Wade. Talk to her tomorrow when you aren't drunk."

"No…I need to talk to her now. I want to apologize for what I said to her earlier."

Jesse turns to the others "Why don't you guys go on inside? I'll make sure Wade gets home safely." Lavon and AB head inside the house while Zoe stays outside.

"Doc…we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you Wade. Go home."

"You have to let me explain about earlier. I didn't mean what I said. You have to know that I wouldn't hurt you."

"I'm not talking to a drunken person. Jesse, I'll just head back to my place after you take Wade back to his."

"Doc…I'm asking you nicely. Please talk to me."

"No Wade. This conversation is over. You mean nothing to me anymore. We're no longer friends. The only people I can count on are Brick, AB, Jesse and Lavon."

"You might not want to be so quick to judge. If you think Lavon is really your friend, then sweetheart, you've got a lot to learn."

"I'm tired of hearing you talk about nothing you know about."

"Ask him Zoe. Ask him about the bet he and I made."

"I could care less about you're guy's bet."

"You'll care and that image that you probably have of Lavon in your head of being a really nice guy isn't what he is."

Jesse turns to Zoe "I'm sorry for this. Wade's normally not like this."

"Don't talk for me Jesse. I know exactly what I'm saying. Zoe is just too scared to hear the truth and that's why she is running away."

Zoe turns to Jesse "Just let him say what he has to say. It's obviously weighing on his mind. I can handle it."

"I want to tell her alone Jesse. You can stand over there. I promise I won't hurt your date."

"I'll be fine Jesse, really. I just want him to say what he has to say so this night can be over."

"If you need me Zoe, just yell. I'm going to go inside to see if I can help clean up."

"Why don't you do that Jesse? Don't worry about her. She can take care of herself." Jesse walks into the house and then Zoe gives Wade her full attention.

"You got 5 minutes Wade to say what you have to say and then were through."

"So quick to judge Zoe and you haven't heard what the bet was about yet."

"This is pointless Wade. It's over."

"The bet was about you Zoe. Lavon and I bet who would win first. You see, if I got you to fall for me, then I would do whatever Lavon asked of me. If he won, then I would have to admit my feelings for you."

"You're lying Wade. He's not you. He wouldn't deliberately hurt me like that."

"As much as you want to believe those words sweetheart, you know that I'm right. Lavon's been trying to get me to admit that I liked you all this time and was coming up with ways to try and get me to say something. He wasted his time though. I could never like anyone who's cold as ice and frigid to the touch."

Zoe slapped Wade across the face. "Congratulations, you won. I officially hate you."


	20. Chapter 20

Never give up-20

Wade/Zoe/Jesse:

Jesse comes out and notices Wade's face and Zoe's expression. "What the h… just happened here?"

"Zoe slapped me for telling her the truth."

"This doesn't make sense. Zoe, why don't you go home and I'll stop by to check on you. Wade, you're coming with me and I'm going to get to the bottom of this crap. This has to end now."

"Of course you'll take her side. It's always someone else's side isn't it Jesse. I don't need your help, just like I don't need Dr. Hart in my life. Both of you can go and screw one another for all I care."

Jesse had it with Wade's self-righteousness and slugged him in the face, knocking him out cold. Zoe gasped at Jesse's actions. "He'll be alright Zoe. He probably deserved it if you slapped him."

"He was real hateful Jesse and the thing he was spewing from his mouth was not like the guy that I thought he was. I thought he was different. I guess I was wrong."

"Look I don't know the whole truth, but I'll get to the bottom of this. I'm not sure why he's acting out the way he is. I know everyone's been giving him a hard time about your guy's relationship."

"We were friends, but not anymore. I don't want anything to do with him Jesse. There is no way I'll forgive him anytime soon."

"I'm sorry that he hurt you. Dad will definitely be disappointed to hear how he treated you. Our mother would be flabbergasted if she was still alive and did this to you."

"I just can't deal with this right now. I'm going home. I'll be fine Jesse. There isn't a need to worry about me. You should be more worried about Wade."

"Even when you are angry, I can see you still care about Wade. He's an idiot and I guarantee you, I'll let him know."

"Do what you have to do for yourself Jesse. Like I said, I'm done with him. Maybe down the line I might forgive, but I won't forget. Goodnight and thank you for tonight."

"Goodnight Zoe and you're welcome."

…

Lavon/AB/Jesse:

"What do you think is going out there Lavon? I mean, Wade coming on over this late. Zoe told me that he had a date."

"I don't know AB, but I'm sure Jesse can handle his brother."

"I should probably get on home. It's getting late and I have to work in the morning."

"I'm sorry that you have to go. Let me give you a ride home at least. I don't want to spend some more time with you before I let you go."

"Alright. Let me just freshen up first and then we can go."

"I'm going to go outside in case Jesse needs my help or something."

"Okay. I'll meet you outside."

Lavon walks outside and notices Wade is flat out cold on the ground. He notices Jesse is trying to figure out the best way to life him up. "Do you need some help to get him home?"

"No. I'm debating whether to drag Wade home or be nice enough to carry him after that crap he just pulled."

"Look I'm sorry for what happened. I don't know what's gotten into your brother tonight."

"I can Lavon. It's Zoe."

"Zoe…How does she fit in this?"

"She has unbalanced him and Wade was lashing out at her. All I know is that he mentioned something about the truth."

"What did he say?"

"I don't know. Whatever it was, it caused Zoe to slap Wade across the face."

"Wow. I didn't think she had it in her to do something like that."

"Wade probably deserved it man."

"Well umm…I'm gonna be taking AB home in a minute. If you're still here, make yourself comfortable."

"That won't be necessary. I'll be spending the night at Wade's. I want to make sure he feels it in the morning."

The door opens and AB walks out. She notices Wade on the ground, but before she can ask what happened, Jesse intercedes "He's fine. Just drunk."

"Alrighty Jesse. Lavon, I'm ready to go when you are."

"See you later man. We'll talk tomorrow." Jesse stated

Lavon guides AB to his car and proceeds to back away, but not before catching Jesse punching Wade in the stomach.

…

Zoe:

Things were going well tonight until Wade stumbled outside Lavon's place. No one had any idea he would be there since he had a date he told us. What came out of the whole conversation with him though was the "bet" he and Lavon had made. She knew Wade wasn't lying about the whole thing. She saw them shaking hands that day. There was no guilt coming out from her for slapping Wade after he called her cold and frigid. She knew he had issues, but didn't think he could be cruel. Lavon on the other hand, he had no idea what he's in store for. No one was going to make a fool out of her again and she would make sure he felt her wrath.

…

Wade/Jesse:

Jesse finally got Wade home after deciding to carry him. It was the least he could do after punching him in the stomach and face. Now the real fun began. He was going to make sure Wade was just as miserable as Zoe was and wasn't going to rest until he found out why he was being a jacka.. to her tonight.

"Wade, get your butt up."

"Go away Jesse. I'm not in the mood."

"I really don't care. You have the count of 3 before I take this bucket of water and throw it on you."

"Whatever."

"One, two, three…" Jesse then throws it on Wade and he screams.

"What the h.. Jesse. That was freezing cold water."

"That's the least of your worries."

"What in the world is your problem Jesse? Aren't you supposed to be with Zoe or something?"

"You don't get to twist this around Wade. This isn't about me. This is about you."

"Go find someone else to bother Jesse. I have more important things to worry about."

"Tell me something Wade, why did you go out of your way to intentionally hurt Zoe tonight? It must have been pretty bad for her to slap you across your face."

"That's none of your business Jesse. This is between Zoe and I."

"That's it. I'm tired of all these games. You may enjoy playing with her emotions and making her sink to your miserable level, but I won't let you hurt her. She doesn't deserve this at all Wade."

"I'll apologize to her tomorrow."

"She wants nothing to do with you Wade. She hates you."

"We're friends. She's just mad at me."

"It's not sinking in for you right now is it? She wants nothing to do with you ever again after that stunt you pulled tonight. She doesn't want you in her life, ever."

"That's not true Jesse. She likes me."

"What did you mean by the truth?" Jesse asked

"Where did you hear that at?"

"You made it adamant that Zoe know the truth. What were you referring too?"

"The truth? Oh, it had to deal with Lavon and I making a bet."

"A bet? On what?"

"Zoe."

"WHAT?"

"It wasn't my fault he agreed to it. He should have known better."

"Do you have any idea what you did tonight?"

"I'm sure you are going to tell me Jesse."

Jesse picks Wade up and throws him against the wall. "You told her the truth."

"No…I wouldn't hurt her like that…you're lying Jesse. I wouldn't hurt her like that."

In a soft whisper Jesse states "Congratulations Wade…you've alienated the one person who cared about you for being you. Now you can be happy."

Jesse leaves Wade's place and Wade starts sobbing to himself. The tears were flowing out his eyes, like the torrent rain, leaving an empty hole in his chest.


	21. Chapter 21

Never give up-21

Wade:

It had been a long night after everything that happened. He hadn't felt this alone since he mother passed away. She was the only bright spot in his life and that was taken away from him at a young age. He remembered all those nights, staying with her in her room, trying to reassure her that he was going to be okay, when in reality he scared of losing her. She would always tell him that she would be there for him, even if she wasn't physically there. She would always be in his heart. The pain he felt that day was happening all over again, only this time he caused it on someone else.

…

Zoe/Lavon:

Heading to Lavon's place was going to be one of the hardest things she had to do. She had to go in there and find out why he made that bet with Wade. It hurt more so because she knew that Wade was telling the truth. Wade, she should be glad that they are no longer friends after calling her "frigid and cold" and treating her like a disease, but she couldn't do it. She knew what it felt like keeping hate bottled inside. It only made you miserable and she wasn't going to give the benefit of watching her crumble. She was better than that. After all, Candice Hart was her mother and no one taught her better than to pretend like things were okay, even if they weren't. Zoe walked into the kitchen and didn't see Lavon, but he saw her.

"He's not here in case you were wondering."

"I have no idea who you are talking about."

"Well that's good after last night. I'm sorry for what happened. I wasn't expecting him to show up out of the blue."

"Can we not talk about him and talk about you instead?"

"Sure, what did you want to talk about?"

"I had an interesting conversation last night with Wade and he revealed some truth to me. Does that ring a bell with you?"

"I'm not sure where you are going with this Zoe."

"Have a seat Lavon while I tell you this story. You see, it had to do with this doctor and the two guys that she thought were her friends. One day, they decided to come up with this bet and the deal was for her to fall in love with one of them and the other person would do anything he asked. But wait, there is more. The doctor didn't believe the other person at first because there is no way that person could be dumb enough to agree to this bet because it would hurt the person's feelings. The doctor was wrong about the both of them. Now Lavon, does that story recollect in your mind?"

"Zoe, wait let me explain. Yes Wade and I made a bet, but it wasn't intentionally to hurt you. I just wanted him to admit that he had feelings for you."

"Let me get this straight…you made this bet to Wade in order for him to confess his undying love for me. Wake up Lavon. You lost the bet. Wade won."

"He confessed his feelings for you? That's great. I knew he liked you."

"I didn't finish Lavon. He confessed his feelings for me alright. He said he could never like anyone who's cold as ice and frigid to the touch."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Zoe. I'll talk to him."

"No Lavon…you've already done enough for me. In fact, I would appreciate it if you and I only dealt with one another when you need medical help. Other than that, I have nothing to say to you. Oh, if you see Wade, tell him that I meant what I said…I hate him and he's no longer my friend."

Zoe leaves Lavon's place feeling better than ever after getting things off her chest. Lavon on the other hand was going to kill Wade after what just happened. He knew this bet was going to backfire on the both of them. Now, it's all screwed up.

….

Brick/AB:

"Hey Brick, how is your morning so far?"

"Great AB, how is yours?"

"Good. I finally went on my first date in a really long time."

"Oh yeah, anyone I know?"

"Lavon Hayes."

"The mayor huh. Well that sounds promising. Are you going to be seeing more of him?"

"That's the idea. I was hesitant at first, but Dr. Hart was right. He's a good guy. I'm glad that she set me up with him."

"I'm sure that you can thank her later on when she comes in. Can you also send her my way? There is something I need to discuss with her."

"You got it boss. How's Lemon by the way? I haven't seen her lately."

"She's good, busy with George."

"I see. Well I'll try and get a hold of her and maybe we can have a girl's day."

"That would be great. I promised Zoe that she would be able to meet Lemon. By any chance?"

"Sure Brick, I can invite Zoe along."

"Thanks AB."

"You're welcome."

….

Wade/Lavon:

He heard the door slam at his place and when he looked up to see who it was; he knew this wasn't going to be pretty. Lavon was mad as a bull. It looks like the information bombed and there was about to be some h… to pay.

"Lavon, what are you doing here?"

"What in the world were you thinking last night?"

"It's obvious I wasn't. What do you want from me?"

"What I want right now is to knock you're a.. across the room and pound some sense into you, but that wouldn't solve anything."

"Take your best shot if it'll make you feel better."

"Do you have any idea what happened earlier? Zoe came into the house and told me that she knew about the bet we made. I had to explain the reasoning behind it and that just made her even angrier than she was before. She told me what you said to her. How could you be so callous?"

"It just came out. She was baiting me and I wanted to hurt her feelings. I couldn't stand to see her with Jesse. She looked beautiful in her dress and she was happy."

"So you decided to come on over last and make a huge scene in order to get her attention? "

"I didn't plan too. I had plans last night with Jolene, but she told me what everyone else has been telling me, that I liked Zoe and I wanted to prove them wrong."

"Congratulations on winning the bet by the way. Because of you, Zoe only wants to deal with me for medical issues. Thanks a lot pal."

"Let's make this clear, I didn't force you to make that bet. You agreed to it, so don't blame all of this on me to make yourself feel better. You hurt her as much as I have."

"That's where you're wrong Wade. I may have hurt her for the reasoning's I stated to her, but you hurt her emotionally and psychologically. She told me to tell you that she meant what she said last night that she hated you and was no longer your friend."

"I screwed up and I make no excuses for last night and the way I acted. I can only hope that she'll give me a chance to explain."

"I think you have bigger problems than that Wade. You are going to have to tread lightly and slowly work your way towards gaining Zoe's trust again. She put her faith in you and you diminished that."

"I don't even know where to begin Lavon."

"Yeah you do. It's time to face the consequences and deal with the fallout."


	22. Chapter 22

**daisesndaffidols****…Yes Lavon is Zoe's landlord, but the reason why she's not dealing with him one on one is because it comes out automatically from her paycheck. She only wants to deal with him minimal as possible. She's not as mad as him as she is Wade.**

Never give up-22

Zoe/AB:

"Hey AB, you're looking cheerful this morning."

"Actually I wanted to thank you for setting me up with Lavon. It's been forever since that I've been on a date since my divorce with my ex-husband Jake. I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"I'm happy for you AB."

"Why do you look so down? I mean, didn't you have fun last night?"

"I did have fun with everyone AB. Jesse kept me in stitches and you and Lavon were getting along."

"Wade…I knew it Zoe Hart. You like him."

"Oh, let's not get ourselves carried away AB. In fact, I hate his guts right now. He and I are no longer friends AB."

"Wait, what did I miss from last night to this morning? What did Wade do to you?"

"It's a long story AB and I don't want to really talk about it."

"Maybe I call Lavon and find out what happened?"

"He already knows AB. He's part of the problem."

"What did he do?"

"I'll handle it AB. Just enjoy this new dating thing with him."

"Zoe Hart, I am not leaving you hanging by yourself. Tell me what happened or I'll go to Lavon's and find out myself."

"Exhale…He made a bet with Wade about trying to get him admit that he has feelings for me and it backfired on Lavon. Wade won and admitted his feelings for me."

"So you were part of their social experiment? How stupid was that? I ought to go over there and give him a piece of my mind."

"I don't want to deal with this right now AB. I just want to focus on moving on and seeing what this new day brings us here at work."

"This isn't over by a long shot missy. By the way, we're going to lunch with Lemon."

"Brick's daughter?"

"Yes. I heard you hadn't met her and this is no time like the present. Besides once Lemon hears about the way the boys have been treated you, she'll be on your side."

"It sounds like she is scary."

"Only when she's having a bad day. By the way, Brick wanted to see you when you have a free chance."

"Thanks AB for listening."

…

Wade/Jesse:

"What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing this morning Wade."

"Considering that I got slapped, punched in the stomach and face, I'm doing alright."

"You brought that on yourself bro."

"What do you want Jesse? I have things that I need to do before I go to work. I don't have all day to cater to your whims."

"We need to talk about last night and that stunt you pulled."

"There's not a whole to say Jesse. I've already heard it from Lavon this morning and Zoe last night."

"What were you thinking about? I mean you show up out of the blue, intoxicated no less and made a fool out of yourself."

"Look stop playing shrink with me. I don't have to justify the reasons why I did what I did. Go find someone else to irritate."

"No I won't stop Wade. I've been back one day already and we're already off to a bad start. Does this have to do with Zoe?"

Wade is silent for a while. Jesse notices Wade isn't denying it or acknowledging what he said. He's keeping to himself. That reminded him of when their mom died. Wade didn't open up and hid behind his walls.

"I'm not sure what you said to Zoe, but whatever it was, you hurt her badly. I don't think I've ever seen someone so angry and hurt at the same time."

Wade winces, but continues to act like he doesn't hear Jesse. He already knew he hurt Zoe, but having Jesse say it out loud to him made it worse.

"You have the chance to make things right with her despite her saying she didn't want anything to do with. She's nothing like those girls you have fun with."

"Thanks for the lecture Jesse, but I have to go. One of us has a job to do and it isn't you. Let yourself out when you're done."

"This isn't over Wade. I'm not through with you."

…

Brick/Zoe:

"How are you settling in so far Zoe?"

"Things could be better, but that's for another day. AB said you wanted to see me."

"Yes. I know that you've only been at the realm for a couple of days, but I was wondering if you don't mind taking over for the weekend shift. I know it's a lot to ask, but it's been a long time since I've gone fishing and well…"

"Sure, why not? It's not like my dating life is going to be picking up anytime soon."

"I thought you and Wade were getting along fabulously. I mean, you paid $1000 for him to cook for you."

"Yeah, well things are complicated at the moment. I haven't paid the money yet since Wade hasn't cooked for me."

"I see. I'm sure you'll figure things out Zoe."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me something about my real dad. I mean other than you guys were good friends. What made him want to come to BlueBell of all things?"

"Well it had to do with a certain young woman who drove him to this town. You see, he met her on a cruise that docked in the port and they hit it off. She was smitten with him as he was her and they had a good old time. When they got back to port, things all changed. She no longer wanted to continue this adventure and moved onto someone else who was intoxicating and had a name."

"So what you are saying is that Harley fell in love with this woman and she showed him the door after meeting another man."

"Yes. Harley was devastated by this, but continued to focus on the thing that made him happy, his practice. He always enjoyed helping people out and putting a smile on their face. It was important to make the person feel special no matter what."

"He sounds like a good man Brick."

"Harley was loved by the townspeople Zoe. There wasn't one person who didn't love and respect him. When he passed, we were all sadden. In fact, Wade was the one who took it the hardest."

"Why? I mean I don't understand why Wade took the news of Harley's passing so hard."

"No one knows Zoe to this day. He became reclusive for a while. I'm sure that you could find out if you talk to him."

"That's okay. Maybe another time (or never in her mind) Brick. I just wish I had the chance to know Harley. I mean, growing up in NY and having Ethan Hart was great, but I feel like I'm missing a piece of me."

"Well, the only person who really knew Harley besides me is the gentleman who you are currently avoiding. All I know is that Harley was always there for Wade and they had a special bond."

"Thanks Brick. I'm have to get ready for my lunch date. AB's going to be calling in the troops if she doesn't find me."

"Have fun Zoe and thanks for covering me."

Zoe walks out of the conversation more annoyed than ever. In order to learn more about Harley, she had to talk to Wade. She didn't know why the world was against her at the moment. Anyone else she would have been more than happy to talk too, even Lavon at this point. It's not like Harley could talk to her and explain what Brick just said. Life wasn't easy.


	23. Chapter 23

** Cadenf…The dinner will be coming up and it'll be a little bit more revealing about Wade and Jesse's relationship. As for Harley/Wade's relationship, it will slowly be revealed. Wade's got to work on trying to get into good graces with Zoe again.**

Never give up-23

Lavon/Rev. Mayfair:

"Hey Lavon…I was wondering if you were able to collect all the money from the cook-off the other night? I would like to total all the money so we could donate it to those families in need."

"Reverend Mayfair, I've been so busy lately that I haven't been able to collect it. Dr. Hart still hasn't paid her share of the money yet due to Wade not cooking for her yet."

"Why is that? I mean, it's been a couple of days since the event. How hard is it to throw some food together and serve it to her? It's not like he has to do a whole spread for her."

"I'll get on it right now Reverend. I know how important this event is to you and as the Mayor; I assure you that this will be resolved soon."

"Mayor Hayes, I'm hoping to get the money tonight. It would make things easier for those involved."

"Alright, tonight it is. I'll make sure Dr. Hart and Wade Kinsella are on board for this Reverend."

"I knew you could do this. The lord and this town will thank you for it."

"Anything for the town Reverend."

"I won't keep you Mayor Hayes. I'll see you tonight."

"Yes sir."

Lavon watched the Reverend walk away and had to come up with a plan quick. He needed Zoe's money, but getting Wade and her in the same room was going to be a task in itself. He prayed that Zoe would understand.

…..

AB/Zoe/Lemon:

"Are you sure this is going to be okay AB? I don't want to intrude on you and Lemon."

"Nonsense Zoe. Lemon's going to love you. Relax and enjoy yourself."

"I'm just nervous that's all. I mean, Lemon's your oldest and dearest friend and I would hate to screw that up."

"Hush Zoe. Lemon can be quite the queen but underneath it all, she's a really sweet girl. Look, she's coming in. Just pretend it's an old friend back home."

"Lemon…I'm so glad that you could come out to lunch. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"AB, I'm sorry about that. I was dealing with George's family."

"Are they still here in town?"

"Yes. It's a long story, but I'm handling it."

Lemon turns to the other woman that she sees is sitting with AB and says "You must be Dr. Hart."

"That I am. You can call me Zoe."

"Zoe…Daddy's been raving about you. He pays you the highest compliment and that's a rarity."

"He was friends with my real dad and so he's embraced me and so far it's been great. In fact, he's finally going to go fishing this weekend with some guys."

"That's really nice of you. Daddy hasn't been on one of those excursions in a long time. Did he say who he was going with?"

"I believe he was going to ask some lawyer. I just didn't get his name though. He was caught up in his excitement."

"Huh…I guess I better tell George to get ready for some fun in the sun."

"George, I'm sorry. I'm confused."

"Oh…that's right, you haven't met him yet. George Tucker is my fiancé and he's probably the lawyer daddy was referring too."

"I'm sure I'll see him around town then. By the way congratulations to the both of you. Brick told me the good news."

"Daddy told you Zoe?"

"Yes. I guess he couldn't keep the excitement any longer. I'm sorry, was no one supposed to know?"

"What am I missing her ladies?"

Lemon answers "AB, I'm pregnant."

AB screams for joy and gives her a hug. "Wow, I didn't think you guys would you know try so soon."

"It wasn't planned."

"Zoe, I would appreciate if word didn't get around. I want to enjoy this as much before I'm flooded with the news."

"Yeah, no problem. I just assumed that AB already knew. I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright. There is no need to apologize. So have you met anyone here that's caught your eyes yet?"

AB answers "Wade, but unfortunately he's been a a.. hole to her right now."

"Wade Kinsella? What did he do to you Zoe?"

"He and Lavon made a stupid bet on me. Lavon wanted to prove that Wade had feelings for me other than friendship and it backfired on him. Wade told me how he felt, but it was cold."

"That doesn't sound like him. Normally Wade's sweet to everyone."

"Trust me Lemon, I was at that dinner and he was so not himself."

"What did he exactly say?"

"Let's just say he said some hurtful words. He made me furious that I told him that I hated him and no longer wanted to be his friend."

"Wow, how did he take the news?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since the other night. I'm choosing to ignore the situation right now."

"I could talk to him Zoe and find out what's eating him if you want." Lemon stated.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm better off without him right now. Look, I'm sorry for this but I have to run. Brick's going to be wondering what happened to me. Lemon, it was nice meeting you. AB, thank you for the invite."

"Zoe, let's get together and talk when you have a free time." Lemon stated.

"Alright. AB has my information. She can give it to you. See you around."

Zoe leaves and Lemon tells AB that there is obviously more to the story. She's going right to the source to find out what in the world is going on with Wade.

…..

Wade/Lavon/Zoe:

"Wade I'm glad I caught you. I need your help and this is an emergency."

"Sure, what's up Lavon?"

"I need you to cook that dinner for Zoe tonight."

Wade laughs…"That's a good one Lavon. How do you expect me to make that happen? She hates me and doesn't want anything to do with me."

"I don't know yet. I haven't gotten that far yet in my plans."

"Well you better act fast because here she comes now."

Lavon looks at Zoe walking across the street to where they are. He notices she isn't even paying attention to her surroundings. It was now or never.

"Zoe…Hold on for a moment. I need to talk to you please."

Zoe looks up and notices Lavon and Wade and wants to run the other way but is trapped. "What do you want Lavon? I'm busy."

"I know you are mad at me right now, but I need your help."

"Is it medically related?"

"Well no. "

"Then we don't have anything to talk about Lavon."

"It has to do with the dinner that you bid on the other day. You bidded $1000 for Wade to cook you a meal. Reverend Mayfair is expecting me to produce the money tonight so he can get his donations ready to pass out to those in need. It's for his charity."

"I'm sorry Lavon. Look, I'll still give you $1000 for the charity. I'm just not going to have him cook it for me."

"I can't accept that Zoe. Wade's going to have to cook for you in order for me to accept the donation."

"Why? What is the difference between me giving you the money versus Wade cooking it for me?"

"Well, the Reverend earlier asked what Wade was making you and I told him that I didn't have a clue. He considered using Wade's meal as one of things to make for his charity and he'll need the recipe."

"This is a bad idea and you and I both know it."

"Please Zoe. I will get on my hands and knees to beg if that's what it takes to get you to agree."

Zoe shakes her head and rubs her temples to relieve the stress she was feeling. "What did Wade say?"

"He said he would do it if you agreed to it. He didn't want to pressure you."

"I'll do it on one condition."

"Name it."

"I want Jesse to be there too."

"Okay, it's done. I'll make sure he's there with you tonight."

"Lavon, it's off if he isn't."

"I get it."

Zoe walks off and heads back towards Wade. "Well she agreed to do it."

"Really, how did you convince her?"

"I might have told her a lie about the Reverend needing you to make the meal."

"Wow. I never thought you'd stoop that low."

"I also promised her something else."

"What was that?"

"I promised her that Jesse would be there tonight too."

"Seriously?"

"It was her idea Wade and you owe me one anyways after that stunt the other night."

"Fine. Dr. Hart can have her dinner and Jesse all in one."

"Wade…"

"I'll see you tonight Lavon."

Wade walked off annoyed more than he was earlier. Of course Jesse would be there. He wasn't surprised to hear that she asked for him. He's always the one that the girls want to be around with because he's Jesse.


	24. Chapter 24

Never give up-24

Lavon/Jesse:

"Lavon, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I need a favor. Zoe needs you to come tonight to a dinner that Wade is cooking."

"Wait, what? Wade is cooking for Zoe. That's unusual."

"It had to do with a bidding Zoe did the other day and to make a long story short, I need her donation and I sort of lied and said that Wade had to cook in order to get the money."

"What am I, a chaperone between the two of them? "

"Look, I would feel more comfortable if they had someone to interfere in case things got out of hand between them. Zoe is still mad at him for what happened and since you are Wade's brother…"

"How did Wade take the news? I mean, I'm not exactly his favorite person."

"He agreed to it since he's doing it for the town's donation."

"Alright…I'll be there. I make no promise tonight though for a peaceful evening."

"Thanks Jesse. I have to go. I need to get everything that Wade needs for tonight's dinner."

Jesse shook his head at the idea of Wade cooking. The last time he did anything of this sort was when he was trying to impress this girl he liked. Unfortunately, she was using him to get to me.

….

Wade/Lemon:

"Lemon Breeland, what brings you here to the Rammer Jammer today? Aren't you out of place?"

"I just wanted to talk to you Wade. It's been a while since we've talked, you know since I got engaged."

"I've been meaning to congratulate the both of you."

"Well there is more. I'm pregnant. George and I are having a baby."

"Wow…congratulations to the both of you. I remember it was your dream to have a family with a white picket fence. It looks like your dreams are happening."

"Yeah. I just met earlier. AB introduced me to the new doctor in town, Zoe Hart."

"Oh yeah, what do you think of her?"

"She's really nice. I can see why daddy really likes her. She's even taking the weekend shift so daddy can go and have fun."

"That's great. I'm happy for your dad. So are you going to tell me why you are really here Lemon?"

"What did you do to Dr. Hart? When your name was mentioned, she clammed up and wasn't too keen on talking about you."

"I might have pissed her off with my behavior the other night. She wants nothing to do with me right now. Didn't she tell you that she hated my guts?"

"Yes, but I thought she was exaggerating for my benefit. You better fix this Wade."

"I'm working on it Lemon. It's not that easy after all the horrible things that spewed from my mouth. I deliberately hurt her."

"Do you like her Wade, I mean more than just friends?"

"There's just something about her Lemon that I can't shake. She reminds me of someone who meant the world to me."

"Hopefully you figure it soon Wade. You and Zoe are going to be working in the same town and it's better to avoid the awkwardness. Besides, Zoe might end up being your doctor since daddy is splitting patients with her."

"Ugh…I guess I better start figuring out how to deal with this whole thing tonight. I'm actually making Zoe dinner tonight at Lavon's place. Jesse's chaperoning of course."

"How did that come about Wade? I mean the dinner."

"She won me the other day in bidding and in order for the Reverend to get the money from Zoe; I have to make her a meal. She's donating $1000 towards the cause."

"Wow…she's generous. She must really like you in order to do something like that. No girl does something like that for nothing."

"It was just dinner Lemon. Don't make things bigger than they really are."

"You surprise me Wade. I've never pegged you as a guy who backed down from he wanted. It's obvious that you want Zoe or you wouldn't be so keen on making this dinner memorable. I can see the list that you've prepared. She's going to be a lucky lady."

"Pfff…don't you have to get back to George or something? I'm sure he's wondering where you are."

"Enjoy yourself Wade tonight and don't let your brother get the best of you."

Wade knew he had to get home after work and shower. He wanted to make a good impression on everyone there, especially Zoe. He owed her a lot after everything he's put her through.

…..

Zoe:

Running around the room, Zoe is trying to figure out what to wear to tonight's dinner. It's not like she really had a choice in this matter. In order for Lavon to get that $1000, Wade had to cook the meal instead of her donating the money instead. It's been a couple of days without having to deal with Wade and it was nice. She wasn't getting herself worked up like she is now. The thought of seeing him excited her and infuriated her too. He was a puzzle in itself and trying to figure him out was giving her an unrequired headache. The only bright spot is that Jesse will be there tonight. He'll be able to defuse any situation between her and Wade, at least that's what she's hoping. After endless clothes searching, she just decided to go with a simple pair of black shorts and a tank top since it was hot out here. She slipped on her favorite heels and headed out to Lavon's place. It was time to get this over and done with.

…..

Lavon/Jesse/Zoe:

"So you are good tonight right? I mean, making sure that the kitchen stands in place."

"It'll be fine Lavon. Relax."

"Alright. I'm not sure who is showing up first, Zoe or Wade. I would rather they didn't get off on the wrong foot before he had the chance to cook her meal."

"What is my brother cooking by the way?"

"I'm not sure. He just told me to get all the ingredients and then he would work from there."

"Oh. I don't doubt it will be good. He's quite the chef when he puts his heart into it."

They hear a knock at the door and Jesse goes over to open it up. He notices Zoe and immediately embraces her.

"I'm so glad that you could make it tonight Zoe." Lavon stated.

"I really didn't have much of a choice did I?"

"Zoe, can I get you anything to drink? Wade's not here yet."

"Just water please. I need to keep my wits about me."

"Here you go. So what have you been doing since our last dinner?"

"Work pretty much. Brick's been showing me the ropes."

"What have you been up too Jesse since the last time I saw you? I mean, I don't peg you as sitting around at home."

"Just getting myself in a little bit of this and that. You know a gentleman never tells."

"I see. Well I don't need the details anyways. I have a very imaginative mind."

"Did Wade tell you what he was going to cook you when you won the bid?"

"No. I guess we'll all be surprised when he makes us food."

"You know starring at the door isn't going to make the night end faster. He has to arrive first."

"I know Jesse. Hopefully this goes better than the other night."

"Same here Zoe."

They heard some noise outside and sure enough it was the person they were expecting. Wade had finally arrived.

…

Wade/Lavon/Jesse/Zoe:

Opening the door, they were all staring at me. I wanted to look down and check to make sure I didn't have anything on me, but that would mean cared. Walking in the kitchen, I noticed Lavon to the side and Jesse and Zoe were sitting by one another.

"We were just talking about you Wade." Jesse stated.

"Jesse, it's nice to see you again."

"So what do you have planned? I mean, I asked Lavon earlier and he had no clue what you were making."

"Food Jesse. Just chill out and you'll get it."

Lavon intercedes at this moment. "Wade, I'm glad that you were able to do this at the last moment. You have no idea on how important this means to me."

"No problem pal. Anything for you."

"Did you need help or anything?"

"No Lavon…I got this. Why don't you watch a game or talk to AB?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I promise that nothing will happen to the kitchen."

"Zoe, did you want to come and hang out?" Lavon asked.

"No. I'm just going to stay here in case I'm needed for medical issues. It'll be easier to slip out."

"Jesse…do you want to watch sports or something?"

"Sure." Jesse then turns to Zoe and says they'll be in the next room if she is needed.

Wade didn't say a whole lot. He wanted the food he made to speak for itself. He was so engrossed in making sure that he had every measurement correctly that he didn't notice Zoe checking him out. She was trying to figure out what made him tick and it was irritating that she was thinking of him in that manner. She admitted to herself that she was drawn to him a long time ago. She wished he thought of her that way. They could have had something good.


	25. Chapter 25

Never give up-25

Wade/Zoe/Jesse:

He figured he would be the first one to break the ice since this was his fault anyways. It was easier than standing in silence and wondering what was going through the pretty doctor's head.

"Zoe…did you want a refill on your drink? It looks like you could use another one."

"No. I'm good."

"You don't have to be here in the kitchen if you're uncomfortable. You can hang out with Lavon and Jesse. I promise you I won't do anything crazy to your food."

"No…it's not my thing. I'd rather sit here."

"Okay…I won't bother you anymore. I still have a lot to do anyway."

"Umm…what are you making Wade?"

"Just an eclectic assortment of food. I'm starting off with mini crab cakes for an appetizer."

"It sounds fishy."

Wade sighs…"Let me guess, you hate seafood."

"No. I hadn't had mini crab cakes in my life. This is new to me."

"Look Zoe, if it wasn't for Lavon needing that money, you and I both know that we wouldn't be in the same room together. Let's just make the best of this."

"You're right."

Wade's chopping, slicing and dicing ingredients on the cutting board that Zoe's fascinated her. She's never seen anyone so into their craft to make a meal. The way he was so matriculate with his hands. It was almost as if he was making love with the ingredients. She could imagine that's how he gentle he would be with one of his girlfriends. Shaking her head, she finally got out of her daze. She hadn't realized he was talking to her.

"Did you want the mini crab cake now or later on with the meal?"

"Umm…whatever you think is best?"

"Sigh…Zoe, this isn't going to work. Why don't you just hang out with Jesse and Lavon so I can finish this up? You're obviously struggling to stay in the same room with me."

"I told you that I would be fine. Don't tell me what I can and can't do Wade."

Wade was about to reply to Zoe's retort when Jesse comes back into the kitchen. "So, it's pretty quiet in here. Oh, mini crab cakes. It's been a long time since you made these Wade." He helps himself to one and instantly says "yum."

"Hey…this isn't for you. It's for Zoe. I promised her dinner, not you Jesse. Go find something else to eat."

"Chill out Wade. It's not like you don't have enough for everyone here. I mean, what were you planning to do with the leftovers anyways?"

Wade just stares at Jesse and he stares back at him. "Do you want Jesse? You always have."

"What's that supposed to mean Wade?"

"It means what I said. It's always about you isn't it? I mean, god forbid anyone else gets the opportunity. It reminds me of when we were both younger."

"You've lost me Wade. What are you referring to? I haven't done anything wrong. Zoe was the one who wanted Lavon to invite me because she couldn't be around you."

"It doesn't matter Jesse. This conversation is pointless. Just leave me alone while I finish up what needs to be done."

"This reminds me of when we lost mom. You shut down and wouldn't let anyone in. The only person you confided in was Harley."

"Enough Jesse. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm not going to stand for this any longer. I actually came home to try and spend time with you and you've gone out of your way to alienate me, disrespect Zoe and who knows who else."

"I didn't ask you to come home Jesse. My life was so much easier without you being here in BlueBell."

Zoe intervenes…"Jesse, do you think I can talk to you alone?"

"Sure."

"Let's go outside."

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry for tonight. I shouldn't have asked you to come here to Lavon's. I need to fight my own battle with Wade and it's obvious that you guys have your own tiff happening and it's bringing the worst out in you two."

"What are you saying?"

"You should go. I'll make some excuse for the reason why you left and let Lavon know. I'm just tired of the bickering going around. I feel responsible partly for this."

"It's not your fault. My brother has deeper issues than this."

"Probably, but it isn't fair to either one of you to make a spectacle in front of me. I get what you are doing and provoking Wade isn't helping matters. He has to want to do things himself."

"You must really see something in Wade to put up with his antics. Good luck Zoe." Jesse walks away and Zoe heads back into the house.

….

Lavon/Wade/Zoe:

"Where did Zoe and Jesse go?"

"Outside. Zoe wanted to talk to him alone."

"She's not leaving is she?"

"I have no idea. She didn't say much."

"You guys aren't on the outs are you?"

"Good one Lavon. We were already on the fritz."

Just then Zoe walks in and notices Lavon talking to Wade.

"Jesse had to go. Something came up that he needed to take care of."

"Oh. Did he say what it was?" Lavon asked.

"No. He just had to take care of business."

"Well, I guess this leaves the three of us then huh?"

"Yep! The three of us, together once again."

"Zoe, I can't stress enough how sorry I am for participating in that bet Wade and I made about you. I can see how much I've hurt you with my actions and hopefully you'll be able to forgive us when you're ready. You don't have to say anything right now. I'll give you more time to think about what I said."

Zoe just nodded as Wade watched the interaction between Lavon and Zoe. He was putting the finishing touches on the meal when Zoe's phone rang. Both Lavon and Wade looked to Zoe, who didn't look too thrilled to be taking the phone call. They noticed she didn't bother to answer it.

"That might have been important Zoe. You might want to call the person back." Lavon stated.

"It can wait. I'm not in a hurry." Zoe stated.

"No offense Zoe, but it doesn't sound like that person is going to stop calling you anytime soon. It sounds important."

Zoe answered the phone call and asked the other person on the line what was so important that it couldn't wait. All Lavon heard was Zoe asking if she was kidding. Then they heard, I'm at a friend's house for dinner. Yes, I'll be right out.

"Wade, I was wondering if you can find it in your heart to let me invite this person to have dinner with us all?"

"Umm…sure."

"I'll be right back. I have to go and get her."

Lavon and Wade look at one another and just shake their head at the way things were going tonight. It was unpredictable and they had no idea who could possibly be visiting Zoe at this time. They were about to find out though. Zoe walked into the house with an older woman, who looked like she stepped out of a time machine.

"Wade, Lavon, this is my mom, Candice Hart. Mom, these are the two guys I was telling you about."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hart." Lavon stated.

"Yeah, it is. I'm sorry ma'am, I would shake your hand but as you can see I'm caught up in the dessert."

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys. Thank you for letting me crash your dinner. Zoe said that you guys were great to her."

"She did?" Lavon and Wade said at the same time.

"Yes. I had to come down here and meet the both of you. The way she described the both of you doesn't do you either one justice."

Wade and Lavon turned to Zoe, who looked at both of them and dared them to contradict her. They both felt scared at this moment.

"Mom…I'm sure they don't need to hear this right now. I wouldn't want to give them a swell head."

"I'll drop it for now." Candice turns to Wade and says "is that banana foster? That's Zoe's favorite dessert."

"Yes ma'am it is. It was my mom and I's favorite dessert when I was younger."

"Everything looks and smells heavenly in here. Did you help Wade Lavon?"

"No ma'am. This was Wade's doing."

"I see. Well it's a good thing that you're cooking and not Zoe. She's not what you call a homemaker."

Zoe cuts everyone else from asking any more questions and says to Wade "Is it all done? I'm pretty starved."

"Yes. It's all done. We're ready when you are Zoe."

"Great…mom, why don't you sit here, next to Wade?"

"Don't' be silly sweetheart. I'll be perfectly fine by Lavon. Besides, I'm sure the two of you can amuse one another."

Zoe sighed, but she was too tired to argue with her mom. She sat next to Wade and braced herself for what the night would bring.


	26. Chapter 26

Never give up-26

Wade/Zoe/Candice/Lavon:

"So Wade, do you normally take turns cooking opposite days with Lavon?"

"No ma'am. I owed this one to Zoe. She won me at bidding."

"Really, that was nice of you to do that sweetie."

"It's going for a good cause mother and I didn't want to let this town down."

"I see. I meant to ask you if you've seen Michael by any chance. He said he was thinking about coming down here to see you."

"I've seen him mother, why?"

"It was strange really. He talked about how he wanted to catch up with you and he had no idea where you had gone."

"How did he get the information then?"

"I told him Zoe. I mean you used to date the guy. How much harm would have that caused?"

Zoe turns red at hearing this news. "You're the reason why I was attacked mother."

"What are you talking about Zoe being attacked?"

"If it wasn't for your interference, I wouldn't be in this predicament. Do you have any idea what I went through since I arrived in town? I was attacked and almost raped by Michael. If it wasn't for Wade's dad scaring him and Wade and Lavon coming upon the scene, he might have succeeded."

"Don't be so overdramatic Zoe. I'm sure he was trying to surprise you and you took it the wrong way."

Zoe's had it and explodes at her mom. "How can you sit there and say this s…? I just told you that he almost raped me and you're calmly eating the food as if nothing happened. What the h… is wrong with you?"

"Zoe Hart, this is not the time and place for this talk. If you want to talk to me, we should do this alone and without an audience."

"Seriously, is this how you're going to do this? You're hiding behind the fact that Lavon and Wade are here. What are you afraid mother? Are you afraid that the truth is going to come out and your reputation will be tarnished? I can guarantee they don't give a care about your fledging business."

Candice slapped Zoe in the face for her words and all Zoe could do was laugh.

"That's what I thought mother. You're true colors finally came out. No wonder dad left you for someone younger. It's no wonder my real father, Harley didn't end up with you. You are nothing but a spiteful woman who can't stand to see anyone happy and has to sink to their level of unhappiness."

"That's enough Zoe Hart. You don't get to say those things to me and expect me to stand here and take this all in."

"I don't know why you ever came mother. If this was some attempt to get me to move back to NY with you, then you are out of luck. I'm happy here and I have friends that I can count on."

"One of these days Zoe you'll need me and I won't be there for you."

"I've managed to succeed this far in life mom."

Candice turns to Lavon and Wade…"I'm sorry to the both of you that you had to endure this outburst from my daughter and I." Neither Lavon or Wade knew what to say. They just watched as the train wreck happened.

"Mom, you need to get back on that plane and head back to NY. I'm sure you're society friends are already missing you."

"Zoe…"

"I have nothing else to say to you mom. Either you can leave, or I will."

"I'll go. I just need to get a taxi."

Lavon interrupts "That won't be necessary Mrs. Hart. I can take you to the airport."

"Thank you Lavon. Goodbye Zoe."

Zoe watches her mom and Lavon leave and finally breathe a sigh of relief. Wade on the other hand goes to the freezer and gets an ice packet and hands it to Zoe. He doesn't say a whole lot, but just watches as she zones onto the door. It's almost as if she is waiting for her mom to reappear.

"What? Why are you staring at me Wade?"

"No reason Zoe."

"Well cut it out. It's creeping me out."

"We need to talk Zoe about the other night. I mean everything that happened."

"Why? You made it perfectly clear."

"I know that I hurt you with my words, but I would like a chance to explain."

"Wow…feeling generous tonight Wade. I guess you saw that I had more of a backbone than you thought huh. Poor Zoe. Well guess what, I don't want your pity or your excuses. You have no idea how much that hurt. I even tried to make excuses in my head for the reasons why you lashed out at me, but there is none. Stick a fork in me, I'm done."

Zoe was leaving the kitchen when Wade grabbed her and hauled her to him. He lowered his lips and kissed her like it was the last time in the world. At first Zoe resisted, but her body had other ideas. She wasn't sure if it was her moans, but it broke her out of the trance she was in. She pushed away from Wade, wiping her lips with her hand before saying "That doesn't solve anything Wade. This kiss doesn't make it alright."

Wade nodes his head and watches Zoe leave. Feeling frustrated, he throws him phone against the wall, shattering it in pieces, feeling like his heart just broke in half.

…..

Lemon/George:

"Baby…how was your lunch date with AB?"

"It was good actually. I met Dr. Zoe Hart and she's not what I expected. I like her."

"Wow, am I hearing things correctly?"

"Yes silly. I get why daddy likes her. She's really smart, plus she holds her ground. That one is going to be trouble for Wade."

"Wade?"

"I think she likes him and he likes her. They just have to work out their little issues, whatever it may be."

"You learned all this from the lunch?"

"I might have talked to Wade before that to see what's going on with him."

"I see. I'm guessing that he knows we are having a child."

"Yes. I couldn't hold out on Wade. He sends his congratulations by the way."

"That was nice of him."

"You know George; I think having Dr. Hart here is going to shake things up."

"Well I hope to meet Dr. Hart soon. I want to meet the woman who has my fiancées seal of approval and who has Wade in a bind."

"Oh that reminds me. Daddy will probably ask you to go fishing this weekend. Dr. Hart is going to work so he can have some time to himself."

"Fishing huh…it's been a long time since I've done that."

"Well, I figured that you and daddy can bond. I know that you need to get some of your frustration out too after dealing with your parent's news."

" Speaking of them, I have to meet up with them. They are leaving and I have to try Lemon."

"Do you want me to come along?"

"No. I think it's best to keep you and the baby out of sight. Who knows how things are going to go and I don't want you to be stressed out. It's not good for either one of you."

"Alright George Tucker. If you need me, I'm here for you."

"I know Lemon and that's why I love you."

"I love you too."


	27. Chapter 27

Never give up-27

Candice/Lavon:

"I don't mean to interfere Mrs. Hart, but maybe it's wise to stick around."

"You heard my daughter Lavon. She is mad at me because I sent her ex-boyfriend to BlueBell. She acts like I intentionally set it up for her to get attack."

"Zoe's going through a lot right now and she could always use you. I know that you both have issues, but it could be a way to heal one another."

"I don't think it will be in both of our best interests Lavon. As much as I love my daughter, she does have a point about everything that's happened."

"Look at this way of making amends. Despite what she said, she's going to need her mom."

"You know Lavon, you're a good man. Zoe's lucky to have you as a friend. You know what, I'll do. I'll head back to BlueBell and stays in a hotel to be near her. She's the only child I have and we need to work on things like adults.

"That's great Mrs. Hart. I know once she cools down, she'll be alright with it."

"I hope so Lavon. Tell me something, what's the deal with her and Wade? I can't help but notice the way he was looking at my daughter."

"Well that is a tricky story in itself. I believe that they both like one another, but they are too busy denying one another the opportunity. Wade has been hurt in the past and he's weary about getting involved and having his feelings hurt."

"Hmmm…it sounds like Zoe. She swore she was in love with this guy she was dating and it broke her heart when she found out that he had been cheating on her the whole time."

"Are you referring to Michael?"

"He always seemed like a good man. He was cordial, pleasant and put a smile on my daughter. I'm not sure where it went wrong."

"Only Zoe knows for sure. I'm sure she'll tell you when she is ready to say something."

"That girl is stubborn Lavon. She doesn't open up for no one. She likes to keep things bottled up. Ethan was like that."

"Well if anyone can get Zoe to open up, it'll be Wade. He has a way of getting to her. "

"We are here Mrs. Hart back at the plantation. I couldn't let you stay at a hotel. It would be wrong."

"You have no idea what this means to me Lavon, but fair warning, Zoe will blow a casket once she sees me here."

"I'll worry about that when the time comes to that. She'll be too busy dealing with Wade."

….

Wade/Zoe:

"Come on Zoe, open the door. I know you are in there."

"Go away Wade. I'm tired and am not in the mood for more of your antics tonight."

"I want to talk to you about what happened, not just tonight but for the other incidents too."

"Look Wade, I get it. You feel guilty and want to make amends for what happened the other day, tonight and etc. I'm not in the mood alright. As you saw, I'm feeling the effects of my mother."

"Zoe, you won't be able to avoid me forever. We live in the same town and have the same friends."

"A girl can try right."

"Look, all I want to do is talk. I promise not to kiss you, flirt with you or anything else. Just two people talking, away from the prying eyes of those in BlueBell."

"This isn't a good idea Wade. As much as I want to stand here and agree, I can't. My heart isn't into the talk and it's a heavy weight on me."

"What can I do to show you that I'm sorry Zoe? I want to make it up to you. I consider you a real friend."

"I have no answers for you Wade. All I know is that, I need time to be alone. You standing here in front of me don't make things easier."

"I'll go for now, but this isn't over."

"Goodbye Wade."

"Goodbye Zoe."

…..

Michael:

Well, well, well…it looks like things are turning out better than ever. It looks like Zoe and Wade is in a stand-off and she doesn't want anything to do with him at this moment. Things couldn't have worked out as perfect as they are right now. It's a good thing that she left her windows open or I wouldn't have known where to proceed with my plan with her. Zoe is going to have no idea what's coming to her. That little b… is going to pay slowly and dearly for messing with me through our time together. As for Wade, well it'll be fun to watch as he squirms when he sees the pictures I send to him via Zoe's phone. He'll be begging me to take her off his hands and want nothing to do with her after I'm done with her. No one makes a fool out of him and doesn't pay for it.

….

Wade/Lavon/Mrs. Hart:

"Wade, what are you doing back here?"

"I came back to clean the kitchen Lavon. I wasn't going to leave this place a mess."

"You don't have to Wade. I can take care of this."

"It's no trouble really. It's not like Zoe is going to be talking to me anytime soon."

"Huh?"

"Well in case you hadn't noticed, I threw my phone against the wall and smashed it into pieces. Plus I was just over there and she's still mad at me, on top of her mom."

"I'm sure with everything tonight, all Zoe needs is some sleep and she'll be a better person in the morning."

"If you say so Lavon. I doubt it though. That girl is wound up."

Lavon was about to reply and say something when Mrs. Hart walks into the kitchen. "Wade, I didn't expect to see you again tonight."

"I can say the same for you Mrs. Hart. I thought Lavon was taking you to the airport."

"Well that was my intention, but Lavon convinced me here to stay here and work things out with Zoe."

Wade turns to Lavon…"Seriously, I thought I had problems with Zoe. You just put yourself on her crap list buddy."

"It won't be bad Wade. Stop making things bigger than they really are."

"Wade…I get that your hesitant to believe that I'm here to make things right and make trouble for my daughter. Believe it or not, I love her to death and would do anything for her. Granted telling her ex-boyfriend where she was wasn't smart, but I didn't know what he had planned. If I knew, I wouldn't have endangered her. She means the world to me."

"I'm not the one you have to convince Mrs. Hart. It's your daughter who is the one you need to tell this too. "

"Lavon here tells me that you and my daughter are on the outs at the moment."

"Thanks Lavon…tell everyone won't you. Yes Mrs. Hart I am. I said some things that were out of line and intend to make things right with her as soon as she'll let me."

"Don't give up on her Wade. She's been through a lot and I can see despite what you did, she trusts you."

"Why would you say that?"

"I saw the way my daughter looked at you tonight. It wasn't contempt, but intrigued. She was trying to figure you, as you were doing to her. I may be old, but I'm not blind."

"It's too bad that things aren't that simple. I screwed up royally and all of this was my fault. I should have been honest from the start with her and maybe we might not be in this predicament."

"Hmmm…I'm going to head to bed. Lavon, thank you. Wade, good luck with my daughter."

"Goodnight Mrs. Hart" Wade and Lavon stated.

Wade waits till Mrs. Hart is out of ear range before saying "Lavon, I hope you know what you're doing because once she finds out what you did, I'll look like a saint. You saw what happened tonight here."

"I know. I couldn't let her leave like that. It's wrong."

"Take it from me, sometimes it's easier to let things play out and not interfere in something you have no clue about. Goodnight Lavon. See you tomorrow."

"Wait…I thought you were going to do the dishes."

"I was, but since you got yourself in a pickle, you might want to come up with a plan to figure out how you are going to get out of this pickle."


	28. Chapter 28

Never give up-28

Zoe/Brick:

"Good morning Brick."

"Hi Zoe. How is everything with you?"

"Well I got the surprise of my life last night. My mother arrived out of the blue."

"How did that go?"

"Well, we had our fight in front of Wade and Lavon and I told her to leave."

"I take it she left on the first flight home."

"She agreed to leave. Lavon took her to the airport last night."

"You sound disappointed Zoe."

"Yeah. There is so much more that I want to say to her after last night. Sigh…she doesn't get it. Plus I found out she sent my crazy ex-boyfriend here. He was the one that attacked me when I first got here. She claims that she had no idea of his intentions."

"Do you believe her?"

"Yes I do. It's just hard to try and figure out what her true intentions are these days."

"Well I'm sure she probably meant well visiting you."

"I guess I'll never know. She is long gone and I couldn't be happier. I'm not as stressed out as before."

"Changing the subject how was your lunch date with AB?"

"Funny thing is, I met Lemon there too. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this?"

"I might be guilty of this. Since you aren't complaining, I'm assuming things went well."

"Yes it was good. I really like her. We didn't get to chat as long due to something coming up. Hopefully the three of us can meet up again and have a girl's night or something."

"I'm so glad that things are working out for you Zoe."

"Me too Brick."

….

Michael:

Sitting back in the trees, it gives me a great view of Zoe's routine. I notice what time she leaves and arrives home. I'm also able to watch Wade's house and it's nice to know that he has no clue I'm out yet. I'm just waiting for the right moment to show myself. Both of them will pay for what they did to me. I've never been so humiliated in my life. I'm Michael and every girl wants me. No one rejects me and gets away with it. The plans I have for you Zoe Hart are slowly coming alive. It's a good thing that I'm patient in waiting this out. When the moment arrives, Zoe Hart won't know what hit her and she'll finally be mine and only mine. Hahaha….

….

Wade/Jesse:

"Didn't I just talk to you yesterday bro?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Zoe."

"Look Jesse, I'm tired of beating this horse. She's mad at me and I'm giving her space."

"Normally I would say that's a great idea, but I think you should continue to pursue her Wade."

"Why?"

"She's good for you. I know it and so do you."

"I screwed up Jesse big time. I said some horrible things to her because I was scared of her. She has this pull and I can't help but gravitate towards her."

"It sounds like my baby brother has met his match."

"Are you here to give me a hard time?"

"No. I was actually coming by to say goodbye to you. My leave is almost up and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I know that we didn't get a chance to really hang out, but I hope that you get the opportunity to come back."

"Wade…don't let the past affect your chance with Zoe. I know she likes you as much as you like her."

"Did she tell you that?"

"She didn't have too. I saw the way she was looking at you."

"That makes what I said to her even worse."

"Just tell her everything Wade and don't hold back. Give both of yourselves the chance."

"Thanks Jesse" Wade hugs Jesse and tells him to not be a stranger. Jesse then says "I love you bro." Wade replies "I love you too." Jesse leaves and Wade takes in the information given. He knew now what he needed to do in order to make things right. First he had to get Zoe alone to talk.

…

Lavon/Mrs. Hart/Zoe:

"Mrs. Hart, what brings you to town?"

"I wanted to find my daughter and talk to her, to make amends like you said."

"Do you think this is a good idea now? I mean, she doesn't even know you're in town still."

"When do you suggest would be a good time then Lavon?"

"Mother, Lavon…What's going on here? I thought you were gone."

"Zoe, just the person I was looking for."

"Lavon, why is she still here? I thought you took her to the airport last night."

"Zoe, Lavon convinced me that I should stay in town to work things out with you."

"What? Lavon, what is wrong with you? I wanted her gone for a reason. Mother, you need to leave. I'm not in the mood for your antics."

"Give me a chance to make things right Zoe. I need this as much as you do."

"No, what I need is a good bottle of wine right now. I can't believe the two of you. I'm disappointed in you Lavon. I thought we were on better terms."

"Zoe…"

"Don't Lavon. At this moment, you are making things worse."

"Wade said you would say something like this and of course I didn't listen to him."

"Was he part of this plan too?"

"No. He was just as surprised to see your mom last night in the kitchen. He told me that you would be angry."

"Look Lavon…for your own sake, don't fall for my mother's charm. She can be quite deceptive."

Candice overhears this and tells Zoe "That isn't fair."

"I'm just telling it like it is mother. It hurts when it's the truth. Enjoy your stay here."


	29. Chapter 29

Never give up-29

Zoe/Wade:

She went to the Rammer Jammer after having another go at it with her mother. What in the world was Lavon doing asking her to stay? Of all the things to find out today, it was running into her mother and her redeeming herself. That's laughable. She was sitting in the booth just knocking back drinks to try and forget her problems when Wade sat across from her.

"Don't you think that you've had enough Zoe?"

"You're not my father or mother for that matter Wade. I'm fine."

"I don't think you should be down those drinks so fast sweetheart. You're going to have a bad hangover in the morning."

"Don't you have something else better to do like work or something Wade? I'm sure that you can annoy someone else."

"Whatever is bothering you can't be as bad as you make it out to be. There are worse things to mad about."

"My mother hasn't left as you well know. I just had a nice run in with her and Lavon."

"That's why you are drinking because she's still hasn't left?"

"No, that's not the only reason. I'm just not in the mood to talk. Just give me another drink if you want to be helpful Wade."

"I'm sorry Zoe, but the answer is no."

"Fine. I'll just get another one myself."

"That's a really bad idea Zoe."

"Don't tell me what to do Wade. I can handle my drinks."

"If you say so Zoe. You know better than I do. Have it your way."

Wade heads back to the bar and watch as she continues to drink her wine and try to socialize with other people. She's making such a fool of herself that he wants to kidnap her and bring her home. Of course, she'll throw a hissy fit and right now he didn't want to deal with a conscious Zoe. Her being drunk was easier to deal with since she wouldn't fight him along the way. Sigh, this was going to be a really long day."

…..

Lemon/George:

"George sweetie, could you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure. What can I help you with sweetie?"

"I'm craving a nice juicy burger from the Rammer Jammer. Is there any way that you could pick me up one please?"

"Cravings huh…alright I can do that. Is there anything else that you want with that?"

"Well, can I get a large chocolate milkshake with French fries and a piece of apple pie?"

"Okay…Do you want everything on your burger or on the side?"

"On the side. I'm not sure what the baby will like or not."

"Got it. I'll get home as soon as possible."

"Thanks George. I knew I could count on you."

"Anytime Lemon."

"Could you do something else for me while you're there?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Could you check on Wade? I want to make sure he's doing okay."

"Any particular reason I should know?"

"No. He'll understand George."

"Okay Lemon."

"Thanks a bunch. Love you."

"I love you too baby."

…

Wade/Zoe/George:

"Zoe…I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy Wade. Can't you see that I'm having fun?"

"This is unlike you. You need to stop drinking so much."

"Stop being a party pooper Wade. I'm doing what a normal person does and that's have fun."

"This isn't you. Stop acting out because your mom is still here in town and because your mad at the world."

"Go suck a lemon or something Wade. Leave me alone."

Wade couldn't stand to see her anymore sucking down drinks like she had nothing to live for. He grabbed her drink out of her hand and poured it on the grass outside. "If you want to self-destruct Zoe Hart, do it outside my shift. Until then, I'm responsible for your actions and what you could cost the business." Wade walks back inside, but not before hearing her words.

"This is part of your fault you know Wade. You should have been honest with me."

Wade wanted to go back out there and talk to her, but he was on the clock and wouldn't leave anyone in a bind. Trying to figure out what to do next with Zoe, he hadn't even realize George was talking to him.

"Wow…is it that bad Wade?"

"Tucker, what's bad?"

"I don't know. You looked like you were out in a faraway zone trying to figure out a plan."

"Oh…it's Zoe. I'm trying to get her to stop drinking so much alcohol and she's defying me."

"Zoe Hart? Where is the doctor? Everyone keeps talking about her and I haven't had the opportunity to meet her yet."

"She's on the patio, the one with the look that says I want to kill someone."

"Well then I'll be careful. Lemon will kill you if anything happens to me."

"Did you want to order something Tucker?"

"Yeah. Lemon wants a large chocolate milkshake, French fries, a burger with things on the side and a piece of apple pie. Oh yeah, she wanted to know if you are good."

"Gotcha on the order and yes on doing good."

"I figured as much. For some reason she felt like she had to check in with you Wade."

"Tell her to not get herself in a knot. I'm fine and all is good. Focus on the baby more."

"Will do. I'm going to go outside to talk to her. Can you just let bring it out there please?"

"Alright."

"Thanks buddy."

George walks outside and walks over to Dr. Hart's table. He notices her glossy eyes and flushed face. Wade was right. She was blitzed.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Umm…no. Have a seat."

"I'm George Tucker, Lemon's fiancé'."

"Dr. Zoe Hart…the other doctor here."

"So it's finally nice to meet you after hearing so much good things about you."

"Thanks George. It's been quite the journey here to Bluebell. My mother is here, which is really annoying. You'd think she had something else better to do than to wait things out. Then there is Lavon, who is part of the problem and of course, the bartender Wade. He's out to make my life miserable."

"I'm sorry to hear that Dr. Hart."

"You can call me Zoe."

"Zoe…why don't I drop you off at your place or something after I get the food for Lemon?"

"That won't be necessary. I can walk home from here. I don't live too far. I just live right across from Wade."

"I don't think walking in those heels will do you any good Zoe."

"I'll be fine George. I just need another drink. Could you get me one please? Wade is being uncool right now."

"I'll see what I can do for you."

"Thanks George." He goes back inside and heads towards Wade

"She is blitzed to the nine's Wade. She thinks I came to get her another drink. I tried to take her home, but she insists on walking in them heels of hers."

"I got this Tucker. She only lives right across the pond from me."

"Are you sure? She seems pretty annoyed at you right now."

"Yeah, I got her. Here's the food. Don't worry about paying. It's on me."

"Thanks pal. Good luck with that one. I have a feeling you'll need it."

George leaves with the food and Wade goes and checks on Zoe. He finds her slumped down in her chair, passed out. He grabs her purse and slowly pulls Zoe towards him. She mumbles words that he couldn't understand for the life of him. Lifting her up underneath her legs, he carries her into the Rammer Jammer, placing her on the counter while he grabs the rest of his things. He tells Wanda he is leaving and tells to close the place for him. He carries her out to the car, opening it with his left hand and slowly puts her inside. He buckles her in and then gets on his side and heads back to the plantation where the night was going to get even more interesting.


	30. Chapter 30

daisesndaffidols…Michael got out of jail because Zoe never sought medical help. Sheriff Bill's hands were tied at this point because there were no charges to be brought forward.

Never give up-30

Zoe/Wade:

"Doc…you have to help me out here. Stop fighting me."

"Stop calling me that Wade. You've been calling me Zoe this whole time."

"Okay Zoe…stop being stubborn and let me get you home."

"No. I don't need your assistance Wade. I know how to get home."

"You are in no condition Zoe. You can either let me walk you home or you're staying with me."

"Don't you have somewhere else to be right now? I mean, isn't there someone else that can be you're charity case."

"Zoe, I know that I hurt you and I'm probably the last person you want to be around with right now, but I'm not going to leave you in this condition. You are drunk and are going to feel the effects of this tomorrow."

"I don't feel so good." Wade tries to help Zoe, but before he can reach her, she pukes all over herself. She looks up at him with innocence in her eyes and the next thing he knew, she puked on him. He wanted to say something, but she looked frightened at the thought of doing that.

"It's okay Zoe. It was an accident. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Okay." She didn't argue with him and Wade took this as a good sign. She stumbled as she tried to walk up the steps to his house and it was easier to scoop her up at this point. It was going to be bad enough tomorrow when she woke up in his place and him having to explain why.

….

Michael:

No, No, No. Damn Wade Kinsella. He's getting in the way of my plans for Zoe. Watching her drink tonight was the best opportunity to take advantage of her. She was in no way going to be able to fight him off. He reflected on his memories and recalled the time he met Zoe. She was in a bar with a couple of her friends and she stood out like a sore thumb. He went out of his way to meet her and to know her. She was one of those girls who had her face in a book every time he saw her. He thought she would be one of those girls who would be flattered by his attention. I mean, most girls were. There were tons of girls that I conquered who described me to a "T." My lips are like sweet berries, and the cologne is as strong as midnight sex. My eyes are big blue and daring. My frame is so firm and perfectly fit as speckles of sweat run down the cuts of my abs. My hair is like deep waves that I wouldn't mind riding. My touch is soft and gentle, but yet strong and seductive. My breath is like steaming hot bath water as it brushes the side of my neck.

Why couldn't she just have given it up like all those other girls? I wouldn't be here in stinking BlueBell right now. I could be at home working my magic. Instead, I have to wait out my time to get that forbidden fruit Zoe Hart has denied me. I'll get it and nothing is going to stop me. In the meantime, I'll just hang out in her room and watch or hear of any sign of her. All I need to do is get her alone and she's mine.

…..

Zoe/Wade/Lavon:

"Knock, Knock…Wade I'm here. What's so important that I had to come here?"

"It's Zoe. She's intoxicated and in a bind. I can't exactly take her back to her place right now. She's not exactly light and as you can see, we both got puke on ourselves."

"I can tell. No offenses but you both stink."

"I know. I need to get her cleaned up, but I don't want to freak her out too much when I throw her in the shower. I want someone else to be here in case she gets startled."

"Okay, but what do you want me to do?"

"I'll do all the dirty work, by unclothing her and etc. I just need you to be my back-up in case she accuses me of trying to take advantage of her."

"I can do that Wade. I'll just be waiting in the living room until it's done."

"Thank you for doing this. I know that neither one of us is on her good list right now."

"She'll appreciate what you did for her Wade. I knew you had it bad for her. If you didn't, you wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to make sure she is okay."

Wade rolls his eyes and says "I care okay. I like Zoe more than a friend. Happy?"

"Now you just have to tell her in your charming way."

"I will soon. In the meantime, let's focus on the task huh."

"Right…I'm going to go out in the living room while you figure out how you're going to get her cleaned up."

Wade tries to wake Zoe up from the ground but there's no response. This was going to be harder than he thought. He couldn't exactly ask her to wash herself off since she wasn't fully awake. There was only one option and he hoped she didn't slap him too hard when she woke up. He picked her up and tried his best to unstrip her from her clothes without looking, but it was hard considering the circumstances. He laid her down while he took off everything but his boxers. He turned on the showerhead and there was still no sound coming out of her. He checked the water to make sure the temperature was alright and got both of them in. He placed her against the wall while he got the body shampoo and put it on a scrubber so he could wash the both of them as quick as possible. Things weren't going as planned, but the next thing you know, he heard moaning from Zoe and she said his name. He cursed underneath his breath because of the effect it had on him and quickly washed her hair with his shampoo. She seemed to like it and was moaning with pleasure. He was trying to keep himself in check but with Zoe standing this close, his body was reacting in another manner. He quickly turned off the water and got the towels wrapped around the both of them and headed to his bedroom. The sooner he found some clothes for her, the better he would feel.

…..

Michael:

He couldn't believe what he just saw. That b…. took a shower with Wade and came out only in a towel. He hadn't even got that far with her because she wasn't ready and she's only known him for a little bit and already jumped in with him. No…this was happening to him. He saw her carry him to his bedroom and close the door. He knew what happened behind those closed doors and the next time he got a hold of her, he was going to have to clean her off really good before he got the opportunity to have his way with her. There wasn't going to be another man's scent on her. The only scent she'll carry is his.

…

Lavon/Wade:

Coming out of his bedroom, he noticed Lavon was making himself some food in the kitchen. Hearing the footsteps, Lavon turned around and says "Do you want some? I have enough for you if you're hungry."

"Thanks Lavon."

"How is she doing?"

"She's sleeping right now in the bed."

"She's not naked is she? I would hate to hear Zoe screaming."

"No. I put a pair of boxers on her and a flannel shirt. I tucked her in the bed to make her more comfortable. Before you get the wrong idea, I'm sleeping on the couch."

"I had no doubt that you would do the right thing."

"Thanks for everything bro. I'm pretty beat right now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good luck with Zoe. I have a feeling you'll have a lot of explaining to do to her."

"I know. If you hear shouting from here, you are more than welcome to come over."

"No thanks. I'm tired of being put in the middle of your guys fighting. This is between you guys."

Lavon leaves Wade's place with his fingers crossed that things would work out between the two of them. The sooner both of them acknowledge their feelings for one another, the happier things would be around here.


	31. Chapter 31

Never give up-31

Zoe:

Her head was pounding and the sunlight was in her eyes. She just wanted to roll over and die this morning. What made her think drinking last night was a good idea. She slowly opened her eyes and realized she wasn't in her own bed. Looking down, she noticed she wasn't in her own clothes. There was only person who she knew that owned flannel clothes and that was her Wade. She wanted to scream and shout, but she had to find out the truth first. The only person who had the answer was Wade and she needed to find him ASAP.

…..

Wade:

He finally understood what his mama said when she said that one day you'll meet the woman who will turn your life upside down. She'll get underneath your skin and you'll do whatever it takes to make her happy. He knew he had a ways to go to make amends for everything he put Zoe through. It wasn't that easy though. There were times he wished that his mama was here so he could give him advice on how to handle a feisty woman like Zoe. She could guide him to the correct path instead of the one he's being on lately. It seems like nothing is going in his favor.

….

Zoe/Wade:

He heard the stomping of her feet and didn't need to turn around to know that Zoe had woken up and was in one of her moods. She didn't make it a secret that she was behind him. Breath he told himself.

She's going to start firing before he gets a chance to answer them.

"Wade…what in the world happened and why am I in your clothes and sleeping in your bed?"

"Good morning to you Zoe. I see that you are feeling better."

"Enough with the small talk Wade. Why am I here instead of my place?"

"First of all sunshine how much do you remember of last night?"

"I can't recall at the moment. My head hurts too much."

"Let me refresh it for you Zoe. You were at the Rammer Jammer drinking up a storm, not having a care in the world. You were so intoxicated that when I cut you off, you threw a fit. You met Lemon's fiancé George Tucker last night and tried to get him to get you more alcohol. It's a good thing he had the sense to tell me. I took it upon myself to try and get you home to your place but none of that was happening. Oh by the way, not only did you puke on yourself, but you did it to me too."

"Oh…but that still doesn't answer why I'm sleeping in your clothes and don't smell like puke."

"I gave you a shower Zoe. I didn't think you would like waking up smelling like puke and I sure didn't want you sleeping in my bed like that."

"Wait…you undressed me and took advantage of me last night."

"No, No…it wasn't like that Zoe. Lavon was here last night too. You can ask him. I called him to be on watch in case you started freaking out about me giving you a quick shower."

"Does that mean you were in the shower with me too?"

"I was dressed in my boxers Zoe. I wasn't completely naked and no I'm not the type of guy to take advantage of a drunk female."

"Thank you Wade."

"You're welcome Zoe."

"Umm…where are my clothes at? I need to go home and wash them before the stain sets in."

"It's in the wash Zoe. I threw them in there earlier so you could go home with your own clothes without everyone questioning you why you're coming out of my place with my clothes on."

"Oh…that makes sense."

"You can sit Zoe. I won't bite. I promise."

"I know. I was just thinking about food that's all. I'm starving."

"I can make you something simple, like toast with butter to settle your stomach."

"It's okay I can do it. Just show me where everything is and I can make it." Zoe heads to the kitchen only to grab onto Wade's counter. She was feeling a bit dizzy still after everything that happened.

Wade immediately shot up from the couch and grabbed a whole of Zoe so he could lie her down on the couch. "Come on…let me make the food and in the meantime I'll tuck you in."

"Okay…you win."

"That's more like it Zoe. It won't take too long and then I'll have your food for you."

Wade heads into the kitchen to make toast for Zoe and to brew up some tea for her. When he turns back to look at her, she has her eyes closed and sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help but look at her and think how beautiful she is.

…

Lemon/George:

"Good morning baby."

"George Tucker, what's gotten into you this morning?"

"I can't say hello to my beautiful fiancée? How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing great as expected. The pregnancy is going better. I'm not throwing up as much."

"That's wonderful to hear. By the way, Wade said he's okay."

"Good to hear."

"I met Dr. Zoe Hart last night at the Rammer Jammer."

"You did. What did you think of her?"

"Well when I met her she was in the cups. Wade was keeping an eye on her and making sure she got home safely."

"I knew it. Wade has feelings for her."

"You think? I know that he was worried about her."

"Trust me George Tucker when I say the feeling is mutual. I'm not sure what he did to mess with her feelings, but I'm going to find out."

"Lemon…I'm pretty sure Wade can handle the tiny doctor."

"She may be tiny George, but she's quite the opponent for our friend Wade."

"Lemon, sweeties…don't jump to conclusions so fast. He might have been just helping her out."

"I know what I'm talking about George. In fact, I have a need for another burger at the Rammer Jammer."

"We should stay out of it Lemon. Wade can handle his own relationship."

"You're probably right. I just thought it would be nice to have another couple to hang out and Wade is our oldest friend."

"Things have a way of working out Lemon. Let it take it's own course."

"Fine. I'm going to get ready. It's a long day and I want to talk to daddy anyways."

"Invite Zoe to lunch if you are that curious Lemon. She works with your dad."

"That's what I was thinking. Great minds think alike."

"I don't want to know what else is going through that mind of yours. You're scary when you get in this mode."

….

Wade/Zoe:

Wade walks over to Zoe and gently shakes her shoulders to wake her up. She's not receptive to waking up and it's cute when she tries to bury herself underneath the covers. He pulls the covers off her and that's when you hear her shriek.

"Wade, it's cold. I was sleeping soundly."

"I know sunshine. It's just you need to eat something and then you can go back to sleep. You need strength."

"I'm not hungry. My head hurts still."

"Drink some water at least Zoe. It'll help make you feel better so you'll be hydrated."

"Fine. Just let me sleep afterwards."

"Drink up Zoe." She gulps the water down due to the thirst she was feeling. She closed her eyes at this moment and went back to sleep. Wade noticed how awkward of a position she was sleeping in and would wake up with the worst neck pain. He slowly pulled her towards him and the next thing he knew she was curled up into him. It felt so right. She fit perfectly into his arms. He grabbed the covers that was on the ground and put it on top of her. He then shifted Zoe to where she would be more comfortable. In doing so, he ended up lying down with her, side by side, putting his arms around her and falling asleep with her.

…

Michael:

He didn't couldn't believe this was happening to him. Once again, Zoe has proved him wrong. She wasn't as innocent as she made herself out to be. She was nothing but a tease the whole time they were together. He couldn't let this continue anymore. There would be no nicer guy. Now it was time to execute the plan and make sure that Zoe knew she was his and only his.


	32. Chapter 32

Never give up-32

Wade/Zoe/Lavon/Candice:

It was the best sleep she had in a long time. She was stretching her body out when she realized she wasn't alone. Opening her eyes, she noticed Wade was cuddled upon her and their hands were intertwined together. She tried to loosen her fingers from his hand when she looked into a pair of eyes staring back at her. Zoe was about to say something when they were interrupted.

Lavon opens the door and says "Wade, have you seen Zoe? I went over to her place but noticed her car wasn't there and she's not at work."

"I'm here Lavon." Zoe stated

"Wait…You're still here and didn't go home yet? Where's Wade?"

Zoe pulls the blanket off him and Lavon smiles. "Umm…I didn't realize I was interrupting something."

"It's not like that Lavon. Wade wasn't feeling well and I was taking care of her this morning and I guess I fell asleep with her. Nothing happened."

"Okay…but you have to know that her mom is looking for her."

"Lavon, why did you go and convince my mother to stay longer? She was going home, back to NY."

"Because Zoe, despite everything, I love you and don't want things to be strained between us."

"Mom…OMG…what are you doing here?"

"Well I was coming by to see if Wade knew where you could be and low and behold he does."

"This isn't what it looks like. We just fell asleep together."

"Zoe…you don't have to explain yourself. You're an adult and if you want to have a relationship with Wade, and then by all means do it."

"Mother…this isn't the time and place to talk about my relationship or lack of relationship with Wade."

"Sweetie, I only want the best for you and it's obvious that you like Wade as much as he likes you."

Zoe turns to Lavon and says "Could you take my mother to the kitchen or something? I need to get my clothes from Wade's dryer."

"Zoe...you don't need to hurry on my account."

Lavon takes Candice back to the kitchen while Zoe turns to Wade to apologize. "I'm sorry about that Wade. I don't know what's gotten into my mother. All that talk, I'm just embarrassed."

"It's alright Doc. No harm done. I've never had someone endorse me."

"Umm…I'm going to change out of these clothes. Where did you want me to put your clothes at?"

"Don't sweat it. Just put it on the bed afterwards and I'll take care of it."

…

Michael:

I can do this…I just need to hold out a bit longer. She'll have to come home soon and once she does, she'll be mine. It was hard to keep an eye out for her due to the suspicions he would arise in this town. All it took was one person to tip someone off and he would be doomed. It's a good thing no one knows where I really am. Trying to watch Zoe from her house with binoculars was hard enough, but creeping out at night and dressing in black to peek into Wade's place was another. People in BlueBell are too trusting around here. They open their windows and leave their doors open. It would have been easy to take advantage of Wade while he was sleeping on the couch, but I couldn't do that to him quite yet. I need him to suffer and watch what I have in store for him. Once he sees what I do to Zoe, he'll come begging for me to stop and that's when he'll be mine. Zoe will sacrifice herself in order to save her boyfriend and I'll enjoy every bit of it.

….

Lavon/Candice/Wade:

"That went well back there."

"I think I just embarrassed my daughter."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you. I mean, you aren't wrong about her feelings for Wade."

"Oh yeah, what do you know about Wade's feelings for my daughter Lavon?"

"I know that he likes her a lot and as much as he tries to deny himself happiness, Zoe brings out another side of him and it scares him."

"It sounds like he might have sparked something in Zoe too. I can see the way he was looking at her this morning and no one in their right mind would help someone out if they didn't care."

"It sounds like you approve of Zoe possibly being with Wade."

"I want her to be happy and it looks like he is the one. Zoe's never had a relationship where someone brought out her inner self. I can tell she's happy."

"Well…I agree with you. I think they'll be perfect for one another, but they have to work on their issues first. Wade needs to show Zoe he's serious and apologize for his attitude."

"What did he do to hurt Zoe?"

"He hurt her feelings while trying to push her away, but at the same time he was giving her hope until our dinner the other night. I'm not sure the exact words exchanged, but it wasn't nice."

"Oh…then maybe Wade isn't the one for her after all. Maybe I should march over there and give him a piece of my mind for hurting her."

Wade walks in and says "Who are you going to give a lecture too?"

"Perfect timing Wade. I was just talking about you."

"You were? About what?"

"Well I was telling Lavon that I thought you were good for my daughter, but he told me that you said some things to hurt her feelings."

"Yes I did Mrs. Hart and I regret them 100%. Like I've told Lavon here, I plan on making it right with Zoe as soon as I get the chance."

"So my daughter agreed to talk to you about this situation."

"Yes. She and I are slowly working our issues and once it's out in the open, hopefully she'll let me take her out properly and then we will see how it goes from there."

"I'm warning you Wade. If you aren't serious about my daughter, cut your losses now. Zoe doesn't need another guy in her life to fail her. She doesn't need to get hurt."

"I understand Mrs. Hart and I promise that I will do everything in my power to make Zoe happy."

"I believe you Wade. I saw how the both of you look at one another."

"As much as I enjoy this conversation, I have to go to work. It's my shift to open. Lavon, Mrs. Hart, enjoy the rest of your day."

Wade leaves with a spring in his step. It took a while to realize his feelings, but he's ready to take it to the next level.

….

Michael/Zoe:

Walking in her place, Zoe hadn't realized the danger she was about to be in. She hadn't realized that Michael was free and in her place waiting to pounce on her and make her pay for the actions he saw. It was a trap waiting to happen and Michael was about to get what he's been waiting for.

Zoe walked in her place and threw her keys into the bowl. The next thing she knew the door was slammed and that voice she thought she'd never hear again whispered in her ear "I've been waiting for you Zoe. I have you now." She tries to squirm out of his clutches but he grabs her tighter. He covers her mouth with his hands. "Don't get any ideas Zoe. I'll hurt you if you even try to run for it. I'm going to remove my hands from your mouth and you're going to give me your cell phone. Got it?" Zoe nodes to understanding, but the next thing she does is scream and that's when Michael knocks Zoe in the head to knock her out cold. He reaches into her handbag and pulls out her cell phone. This was perfect. He had everything he needed to continue his plan. She won't know what hit her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Warning: This might not be to your liking. It's graphic in detail. Just remember it's only a story and it's not factual.**

Never give up-33

Zoe/Michael:

She woke up disoriented and was feeling like someone steamrolled over her. Slowly opening her eyes, she realizes she's at her place. Trying to raise her hand to her eyes, she realizes she can't. Both of her hands are bound and she can't talk. Then it all hits her. Michael was here in her room and he was a danger to her. She had no idea what he wanted, but she needed to find a way to get out of this situation. Looking for her purse, she spots it on the bed and tries to wiggle her way to the bed and pull herself up when she hears the bathroom door open. Panicking, she turns around and all she could see is that sickening smile on Michael's face.

"You are finally up Zoe. I've been waiting patiently for you. I've got some plans for you."

Zoe mumbles some incoherent words to Michael but he can't understand a word she says. He chuckles and walks right to the bed and notices what Zoe was trying to do.

"Aww…so you were trying to get to this huh? You're cell phone isn't in there Zoe. I have it here in my pocket."

Zoe launches herself at him, but he pushes her back down.

"We can play rough later on if that's what you want Zoe. I'm glad to see that you're not that meek girl I dated. We are going to have so much fun sweetie."

The more that Zoe tried to get away, the more Michael had fun at her expense. It got to the point where Michael was intentionally toying with Zoe until she ran out of energy and gave up for a while. She knew she was in trouble, but didn't have a clue on how to get out of this jam. No one knew she had come back home except for Wade and she told him that she was going to work. She wanted to cry, but that would give Michael the advantage of seeing her at her lowest level and she wasn't going to let him win.

…

Wade:

He thought he heard something like a scream coming from Zoe's house, but he chalked it up to his mind playing tricks on him. He wanted to go over and see her but he didn't want to seem desperate. Besides, she was going to go to work and he could talk to her later on. He was finally ready to tell Zoe the reasons why he had pushed her away and plus he owed her more than an apology for the way he acted towards her. Candice was right. Zoe deserved someone who could give themselves 100% to her without all the secrets and lies. Whistling, he got in his car and headed off to work.

…

Lavon/Candice:

"Do you think I was too harsh on Wade Lavon?"

"Nah. Wade got the message loud and clear."

"Maybe I should go over and bring some food over to Zoe. This might give me a chance to talk to her about Wade and find some things out."

"You might want to hold off for a little bit Candice. I mean, Zoe is in a good mood this morning and she might be more receptive to talking later on."

"Are you sure Lavon? I mean, I feel bad about earlier and embarrassing her."

"Trust me when I say that Zoe has probably heard worse from her patients than you. It's just embarrassing because you're her mom."

"Yeah, you are right. I need to give my daughter space."

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"Not really Lavon. I figured I could make Zoe her favorite meal, invite Wade over and then try to figure out what's going on with them."

"I'm not one to pry into your personal affairs, but why is Zoe so resentful towards you?"

"She's had this issue with her never meeting her real dad Harley. I never wanted to burden her with my own truth and her step-dad Ethan had accepted her as his own. It wasn't until Zoe got sick and I had to break it to her that Ethan wasn't a match."

"Oh…I see."

"She never let me live it down and resents the fact I didn't give her a chance to let her know Harley and now it's too late."

"I wouldn't count that out. Wade knew Harley pretty well and I'm sure he could fill Zoe in on what type of man he was."

"Wade huh. I didn't realize that Harley had that kind of relationship with him."

"Well, it stemmed from Wade losing his own mother at a young age. I believe that Harley was trying to get his mind off the circumstances and they bonded over time."

"I see."

"Wade's a really good guy despite what people's first impressions of him are. He has one of the most generous hearts. There is no better person that I would trust with my life."

"That makes me feel better Lavon knowing that. Well, I'm going to get out of your way and head to the store. I need to pick up the items I need for tonight's dinner. How does 6 p.m. sound?"

"I'll swing by the Rammer Jammer and let Wade know and then I can stop by the doctor's office to let Zoe know."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks Lavon for convincing me to stay."

…

Zoe/Michael:

"Sweet, sweet Zoe. I have to admit that this wait has been worth it for me. What's that you say? Right, you can't talk back since your mouth is gagged. I'll undo it, but you better not try and pull a stunt like you did earlier or I might not be so nice Zoe. Do you understand?"

Zoe nodes her head and Michael unties it. "Thirsty. May I have some water please?"

"What do I get in return if I give you some water?"

"Water please Michael"

"A kiss is what I want from you Zoe. None of the quick peck on the lips. I want tongue."

Zoe gulped at that idea and was waving her options when Michael made the decision for her. He opened her mouth and poured some water in her mouth and then he intentionally poured it on her white shirt.

"Whoopsie."

Michael smiled big and immediately threw his mouth into Zoe's mouth, sticking his tongue down her throat while fondling her breasts. She could tell he was getting excited by the way he was rubbing up against her. She couldn't stand it anymore and bit him on the tongue causing him to release her and then slapping her in the face for that.

"You b… You are going to pay for that Zoe. I'm not going to toy around with you any longer."

Michael grabs the front of Zoe's shirt and tears it open. He immediately grabs her breasts in an atrocious manner and begins twisting her nipples causing Zoe to cry out in pain. With her hands bound, Zoe was helpless. He then took his mouth and covered her right nipple with his tongue, lapping it up as it was a dessert, while pinching the left one. He was grunting and Zoe just wanted this torture to be over with but Michael wasn't having any of it. He slowly undid her pants, sliding his fingers in the folds of her v….., causing Zoe to buckle.

"God you feel so good Zoe. I can't wait till we have sex together. I'll prove to you that I'm way better than your boyfriend Wade."

"NO…Zoe screams loud hoping someone hears her."

"Shut up you b… No one is going to save you. You are mine and only mine. He then knocks Zoe unconscious with the back of hand and proceeds to have her way with her when there is a knock at the door. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Warning: This might not be to your liking. It's graphic in detail. Just remember it's only a story and it's not factual. **

Never give up-34

Zoe/Michael/Lavon:

The door was being knocked on and Michael was annoyed. He thought his plan was working out perfectly and now someone had to come and interfere. He had to think quickly or things would blow up in his face quickly and he wouldn't get that forbidden fruit he craved.

"Zoe, it's Lavon. I know that you're in there. I hear movement in there. If this has to do with what happen this morning at Wade's, it was unexpected. Zoe…"

She was stirring a little and Michael knew that he needed Zoe to tell that guy to leave. He would make sure she didn't tip off him or she would be paying with worse consequences. "Zoe…get you're a.. up. There is some guy named Lavon at the door and I need you to make him go away. We can't play if he's here. He kept shaking her until she finally opened her eyes and saw him. "I'm going to take this off your mouth and you are going to answer the door. Got it." Zoe nodes.

"Zoe…Are you alright? Do I need to come in? Zoe, answer me."

He takes the bandana off her mouth and advises her to play along and not do anything stupid. "Lavon…I'm not dressed. I'm running late."

"You don't sound so good Zoe. Are you getting sick? I mean, do you want me to call Brick to come and check you over."

"No! That won't be necessary Lavon. I'm heading to work in a bit anyways. I can have him check me out then."

"Alright. I'm sorry for this morning Zoe. I didn't mean to walk in on you and Wade. I had no idea and I'm embarrassed at what I saw."

"Don't worry about it Lavon. Umm…Can you tell Wade that Doc can't make the lunch with him? I'm going to be swamped with work all day.

"Can you repeat that again Zoe? I don't think I heard it correctly."

"Tell Wade that Doc can't make lunch today. I'm busy at work."

"Okay…I will stop by the Rammer Jammer and tell Wade that Doc can't make lunch today."

"Thanks Lavon. I have to finish getting dressed. See you later."

"See ya."

Michael takes his hand and covers Zoe's mouth and looks out her blinds to make sure Lavon has left. Once he's comfortable, he removes his hand and says to her "good job Zoe. You do know how to follow directions. Just for that, you get a reward." He turns her around and kisses her on the lips, biting it in order for her to open it up further. He crams his tongue down and enjoys when she's trying to fight it. "I'm not done with you yet Zoe." He pulls his mouth away and throws her on the bed to unbind the rope. He takes her hands and puts them in front of her and then drags her over to her closet's rod. He tells her to put her hands up and he ties them directly to the rod.

"Michael…this isn't necessary." Zoe says

"It's a little bit too late Zoe. You've been tainted and I need to make sure you're clean for me."

"I've cooperated with you. Please don't hurt me."

"That won't work Zoe. Wade's had you already and I need to make sure you don't smell like him. I have to wash you down before you are mine."

"Michael…you don't want to do this."

"Shut up Zoe. There is nothing you can say to stop this. You brought this on yourself. In fact, it's time that bandanna goes back on." He puts it back on her and smiles after his handy work. "Don't move Zoe. The fun hasn't started yet.

….

Wade/Brick:

He came in with a chip on his shoulder and all Wade could do was watch. He hadn't seen Brick this mad ever. It was almost as if someone took away his favorite toy and he couldn't get it back. It kind of scared him at the same time.

"Brick…what can I get you today?"

"How about a doctor who keeps her promise? I thought I could count on Zoe."

"Huh?"

"She hadn't shown up for work yet and I have that big fishing weekend I was excited about."

"Did you try and call her? I mean, she could be on her way or there now."

"She isn't answering her phone. It goes to voicemail."

"Oh…this might be my fault then. I was taking care of her this morning because she wasn't feeling well. She said she was going to work."

"You're fault?"

"I didn't set the alarm and she woke up late."

"I didn't see that one coming. Okay. I know how responsible Zoe is."

"Look, why don't I call her and see if she's made it yet. Why don't you have a drink on me to relax yourself?"

"That's not necessary Wade."

"Really, I insist. Let me make it up to you after what happened."

"Alright son, just this one time."

Wade leaves to the back of the room and calls Zoe's phone, but it went to voicemail. He leaves a message on her phone and tells her that Brick is looking for her and to call back. He goes back out and tells Brick that he left a message with Zoe about him being here at the Rammer Jammer and to call him when she gets in.

…

Zoe/Michael:

He came back with a bucket with soap and water to wash her down. First though, he had to undress her to make sure he got every part of her. Since her arms were tied up, the only logical thing was to tear her top clothes which he happily did. He didn't like that she was wearing the same clothes as last night when she was with Wade. The next thing he did was strip away her pants and leaves her underwear on. She was finally naked and this called for the next thing he had in mind…record them having sex. He took out Zoe's phone and took a picture of her first to remember the moment.

"Are you ready Zoe? It's time to have a little bit of fun now. "He sets her camera phone to record.

Zoe mumbles some words that he didn't understand and reached down into the bucket to start the process. He trails the sponge towards her and lathers her up, running his hands all over her neck, shoulders and over her breasts. He cupped her breasts and started sucking on her nipples until they were hard and then alternated by blowing on them and breathing hot air on them. "I see you are enjoying this Zoe. I can imagine how wet you are right now." His hand descends even lower, gripping her hip, while the other hand is moving upwards. He spreads her legs and smells her arousal. He then places both of his thumbs on each side of her v…..and rubs the area in small circles. His finger moves over her sex and cups it through the fabric of her underwear. Michael takes this as a good sign as Zoe is moaning. He slides the underwear over, sliding it over her hot moist folds, rubbing it in a circular motion. Zoe is screaming at this point and Michael takes this as a good sign.

He then takes his tongue and glides it up and down on her c… She reacts to his touch and he puts two fingers inside of her v…. while eating her out. Zoe's cries out and he bites down on her. The tears are flowing down Zoe's face and drops on Michael's face. "I'm doing a good job aren't I Zoe. Is that why you are crying? You are enjoying this a lot aren't you. You have no idea how much this pleases me that I'm pleasing you. I've waited for so long to do this to you. Michael takes his attention away from Zoe for a moment and that's when Zoe swings her feet and knocks Michael off balance, causing him to hit the wall and knocking him out. Zoe screams as loud as she can in hopes that someone can hear her.

…..

Wade/Lavon/Brick:

"Wade, I'm so glad that I ran into you."

"Oh yeah, why?"

"I have a message from Zoe to you."

Brick overhears this and says "Wait, you spoke to Zoe?"

"Well, what is it Lavon?"

"Zoe told me to tell you that Doc can't make lunch with you."

"What are you talking about Lavon? I didn't have plans with her."

"She told me at the gatehouse to tell you that Doc can't make lunch with you."

Brick then turns to Lavon "Are you sure that's what she said? She is supposed to come to work for me this weekend."

"I'm positive guys. Zoe said to tell Wade that Doc can't make lunch with you."

"Lavon…she's in trouble. I'm not allowed to call her Doc at all. She told me that I can only call her Zoe. She's still mad at me."

"Wade, we can't just barge into her place."

"Do what you guys think is right. I'm heading over there now." He turns to Wanda and tells her he's in charge.

"Wait up Wade. I'm coming with you" Lavon stated.

"Hold on guys. She might be seriously injured and need my help."

"Come on…we are wasting time by standing around here. I'm driving." Wade stated.

Brick and Lavon jumped into Wade's car and he peeled out of the parking lot gunning the gas pedal to the fullest. Wade at this point didn't care that he got a speeding ticket. All that mattered was Zoe.


	35. Chapter 35

**Warning: There are graphic details. I just want to reiterate that this story is not real. It's made-up and no way corresponds to the show.**

Never give up-35

Wade/Lavon/Brick:

He had never been so scared in his life for someone. Zoe was in trouble and all he could think about how scared she must be feeling or seriously injured. He tried to stay positive in his head, but there was no way he could stay calm at a time like this. When Lavon told him that Zoe gave him that message "Doc can't make lunch with you," he knew right off the top of his head it was bad. She had cleverly relayed that message so whoever was with her wouldn't understand what she was getting across to him.

"Wade, I know that you're worried about Zoe, but we want to make it alive out to her place. We are useless to her if we are on the side of the road." Lavon stated.

Wade ignored what Lavon was saying to him because he knew it was true. He didn't care at this moment what happened to him. He had to get to her.

"Son…I know you're worried about her, and Zoe is like a daughter to me, but Lavon is right. We need to all get there in one piece." Brick stated.

"Lavon, Brick…I know you mean well, but this is one time you both have to shut up and let me drive. If you can't handle it, I'll let you off on the side of the road and I'll take care of this myself.

"Wade…stop talking crazy. You know damn well that Brick and I are not going to abandon Zoe. We care about her as much as you do."

"I don't think you do Lavon. I think I'm in love with the doctor."

Lavon was left speechless and Brick didn't say much. They were almost at the plantation when out of nowhere there was a police car chasing after them with the siren on. They were getting pulled over and Wade was feeling more frustrated than ever.

…

Zoe:

She hoped and prayed to God that Wade had gotten the message she told Lavon. It was her last resort in hoping someone would understand that she was in trouble and needed help. Thinking about everything that's happened to her since leaving Wade's place this morning resonated in her. She had to try and find a way out of this dilemma before Michael woke up. He wouldn't give a care in the world to what happened to her once he woke. After what she did to him, she would be surprised if she was still alive.

…..

Sheriff Bill/Wade/Lavon/Brick:

Sheriff Bill had slowly walked up to Wade's car and noticed Lavon and Brick inside of it. "What in the world is going on here?"

"Sheriff Bill…we need to get to Zoe's place ASAP. She's in danger." Wade stated.

"Wade, is that the best excuse for me? I'm sure you can come up with better."

"It's the truth Sheriff. Please, you have to let us go. We need to get to her before she gets more hurt."

"Did she call you and tell you this over the phone Wade?"

"No, No. She gave Lavon a message and said that Doc couldn't make lunch with you."

"So she told you that she couldn't make lunch and that means she's in trouble."

Wade was so frustrated at this point that Brick decides to step in. "Sheriff Bill…you and I have known each other for a very long time. I wouldn't be riding along in his car if Dr. Hart wasn't in trouble."

"Do you know for a fact Dr. Breeland that she's in trouble?"

"I believe Wade Sheriff Bill. He wouldn't just get on up and leave his jump, speeding down the highway like a madman with Lavon and I."

"I don't know Dr. Breeland. It seems so far-fetched."

"Come with us then Sheriff Bill. You can see for yourself." Lavon stated.

"Alright. If you are wrong Wade…I will arrest you on the spot and throw you in jail for this."

"Whatever Sheriff Bill. We are wasting time. Let's go. Time is ticking."

"Follow me Wade. I'll lead."

Wade couldn't argue the fact. He just wanted to hurry and get to Zoe's place like right now. They've already wasted time by sitting here explaining.

….

Zoe/Michael:

She notices he is starting to stir and tries to get the rope off her wrists but it's no use. It's wound too tightly. Michael seems to be coming alert at this point and his eyes went immediately to Zoe. She could see that he was furious. He shook his head to wipe the cobwebs and when he touched his head, he realized he was bleeding. This only caused him to get angrier and his face became that of a raging bull. He was a predator ready to devour his prey. Her legs were the only weapon she had and once he got them, she was done.

"I didn't think you had it in you Zoe. I underestimated you once again. Not anymore though. It's time to teach you that lesson I've been so patiently waiting for. But first, I need to get cleaned up. I don't' want any blood on my hands. Don't move from there."

She watched as he went to the bathroom to clean his head wound and there was nothing within her legs to try and smack him with. She tried to swing back and forth on the rod, but it only made her wrists rawer. She kept looking at the door hoping that someone would interrupt before it was too late. Michael came back, but this time he was undressed. He was completely naked.

"Do you like what you see Zoe? This is all yours. You and I are going to be breaking tradition tonight. Did you know that you are going to be the first girl that I've had sex with all knotted up in the closet. This is a new one for me, as well as you I imagine. I'm not really in the mood for games sweetheart. It's time to let the games begin." He comes towards Zoe and is ready for her when she throws her legs up to deflect him. She was caught and he knew it.

"Tsk, Tsk Zoe. That was so predictable of you. Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me. You need to be punished for that Zoe. Michael punches Zoe hard in the stomach like a punching bag, causing her to puke up the contents of her stomach. It lands on Michael which causes him to lash out even harder at her. He slaps the side of right face, causing her head to hit the back of the wall, blood coming from her mouth. He brings her forward and spits on her and screams "You see what you made me do to you. This is your entire fault. Now I have to take a quick shower before I can have sex with you." He closes the closet door on Zoe and walks into the bathroom, unaware of what was going to transpire next.

…..

Sheriff Bill/Wade/Lavon/Brick/Michael:

"Alright we are here. Let's go and see what this is all about." Sheriff Bill stated.

Wade completely ignores the Sheriff and runs immediately to Zoe's place with Lavon not far behind. He tries to jiggle the door open, but it's locked. "Where's the key Lavon?"

"It's at the house."

"I'll fix this door later on." Wade breaks open the door and notices the blood on the floor. He yells out Zoe's name but there is no answer. The bathroom door opens up and it wasn't who he expected to see.

Michael is caught off guard, but quickly rectifies that by charging towards Wade. Wade moves out of the way and Lavon catches him and body slams him to the ground. Sheriff Bill and Brick come into Zoe's room and that's when Brick notices the trail of blood coming from the closet. He follows it and when he opens it, he gasps.

Lavon is holding down Michael while Sheriff Bill handcuffs him. Wade was trying to figure out where Zoe was when he noticed Brick went to the closet. He knew Zoe was around here, but he didn't realize how close she was. When Brick made that gasping noise, he had to run over and see what he found. He wasn't prepared. Zoe was hanging up in the closet, her wrists tied, completely naked, and blood trickling down her body. He turned around and saw Wade starring at the scene before him and had to snap him out of it.

"Wade, help me get her down. She's going to need medical help. "

He didn't even hesitate. Wade ran to where Brick was and was ready to try and untie Zoe when Brick stopped him. "Wait…I'm not sure how injured Zoe is and we need to get her down slowly. I need you to hold her carefully while I unknot these ropes. Don't let her go." Wade nodes in agreement and Brick quickly unknot the rope and tell Wade to gently put her down.

"Wade…I need you to go where Lavon and Sheriff Bill are. I need to check Zoe out alone."

"Brick, I'm not leaving her. She needs me to be here in case she wakes up."

"I know you mean well, but I need to thoroughly exam here and you being here is not the best situation. I will call you if I need you."

Wade goes back out in the living room and notices that Michael had somewhat come too. The first thing he notices is his smirk. He then tells Wade "I get why you wanted Zoe. She was quite tasty if you know what I mean. I've never knew she put out like that." Wade couldn't hold back any more and jumped on him, pounding his fist into his face, jaw and stomach area until he was pulled off by Lavon.

"Let me go Lavon. You have no idea what this sick bastard did to her back there."

Sheriff Bill interrupts them and asks how Zoe is doing and Wade replies "I don't know. Brick is checking on her now."

Lavon continues to hold on to Wade, trying to calm him down. "I have to call Zoe's mom about this."

"I call her. Her number should be in Zoe's cell phone." Wade picks up Zoe's cell phone and is confused why the video is on. When he plays back the video, he understands why. That son of a b… recorded the whole incident on camera. Michael recorded every little incident from sexually abusing her body to abusing her. He then turns back to where Michael is and all he does is smile at him. Wade launches himself once again at Michael and this time not even Lavon could get him off.

Sheriff Bill pulls off Wade with Lavon's help after Michael is beaten black and blue. "Wade...I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. If you even step across those lines, I will arrest you. Do we understand one another?" Wade is disgusted at this and nodes yes.

Michael then speaks "Wade, you might have had sex with Zoe first, but I had many firsts with her. Who knew she liked all that stuff? When she cried out in pain, it wasn't because she was hurt; she was crying tears of joy. That video is a gift to you my friend reminding you of the love Zoe and I shared.

Lavon then turns to Wade…"What is he talking about?"

"He recorded all these dirty and vile things to Zoe. She's injured Lavon, pretty bad."

Wade then tells Sheriff Bill "You are going to need this. This has the evidence, besides Zoe's account of what happened to her. It's not for the faint of heart Sheriff. Look at your own risk."

Sheriff Bill then tells Wade and Lavon "Tell Brick I'll be by his place once I book and process this guy. Stay the he.. out of trouble. I mean it." He leaves with Michael, but not before Michael says "This isn't over boys."

"How bad is it Wade?"

Wade keeps looking to the other room where Brick is with Zoe and says "It's tragic is what it is. The woman I love had to endure an atrocious beating at the hands of her ex and I feel so powerless to do anything about it Lavon. I need her to know that she can't give up on herself. I need her Lavon. She is the best thing that's in my life and I'm not letting her go. I will spend every single minute in the hospital if I need too to show her how much I care about her. I will go to the end of the earth for her."

Just then Brick walks out and shakes his head. He then says "I'm sorry Wade…"

Wade collapses on the floor.


	36. Chapter 36

Never give up-36

Wade/Lavon/Brick/:

"Brick…what are you saying?" Lavon asked

"Wade…she's not doing so well. Lavon…Zoe has been physically abused and sexually assaulted from what I can gauge at this point. I'm not sure what he used besides the obvious."

"Can I see her Brick? I need to know she's okay." Wade asked

"That's not wise Wade. I called the hospital in Mobile and they are sending over an ambulance to take her there. She needs to be checked out properly and they are going to need to take pictures."

"This isn't fair Brick. (Wade slammed his fists on Zoe's desk). She didn't deserve what happened to her. That sick bastard filmed him doing all sorts of lewd acts on her and she's paying for it now."

"Wade…I know that you're worried about Dr. Hart, but I need you to reign in your temper and be strong for the both of you. She's going to need your support."

"This is my fault guys. I shouldn't have let Zoe alone. I mean…I should have walked her home at least to make sure she got here okay and maybe none of this would have happened."

"You can't blame yourself Wade. This isn't your fault." Brick stated.

"I heard a noise coming from her place before I left for work and ignored it. I thought it was a bug or something and went on my way. What if it was her screaming for help?"

"Listen to me Wade Kinsella, this was no way your fault. None of us knew that Michael was on the loose and was going to do this to her." Lavon stated.

"Look guys…I'm going to wait around for the medical. Lavon, Wade…why don't you guys go and tell her mom what happened?

"No. I'm not leaving her Brick. Zoe needs me and I'm not leaving her side."

"I'll go Brick. It's better that I do this instead. Wade needs to see that Zoe is okay before he can come to terms.

Brick throws his hands up in the air and says "fine. Wade you can stay, but stay out of the way."

"Thank you Brick."

…

Zoe:

Her body was aching and she felt like a train had run over her. She tried to move, but her body wasn't cooperating. It was on fire and it burned. She looked around and noticed that she was on the ground. She didn't know how she got there, but she had to get help. Michael could come back any moment and she didn't have the strength to fight him off. There was a shadow walking back and forth underneath the door and there were voices. She heard it. It wasn't just in her mind. She tried to pull herself up on a chair, but she didn't have the strength. It was exhausting. She saw the globe her mother had given her and decided to try and get the attention this way. She never liked it anyways. She threw it as far as she could, shattering it along the way. She collapsed and closed her eyes waiting for someone to rescue her.

…

Wade/Brick/Zoe:

"Wait right here Wade. I'm going to see if the medics arrived yet."

"Yes sir."

Brick heads outside Zoe's place and he continues to pace the floor wondering how Zoe is doing. He's anxious that he starts to think he hears things. He told Brick that he wouldn't go back there to check on her, but he couldn't help himself. He opened the door and noticed Zoe lying there with her eyes closed. He bent down to check on her when she opened her eyes.

"Wade"

"Zoe"

"You came, Zoe said faintly."

"Shh…save your strength Zoe. Brick is coming back with the medics."

"Michael"

"Sheriff Bill arrested him Zoe."

Breathing hard Zoe says "good."

"Oh Doc…you had me so worried. I was so scared. You can't leave me."

Struggling with her words "tired Wade."

"I know baby."

"Cold…I'm so cold."

"I'll be right back Doc." Wade grabs a blanket and comes back to her. He puts the blanket on top of her and gently swaddles her in. He watches her until he hears Brick come back in and call for his voice.

"I'm in here Brick, with Zoe."

"Wade…I told you that she was to be left alone."

Zoe opens her eyes and says "Brick"

"Dr. Hart"

"Wade"

"I'm here Doc."

Zoe then throws up blood and Brick immediately takes over.

"What's going on Brick?"

"Dr. Hart is experiencing residual effects of her injury. The trauma and pain of the punch can cause nausea and vomiting. I need to keep her upright so she doesn't suffocate in her own blood."

"What can I do?"

"I need you to go outside and see if the medics have arrived. She needs to go to the hospital ASAP."

Wade runs outside and that's when the medics arrive. He tells them that Dr. Breeland is in there with Dr. Hart and that she needs immediate help. They tell him to stand back while they grab the necessary equipment to work on her. They go inside and Wade tries to follow but they stop him. He tries to get them to understand, but they tell him they have it from here. Brick comes outside not too long after the medics went in.

"Wade…they are assessing Dr. Hart right now and as much as you want to be there with her, they need to do what they can to make sure she is taken care of."

"I get it Brick. I mean, what if something worse happens to Zoe? She won't know how I really feel about her."

"I think she already knows. You showed up today, saving her life. She's lucky to have you in her life. I know you feel the same way."

"I'm extremely lucky to have her in my life."

The medics come out with Zoe and she's looking so pale. They have tubes inserted inside of her to help her breath and all Wade could do was watch powerlessly as they loaded her in the ambulance. He watched it pull away, as it could possibly be the last time he ever saw her again. 


	37. Chapter 37

Never give up-37

Wade/Lavon/Candice:

"Lavon, I'm so glad that you're back. I was wondering if you got to tell Wade and Zoe about tonight's dinner. I wanted to make Zoe's favorite dishes."

"I did run into Wade and Zoe. I didn't get to talk to your daughter though."

"Was she with Wade again? That girl can't fool me. I can see she wants to be with him."

"Umm…Wade was with her, but it's not what you think. He was trying to make sure she was okay."

"They have a falling out again. Sheesh that girl. She'll never keep a man if she acts like that. Maybe I need to talk to her."

"Mrs. Hart…We need to really talk about Zoe."

"It's Candice Lavon. I told you to call me by my first name."

"Candice then it is. Zoe's not going to be able to make dinner with us tonight or anytime soon."

"Why is that? Wait, don't tell me. She can't stand to be in the same room with me and until I leave, she's going to avoid me. I thought she would have grown up by now."

"That's not the reason Candice. Look this isn't easy to say. Zoe was seriously injured."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wade, Brick and I found Zoe badly injured at her place. We're not sure how long this has been going on, but she asked me to pass a message along to Wade and that's how he knew she was in trouble."

"That's impossible. Zoe's always been a klutz since she was a little girl. Are you sure she just didn't cause her own injury?"

Wade comes into the kitchen and overhears Candice's last words and screams "You've got to be fricken kidding me. You think Zoe caused her own injury."

"I wouldn't be surprised Wade. "

"Let me tell you Mrs. Hart about Zoe's injuries. I just watched the girl that I love being wheeled out of her by an ambulance, taking her to the hospital to treat her injuries. You didn't see what Dr. Breeland and I saw. She was strung up in her closet like a piece of meat, beaten and bloodied. Zoe was naked and had bite marks on her. We were lucky that we got there in time or who knows what else that sick bastard would have done to her."

"Who are you talking about Wade?"

"Michael, Zoe's ex-boyfriend. He's the reason why Zoe is lying in the hospital right now."

"I'm sure you are mistaken Wade. Michael would never do that to Zoe. He loves her and that's why he wanted to find her and tell her that he made a mistake."

Wade looked at her and realized she was serious. Zoe's mom didn't think Michael was capable of doing anything to her daughter. She blames Zoe for this situation. "You know Mrs. Hart, you're the reason why your daughter is at the hospital right now. If you hadn't brought him here, Zoe might not be fighting for the right to live."

Candice slaps Wade at those remarks. "How dare you? You don't know me, and you surely don't know my daughter. You think she was easy to raise. She was far from it. That girl was more trouble than she's worth."

"It sounds like Zoe was a nuisance to you as a child. She got in your way of having fun right. I mean, what kind of selfish mother are you to abandon her when she needs you the most."

"I don't have to hear this from you or anyone else. If Zoe does wake up, tell her that I'm back in NY and will be waiting on her phone call."

"Wait Candice. Aren't you going to see her to make sure she is okay?" Lavon stated.

"No. Zoe got herself in this predicament; she can get herself out of it. Besides, I'm sure that these townspeople will help her. It was nice meeting you Lavon."

Candice walks out of the kitchen and Wade and Lavon are astounded at her actions. "I can't believe she did that Wade. She was heartless and cold and didn't believe a word we told her."

"Lavon, we don't have to worry about her. Right now, the main focus is making sure Zoe recovers from this situation and that she knows we love and care about her."

"Wade…She's lucky to have you in her life. I know that she'll appreciate everything you've done for her."

"You're the second person that said that to me today Lavon. Brick was the first."

"Then it must be true Wade."

…

Dr. Breeland (Brick)/Dr. Grey:

"Hi, I'm Dr. Breeland. I was wondering if you know someone who could give me an update on a colleague of mine. She was brought in here earlier."

"Dr. Breeland, I'm Dr. Grey. This colleague, what's his name?"

"It's a female Dr. Grey. Her name is Dr. Zoe Hart. She's also my partner too."

"She's your wife? Girlfriend?"

"No..No. Nothing like that Dr. Grey. She's my partner at our practice."

"I see. What was she brought in her for if I might ask?"

"She was spitting up blood, had a high fever, bruises on her body and possibly sexually assaulted from the incident. She has brown shoulder length hair, brown eyes and she has a scar on her left hip from when she was a child."

"Dr. Hart is seriously injured right now. We've got tubes to help her breath since her body is swollen. As a doctor yourself, you know things change at a moment's notice and were keeping a watch on her right now."

"Thank you Dr. Grey."

"Do you know of anything about Dr. Hart that we should know about?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Grey. I don't know much. Her real father passed away."

"It sounds like I have my work cut out for me Dr. Breeland. By any chance do you know a Wade? Dr. Hart screams out his name."

"Wade's her boyfriend."

"Was he the one that caused this to Dr. Hart?"

"No ways. Wade would never hurt Dr. Hart. He's in love with her. Her ex-boyfriend is the reason why she's in the hospital right now."

"I think I have all the information I need right now Dr. Breeland. I will try and keep you updated with news, but there's no guarantee."

"I understand Dr. Grey."

…

Wade/Lavon:

"How does she sleep at night Lavon? Her own daughter was attacked and she pins it on Zoe. Who does that?"

"We have no clue on what transpired in Zoe's life when she was younger. The person that could answer that for us is lying in the hospital."

"When I was younger, Harley talked about missing out on his daughter. He told me that one day he had hoped to meet her. He described her as this smart girl who loved to read books, enjoyed the arts, and ice skating."

"It sounds like Harley enjoyed hanging out with you too Wade."

"He used to take me fishing when I was with him. It would give him time to think and reflect. I mean, Earl didn't have time for me since he was always drinking and I think Harley felt sorry for me. I was a kid who had to be on his own and fend for myself. He would find me at the pond alone, throwing rocks in the water. Jesse was always with his friends and didn't have time for me."

"Is that how you knew Zoe was Harley's daughter in the kitchen when she said she was here to meet up with him?"

"Yeah. Harley told me one day that I would meet her. I just never thought it would happen."

"Why do you say that?"

"Harley used to tell me things about Zoe, but as his health started to decline, he wasn't making sense. He'd forget little things and tell me the same stories, which I didn't mind. He made me promise to tell Zoe what kind of person he was though in case she ever showed up and inquired."

"It sounds like Zoe's dad was a good guy Wade."

"Harley was the best Lavon. He's the reason why I'm alive today."


	38. Chapter 38

Never give up-38

Wade/Lavon/Brick:

They had finally arrived to the hospital and they went to seek out any information about Zoe, but due to the fact they aren't family, neither one of them could get anything. They both sought out Brick in hopes that he could get more information out of him, but he just told them the basics of Zoe's condition too. He tells Wade and Lavon that Zoe has tubes in her to help her breathe easier and that they are watching for any telltale signs of her getting better. The next 24 hours are critical to her recovery.

"Wade…I know how badly that you want to see Zoe but my hands are tied here. I don't have access to let you go back there. Dr. Grey is in charge of this place."

"Is it possible that you could go back there and check on Zoe? I mean, you are a doctor and her partner."

"I'm not sure Dr. Grey would like me to step on his toes right now. He's still dealing with the fallout of what happened to Zoe and he's trying to make sense of everything. Until Zoe wakes up and tells him what happened to her, we just have to sit out here and wait."

"Great, just great. This day is getting worse by the minute."

"What happened?" Brick asked.

Wade snorts, Lavon intervenes. "Zoe's mom went back to NY once she found out her daughter was injured. She blames Zoe for getting herself in this predicament."

"What? You guys are joking with me right? I mean, how could she think that Zoe deserved this?"

"I don't think she wants to deal with the fact that she was the cause of this situation. She refuses to acknowledge it anyways."

Wade intervenes…"I got slapped for that comment."

"I'm sure once Zoe finds out her mom flew the coop, she'll be more hurt by it."

"I don't know about that Brick. Zoe seemed to want her mom gone." Wade replied.

"Let's not speculate about this now. I'm sure Zoe had another contact to oversee the situation. She's a smart, young woman."

"Yeah she is. Look guys, I need to get out of here for a bit." Wade said

"Want company?" Lavon stated

"No. I just want to be alone with my thoughts."

"We'll call you if anything changes." Lavon stated.

…

Wade/Mystery Stranger:

He couldn't believe that Zoe's own mother blamed for her for this senseless attack. What kind of mother does that? It was frustrating to know that he couldn't go back there and be with her without a family member approving it. He wasn't a doctor like Brick, but the odds of him going back there were better than his. He knew just being with her was going to do a whirl of good for the both of them. He was running on fumes at this point and was exhausted, but he had to keep a positive attitude for the both of them. He didn't want Zoe to think that this was anyway her fault because it wasn't. It was Michael's fault for this situation she was in, but he felt like part of it was his too. He needed to go in there and tell Zoe how sorry he was for not going to her place and checking up on her when he heard that scream. Then there's the fact that he had to apologize for making those stupid comments about how it's no wonder no one wanted to be with her when she didn't sleep with them. He was drunk and jealous, but it was no excuse. He just kept pacing when he decided to relieve some of his stress. He started hitting the wall with his fist, but it didn't make him feel any better. It wasn't like the wall could punch back. He finally collapsed on the ground, holding his hand when a stranger came up to him.

"It looks like the wall got the best of you there."

"Yeah…it won Mister."

"It's obvious you were trying to forget something or someone."

"The love of my life is in there fighting for her life because of some jacka.. who hurt her. She didn't deserve the things that he done to her. I can't go back there because I'm not family and it's hard to not give her emotional support, even if I'm just sitting by the bed talking to her or holding her hand letting her know that I'm there."

"She must be a pretty special woman then."

"Dr. Zoe Hart is definitely a special woman. There is no one like her in the world for me. Ever since she set foot into BlueBell, she's gone and turned my life upside down."

"How does her dad feel about you?"

"Harley Wilkes loved me as a kid, at least that's what I want to believe anyways. Unfortunately he passed away and Zoe never got to know her real dad."

"Where's her mom?"

"Don't get me started on her. She showed her true colors when she blamed her own daughter for this incident. I don't get how a mother could do that to her own daughter. Zoe's going to be hurt."

"Let's go and get your hand checked out son. It looks like it could be broken and you might need to put on a cast on it."

"Yeah…It's going to be hard to explain to Dr. Breeland and Lavon on how I got this when I told them that I was just going outside to think."

"Who's Dr. Breeland?"

"He's Zoe's partner at the clinic in BlueBell. I don't know the logistics behind all that stuff. I just know Zoe showed up one day and the next day the town found out about her."

"It sounds like Zoe has everything she's wanted then."

"I'm not sure she does Mister. She didn't just come to BlueBell to be a doctor. I'm sure there is probably more behind it."

"It sounds like you are smitten with Dr. Hart."

"Smitten, yes. In love with her, yes."

"Does she feel the same way about you?"

"Honestly I don't know. We haven't gotten around to discussing our feelings. It's been an uphill battle with the both of us not knowing which way to pull, more of mine. I've been giving her mixed messages because I was trying to push her away from me at one point, but then she got drunk one night and I ended up taking care of her. Suffice to say the next morning she had questions and we talked for a bit and then we fell asleep together. Let me just say it was embarrassing to get caught holding her hand by her mother. She assumed we had sexual relations when no such thing happened. I respect her virginity too much to push her into something that she's not ready for. I'm sorry for babbling all this to you. I mean I'm getting too personal."

"It's alright. I've heard my share of things."

"Are you here visiting someone too? Of course you are. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

"I'm here to see someone, but talking to you has made it interesting. I didn't get your name son. What is it?"

"It's Wade Kinsella sir."

"Wade Kinsella, I'm Dr. Ethan Hart. It's been a pleasure to meet you."


	39. Chapter 39

Never give up-39

Wade/Dr. Ethan Hart:

"Dr. Hart, this is awkward. I didn't mean any disrespect towards Zoe sir. I thought I was talking about her to a total stranger."

"Wade, I like you and I can tell how much you love my daughter. This is the first time that I've ever met a guy who didn't think of her as less than what she really is. She is the most important person to me."

"I understand Dr. Hart. Umm…Can I ask you to not tell Zoe that we had this conversation? I would like the chance to explain what I revealed to you."

"I can respect that Wade, but let me make this clear to you. If my daughter chooses to be your girlfriend, I hope that you give her the respect and love that she deserves. It isn't my place to reveal what happened to her when she was younger, but when she's ready to tell you, she will."

"Thanks Dr. Hart for giving me that chance. I meant what I said earlier about giving Zoe the world. There's no one like her for me and I will show her how much she means to me."

"I have no doubt you will Wade. Come on…I have to meet Zoe's partner Dr. Breeland and check in with Dr. Grey to see how she is doing. We need to get your hand bandaged up before it gets even worse."

…..

Wade/Lavon/Dr. Breeland/Dr. Ethan Hart:

"Do you think we should go looking for Wade Lavon? He's been gone for quite some time."

"I can go look for him Dr. Breeland. It's not like they are going to be updating us with any information on Zoe anytime soon."

"That won't be necessary Lavon. I'm right behind you."

"Oh that's good. What happened to your hand? Who's this?"

"Dr. Breeland, Lavon…this is Dr. Ethan Hart, Zoe's father." They shake hands with him and give Wade a look that says explain.

"I ran into Wade outside gentleman. He was having quite the battle with the wall and as you can see, the wall won."

"Yeah…It was stupid, but at the time it made me feel better. Dr. Hart here just happen to come upon me when I was having my party. Let's just say it was a shock to my system when I found out who he was."

"Wade…why don't you get your hand looked at. I want to get to know Dr. Breeland and Lavon since it's obvious that they care about her too. Don't worry Wade; I will let you know if anything changes." He walks away leaving the three of them together.

"Wade tells me Dr. Breeland that my daughter and you are partners at the practice in BlueBell."

"Yes she is. She called me out of the blue one day to inquire if there were any openings at my place and I told her that she would always have a spot."

"Why is that if you don't mind me asking you Dr. Breeland?"

"I was good friends with Harley Wilkes and I made a promise to him that I would look out for his little girl if she didn't get the opportunity to meet him or ask him questions. He didn't get that chance to know her since her mother married you and she grew up in a different life."

"Dr. Breeland…Zoe's always had the opportunity to get to know her real father. I know it's not by blood, but in my heart, that little girl is the best thing ever to walk in my life. She was always full of life and was always interested in knowing what I did. I never hid from her that I wasn't her real dad. In fact, I would have supported her decision to get to know Harley if that's what she wanted."

"I don't have any doubts Dr. Hart. If Zoe didn't want to know, she wouldn't have gone out of her way to come to BlueBell."

"So Lavon…what are you to Zoe?"

"I'm here best friend Dr. Hart. Zoe lives on the plantation in her own place, located across from Wade."

"Oh…I see. How interesting. Was this Wade's suggestion?"

"No sir. He had no clue she lived there until we were in my kitchen. I didn't think that part needed to be revealed anyways. They are always in their own world anyways. You think they were married the way they act."

"It sounds like Zoe has met her match."

"More like Wade has met his. Zoe has definitely brought out another side of him. He's a man in love."

"Well Lavon, Dr. Breeland…let me go and check in with Dr. Grey and find out what's going on with Zoe. I'm sure he's probably wondering where I am. It's been a pleasure to get to meet Zoe's colleagues and friends. I'll be seeing you around." He walks away.

….

Dr. Zoe Hart/Dr. Grey:

"Dr. Hart…It's Dr. Grey. I need you to talk to me. I have some questions to ask you."

Zoe looks at the Doctor and whispers "Wade."

"Wade Kinsella?" Dr. Grey asks

Zoe whispers "yes."

"Was he the one who did this to you?" Dr. Grey asks

Zoe whispers "No."

"Who did this to you?" Dr. Grey asks

Zoe whispers "Michael."

"Who's Michael Dr. Hart?"

Zoe whispers "ex-boyfriend." The mentioning of his name causes her monitor to beep loudly.

"Dr. Hart…I need you to not stress yourself out. He's not going to hurt you."

Zoe whispers "Wade. I want Wade."

"I'll try my best to find him for you Dr. Hart. In the meantime, get some rest. I'm waiting to hear from your father. He's on his way he told me." Dr. Grey says.

Zoe whispers "Thank you."

Dr. Grey leaves the room to let Dr. Hart sleep when he hears his name being called over the intercom asking for his presence. He had no clues who want him at this time, but duty called. He still had to write the report about the incident and then deal with the whole Wade issue.

….

Wade/Lavon:

"Man that looks bad Wade."

"It's not that bad considering how much worse it could have been."

"So that was interesting earlier, I mean with Zoe's dad appearing."

"I can't say that I expected that to happen. It was awkward to say the least after I talked about Zoe, thinking that I'd never see him again."

"I wouldn't worry about it so much Wade. It's not like you can go back into time and change things. Just embrace it and just worry about what's important, Zoe. Everything will fall into place."

"Thanks Lavon. It's always nice to hear that you've got my back."

"That's what friends are for. Speaking of which, I need to update George and Lemon with the status of Zoe's condition. I know that they'll be worried about how you are doing."

"I'll just wait around here and see if there is any news on Zoe's condition."

"Hang in there bro. Zoe's a lot stronger than you think."

…

Dr. Ethan Hart/Dr. Grey/Nurse White:

"Nurse White…I heard the page. What's going on?"

"You told me to let you know when Dr. Hart's dad arrived. He's here Dr. Grey."

"Which one is he?"

"He's the one standing by the window."

"Thank you Nurse White."

Dr. Grey walks over by the window and says "Dr. Ethan Hart."

"You must be Dr. Grey."

"If you follow me Dr. Hart, there are some things we need to discuss about your daughter Zoe."

"Lead the way Dr. Grey."

They end up in a conference room with the only the two of them. Dr. Grey speaks first. "I just got done speaking to Zoe before being paged and she's a little weak still. I asked her what happened and she told me that an ex-boyfriend had committed this crime to her. As I already relayed to you on the phone, she's going to need time to cope with what happened to her. She has asked for a guy named Wade Kinsella, but since they aren't married, I can't let him back there. I would need permission from you since you are her legal guardian. It's obvious that you guys are still close despite you no longer being married to her mother."

"There is no question without a doubt she is my daughter and will continue to be till the day I die."

"Dr. Hart…I'm worried about her overall well-being. She needs help to terms with this."

"Dr. Grey, I appreciate this. I will do whatever it takes to help her. As for Wade Kinsella, I have no problem with him being with my daughter. I've met him and he's an upstanding man and if he can help her in way, shape or form, then I'm all for it."

"Alright then. I will get the necessary paperwork and then we can get the ball rolling."

"May I see Zoe? I just want to let her know that I'm here."

"Yes. Just go down that hallway and go to room 103 and open the door. She'll be the only patient in there. I can't guarantee that she'll be awake though."

"Thank you Dr. Grey."

…

Zoe/Ethan:

He stands outside the door not knowing what to expect when he sees her. It's been awhile since he last saw Zoe. He didn't know how she would react and that scared him. He pushes the door open and sees her. She looks like she is sleeping peacefully and didn't want to disturb her. He opens the door to leave when he hears her voice say "daddy?"

"Hi Zoe."

"It's really you."

"Yes. I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to see my little girl."

"It's been awhile."

"Far too long Zoe."

"How long are you here for?"

"As long as you need me."

"You know?"

"Yes. I know about the attack sweetheart. I'm sorry that this happened to you."

"It feels like a bad nightmare that won't go away daddy. I wake up and feel the bruises inflicted on my body. I don't really remember much after that. The last thing I remember was telling Lavon to give Wade a message for me. I don't even know if he even got it or who helped me. It's frustrating to not know."

"It sounds like you care a lot about this Wade person."

Zoe blushes at the mention of Wade's name and Ethan realizes that his daughter is smitten. He wasn't sure if it was love, but he knew that she's never done that before.

"Daddy…he's different. You have to meet him to understand. He makes me feel alive and frustrated at times too. He confuses me, yet can be the sweetest thing in the world. I'm just not sure how he feels about me though. I mean…look at me, I'm damaged goods. I'm all beaten up, swollen in places that I can't even imagine and probably look horrible right now."

"I think you look beautiful Zoe."

"You have to say that. You're my father. What if Wade doesn't think that though? I mean, how do I face him again? He's going to think I'm this ugly person and never want to do anything with me again. Daddy…He can't see me, not like this."

"Awe sweetheart, don't cry. I'm sure if this Wade is as wonderful as you make him out to be, then none of this is going to matter to him Zoe. Give him the benefit."

"You think I'm overreacting dad?"

"I think you are scared right now Zoe and are afraid of rejection. Give him a chance."

"Thanks dad. I'm feeling a bit tired right now. I'll see you later."

"You can count on it." Ethan gives her a kiss on the forehead and leaves the room, but not before taking into account of his daughters feelings for Wade. Now he knew for sure…Zoe was in love.


	40. Chapter 40

Never give up-40

Wade/Dr. Ethan Hart/Lavon:

"This is so frustrating Lavon. I wish that someone would come out here and tell us how she's doing."

"Wade…Have you figured out what you are going to say to Zoe?"

"No. I don't want to overwhelm her right away. I mean, she might not even want to see me right now. Her dad is here and there is Brick too. He's known her a lot longer than I have and she might feel more comfortable talking about what happened to her to him."

"I think you are underestimating the impact you can make on Zoe Wade. She gave me that message to tell you because she trusted you and knew that you would understand. Trust me when I say that she wants to see you. As hard as it is to see her like this, she's going to need reassurance that you still like her."

"Lavon…there is no question in my mind about the way I feel about Zoe. She has nothing to worry about when it comes to her appearance. Seeing her hanging in the closet like that doesn't change the way I view her. To me, she is the most beautiful person inside and out."

Lavon was about to say something to Wade when another voice interrupted him. "Now I know that I made the right decision."

"Dr. Hart, have you seen Zoe? How is she doing?"

"She's been in and out of sleep. I talked to her and she is feeling a bit down right now. Zoe is having a hard time grasping with what happened."

"Is there anything we can do for Zoe Dr. Hart?" Lavon asked

"Just continue to be her best friend Lavon. She's going to need a support system. Wade, it's obvious from talking to my daughter that she has feelings for you. As for how deep they are, I can't really say. She's going through an internal turmoil within herself and she's worried about how you will react to seeing her."

"I assure you Dr. Hart that the way she looks will not change the way I feel about your daughter. That means she doesn't know that I saw her before the ambulance took her to the hospital."

"You can go back there if you would like Wade. I made sure that you're on the list of visitors that could see her. Lavon, you and Dr. Breeland are on the list as well. I want her to feel safe and it's obvious how much you all care."

"I don't know how to thank you Dr. Hart. I mean, we are so worried about her welfare."

"Seeing my daughter happy again is all that matters to me."

"I will try and do whatever I can to put a smile on her face again Dr. Hart."

"I'm not expecting anything less from you Wade. Lavon, how about we go and grab something to eat and Wade here can try and figure out what he's going to say to Zoe?"

"Say hi to Zoe for me will you pal." Lavon stated.

….

Wade/Zoe:

He's never been so nervous in his life. His hands were sweating at the idea of seeing Zoe again. The last time he saw her was when she was in the closet and she wasn't doing so well. He was afraid that Zoe wouldn't want to see him and that would make his heart hurt. He slowly opened the door and peaked inside and noticed she was sleeping peacefully. He pulled a chair closer to her and put his hand enclosed in hers letting her know that he was there. She was fidgeting in her bed and she started to get upset. He tried to wake her up by saying her name but she wasn't listening. She must be having a nightmare. He leans over her and when he does, she opens her eyes and screams. Zoe dives underneath the covers, covering herself.

"It's just me Zoe…Wade."

"Wade…What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come and visit you. It's been awhile since I last saw you."

"This isn't really a good time Wade. I'm not feeling my best at the moment. Come back later on."

"Zoe, can you please take the covers off? I wanted to talk to you."

"I can't Wade. You'll think I'm hideous."

"You can't be serious Zoe. I think your one of the most beautiful woman who has stepped foot in BlueBell."

"I'm no longer that person Wade. Have you seen how I looked? I mean, if you only knew the lengths Michael went too. It was horrible. I didn't think anyone would find me. I thought I was going to die that day Wade. I can't even explain it because it's painful to relieve those two days of my life."

"Zoe…I saw the video of what happened to you. It wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for what happened. Michael was a sick son of a b….! I found your phone and was going to call your mom to let her know what happened to you when I saw it. Lavon and Sheriff Bill had to restrain me after that Zoe."

She was shaking at this point and Wade knew he had to continue to talk to her, to ease her fears. "Doc, Brick was the first person to find you in the closet sweetheart and when I heard him Gasp, that's when I saw you. We both worked to get you down and I stayed with you until I was kicked out. You have no idea how much I wanted to ride along in the ambulance with you. It hurt to see that you had to ride alone."

Zoe was crying hard and Wade didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't want to invade her space either. He knew that she had a lot to deal with and to come to terms with what happened to her.

"Doc…did you want me to go? I can come back later on if you want."

"Please don't go Wade. I can't face anyone else right now." She peels back the covers to see if he stayed and was surprised what she saw. "OMG…what happened to your hand?"

"It's actually a funny story. The wall got the best of my hand. I was taking my frustrations out on it and now I have to wear a cast because of it."

"That must have really hurt."

"It did at the time."

"How could you be so reckless Wade? You could have done something worse than your hand. It's a good thing my father isn't here. He would have a field day with the type of guy I'm attracted too. At least you won't run into each other anytime soon. I mean, it just might be awkward seeing how this situation is. I really don't feel like explaining."

"You're really cute when you're embarrassed. If I didn't know any better, you like me. I mean, as more than a friend right?"

Zoe smiles at him giving Wade the courage to do what he planned.

"There are some things I wanted to say to you before this incident. I wanted to apologize for being such an ass that night when I made those crude comments about the reasons you stayed a virgin and didn't sleep with the guys you dated. I was jealous of Jesse and you hanging out and having dinner. I saw how much fun you guys were having and I was bitter. It was no excuse though. I don't blame my drinking as for the reason because I already knew that I liked you more than just a friend. I was trying to push you away because you made me feel things that I hadn't felt in a long time. I was terrified on how much power you had over me. No one's been able to come close to making me feel like that since my mom died. I regretted every moment of it since that night. I mean, if you can forgive me and give me a chance, I will show you the world."

"I was hurt by your words Wade. It made me feel like I wasn't good enough for you. I wasn't going to forgive you, but that would have been petty of me. I know underneath your exterior you are a good man Wade. When I revealed my secret to you, it wasn't because I needed too, I trusted you. You were the first person who made me want to have something real. I've never had anything that I could claim was my own. I was always known as Dr. Ethan Hart's daughter or Candice Hart's offspring. It wasn't until I became a doctor myself that I understood. People in these positions are held to a different standard because of what title they hold. No one cared to know the person. You did. For those reasons alone Wade, I forgive you for what happened."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"So…What kind of plans did you have in mind? I mean, you're going to show me the world still right?"

"Of course I am. I want to experience this opportunity with you, but not as just friends."

"I don't understand Wade."

"Doc…I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend."

"You want me to be your girlfriend? Wow…I don't know what to say. I have to think about this."

"I can come back later on. There's no pressure to give me an answer."

Zoe smirks and says "Yes."

"Did you just say yes?"

"Yes. I will be your girlfriend Wade Kinsella."

This brings a smile to Wade's face.

"There is one condition though." Zoe stated

"What is it Doc?"

"Come closer Wade. There's something I want to tell you."

He moves closer to Zoe to hear what she has to say when she leans in and kisses him on the lips. "Now it's official since we sealed it with a kiss."


	41. Chapter 41

**The new season starts on Monday December 15****th****, 2014. I'm so excited!**

Never give up -41

Wade/Zoe/Dr. Ethan Hart:

He walked into her room and noticed his daughter's hand in Wade's. She was smiling and beaming. They were both in their own little world that his presence hadn't affected them. They were carrying on as if no one else was in it. It was nice to see Zoe happy and the fact that Wade could do that for her made him like him a little bit more. He decided to interrupt their spectacle of "love" before things got out of hand.

"Cough, Cough" Ethan did.

"Daddy…I didn't see you there." Zoe stated

"I can see that sweetheart."

"This is Wade daddy, my boyfriend."

"Wade."

" ."

"Umm…so what brings you back to my room so soon?" Zoe asked.

"Well I ran into your best friend Lavon and we had a nice little chat in the lunch room."

"You did? Daddy, you didn't scare him off did you. I mean, Lavon's been awesome to me since I got here in BlueBell."

"Actually it was the quite opposite. He offered me a place to stay for a while until you get on your feet."

"Oh. That was really nice of him. Are you going to be sticking around?"

"Well I have some time off, but we'll play it by ear. I don't want to impose too long and I'm sure you don't want your dear old dad to get in the way of your relationship with Wade."

"Don't' be silly daddy. I'm sure that Wade would love the opportunity to get to know you, right Wade?"

Zoe turns to Wade and he says "Nothing would make happier than getting to know my girlfriend's father."

"The feeling is mutual Wade. Well Zoe…I don't want to interrupt your time with Wade. I'll let Lavon know that I'll stick around for a bit and then we can take it from there."

"Am I going to see you later on? I mean, there are some things I want to discuss with you."

"I look forward to our conversation."

"Wade"

"Dr. Hart." After Zoe's dad leaves the room Wade turns to her…"Awkward much?"

"My dad means no harm. He just wants to look out for me. He can be overprotective which is why it's important to avoid my dad at all costs."

"Why? He knows I'm your boyfriend."

"I know Wade and that's what I'm afraid of. Daddy's never been so calm in his life when it came to the guys I've dated. If I didn't know any better, he likes you already which is scary. I have to find out what he's up too."

"I'm sure that you have nothing to worry about Doc."

"You don't know my father Wade…he can be a pit bull when he's coming after someone."

"Doc…nothing bad is going to happen. I'm going to go out for a little while to talk to Lavon and Brick to update them on your condition alright. You need to get some sleep. No crazy thoughts though baby."

"Fine. Can I see you later on? I mean…"

"I'll be back Doc." Wade gives her a kiss and out the door he goes with the biggest smile on his face.

….

Wade/Brick/Lavon:

"Hey guys."

"Wade…how is Zoe doing?" Lavon asked

"I'll have you know she is doing better. She's slowly recovering."

"Why do you have that stupid grin on your face?"

"Well between you and I, Zoe is my girlfriend."

"Wait…you asked her out? Finally, I can get some peace around the plantation."

"No, not exactly. Zoe asked me out and I accepted."

"I'm happy for you bro."

"So what did I miss guys?" Brick asked.

"Brick, just the man I was looking for. Zoe is doing better. She's sleeping right now but I know she would love to see you when she can."

"Awe…that would be nice too. I can't help worry about her from a doctor's perspective though. She's got a bunch of therapy and issues to work out after what happened to her." Brick said.

"I know. I just don't want her to have to deal with this right now. I'm sure that her dad will be helping her out too. He seems like a really great guy." Wade stated.

"I don't really know him, but heard about his work. I'm assuming he'll be in town for a while until he feels his daughter is okay to be left alone again."

"Yes. He'll be at the plantation courtesy of Lavon Brick."

"I'm helping you out bro. This will give Zoe's dad a chance to know her boyfriend." Lavon stated.

Brick turns to Wade…"Congratulations. Don't hurt her or I'll be one unhappy person."

Wade gulps…"I wouldn't dream of it Brick. I love Zoe and want to make her happy."

"Does she know how you feel about her Wade?" Lavon asked.

"No, not yet. I apologized for my actions to her, but I need to have a serious conversation with her. I just need to run it by her dad first so it's not awkward."

"Well you don't have to look far Wade. Zoe's dad is right behind you by the vending machine." Lavon said.

"Thanks Lavon and Brick."

"Good luck they both said."

….

Wade/Dr. Ethan Hart:

"Dr. Hart…I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could talk to you alone about Zoe."

"Did my daughter already give you the father speech?"

"Yes sir she did, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'm listening Wade."

"This has to do with what I told you about Zoe when I didn't know who you were. I want to tell her that I'm crazy about her and don't want her to feel like she has to have sex with me because we are a couple. I respect that she's a virgin and no way would like to compromise that decision. I'm also worried about how this will take a toll on her too. I feel like she has to prove something to me to be together and I'll take Zoe as she is. I already love her. I know that she is blocking what happened to her at the moment, but it'll catch up. She'll have to see Michael again and confront the issue and I'm just hoping that I can be strong enough for the both of us sir. It was hard for me seeing what that scumbag did to her."

"Wade…I've never seen my daughter as happy as she was when I walked in that room today. She was glowing and that's something no one has ever put on her face before. As for her virginity, I'm glad that you respect her decision to wait until she's comfortable. It's rare to see a man put his own needs before his girlfriend. As for being strong for the both of you, it sounds like you have to deal with it yourself. I like you Wade. I think that my daughter finally found someone who she could possibly spend the rest of her life with and make her happy. I'm not saying to jump into marriage right away, but if asked me, I would probably give you my blessing. I can see it in your eyes Wade. I can tell how much you love Zoe. Just don't hurt her."

Dr. Hart puts a hand on Wade's shoulder and walks away. Wade couldn't have been happier at the moment. Zoe's dad approved of him dating his little girl. He was right though…he needed to talk to someone about this issue and he knew the one person who would understand.


	42. Chapter 42

Never give up-42

Zoe (Dr. Hart)/Brick:

"Brick…I'm so glad to see you. I'm sorry about your trip. I know that you had plans and were looking forward to it."

"Dr. Hart, the trip can be done any other day. I heard what happened to you and I'm sorry that you had to experience that."

"Yeah…Do you think I can confide in you as doctor/patient confidentiality?

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Zoe."

"I just need to tell someone before I explode."

"What about your dad or Wade? I mean, they both would understand."

"That's the problem Brick. They don't see it beyond me being Ethan Hart's daughter and Wade Kinsella's girlfriend. I need someone who can tell me the truth."

"Alright Dr. Hart. Whatever you say is confidential unless you are deemed a risk to hurt yourself or if I'm called to trial with a subpoena."

"I understand Brick. Between the two of us, I still have a hard time coping with what happened to me. I relieve that moment over and over in my mind and wonder why me? I can't fathom what I did to deserve this happening to me. I never thought my ex-boyfriend could do something like this to me. The more I lay in this hospital bed, the more that I keep looking over my shoulder. I'm afraid that he'll burst into this room and this time I won't have someone rescuing me."

"They have Michael in the cell. The sheriff arrested him and is going to charge him with the crime. You'll have your day in court Zoe."

"I don't think I can face him Brick. I just want to forget that it ever happened. I see the marks on my body and it's a constant reminder of what happened. I know that the body will heal, but I don't think I can be intimate with Wade. I'm scared that he'll dump me because I won't have sex with him."

"Zoe…You are not a weak person. Yes you got injured on the outside, but don't let him win. As for Wade, tell him how you feel before it gets out of hand. I know Wade and he will be supportive of this situation. In fact, I saw your dad and Wade talking in the hallway."

"What? Oh no, that's not good. I didn't get the chance to prepare Wade for daddy's inquisition. He's not likely to accept Wade as my boyfriend even though I told him he was my boyfriend. What if he's trying to get Wade to dump me Brick? I need to stop this before it gets out of hand."

"Dr. Hart…there is no way you can get out of this bed. You need to rest your body so you can get out of here and rest at home. I may not be your doctor here at this hospital, but as a colleague and friend, you need to follow the doctor's directions."

"But Brick…Wade and daddy talking…"

"I'll let your dad and Wade know that you need to speak to them and send them in here. Focus on getting better."

"I promise and thanks Brick for the talk."

…

Lemon/George:

"Being pregnant is exhausting Lemon. I don't know how woman do this stuff."

"Wait, why are you complaining here George? I'm the one who is carrying our baby."

"I know you are, but I feel like I've gained the weight along with you. I mean, look at me. I'm no longer the lean guy I once was. I feel so unattractive."

"George Tucker…I'm only going to say this once to you. Whatever issues you have going on inside your head, you better get it over with soon. I'm not going to baby you. I'm already preparing for the one we are having."

"Lemon…I don't think I'm ready to be a dad quite yet. I still can't believe we are having a child."

"Look George, I know you are scared and I get it. The baby won't be here for another couple of months and during this time, you need to read up on those books I gave you and to attend Lamaze classes with me."

"I have too? Why am I being punished Lemon?"

"OMG…George, stop being whiny right now. You need to go home and get out of the sun. It's obviously getting to you and having some kind of heatstroke. Come and find me when you can finally be that man who can handle having a baby."

"Lemon…"

"George go. You need to come to terms with everything."

He slinks off with a tail between his legs and wondering what in the world just happened. George chalked it up to Lemon being moody.

…..

Lavon/Wade/Brick:

"Are you having Zoe's dad live in the main house?"

"I don't know. Why? Did you want Zoe to move in with you and he could take Zoe's place instead?"

"That'll never happen and I don't think Zoe's ready for us to be living together Lavon. Besides, I need to be on my best behavior while Dr. Hart is here. I want to show him that he can trust me with his daughter."

"Wow…Zoe has really changed you and you don't even realize it. She's cast some spell over you."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm still the fun, lovable guy I once was."

Brick comes upon Lavon and Wade and is sorry to interrupt them both but he needs to let him know Zoe needs him.

"What's wrong Brick? Is Zoe okay?"

"Wade…Zoe's fine. She just needs to talk to you about her dad. She found out that you and her dad talked and she started freaking out."

"Whew…Okay then. I'll just find Dr. Hart and then we can go see Zoe together."

"I think that's what she was trying to avoid. For some reason she is freaking out at the idea that her dad wouldn't like you."

"Okay…When one you see Dr. Hart, could you tell him about Zoe's message. I'll just go ahead to see what's going on."

"I'll do it Wade. I want to talk to Zoe's dad anyways."

"Is something wrong? Did Zoe tell you something?" Brick said

"No Wade. I just want to get to know the man who raised Zoe."

"Oh…I see. Well you know where I'll be at."

"Tell Zoe Lavon Hayes will be next to see her afterwards."

"She'll look forward to it especially since she'll probably give you rules about her dad."

"I hadn't thought of that Wade."

"Nothing like the present Lavon. I guess my life isn't the only one that's been turned upside down."

…..

Meanwhile back in BlueBell, Michael gets a visitor and is surprised to see who it is. Intrigued, he wants to know what the game is and is willing to listen.

"What brings you here to the jail?"

"I heard that you were arrested."

"Yes, I'm sitting here aren't I?"

"I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were to stick to the plan and somehow you managed to bungle it all up."

"I wasn't expecting Zoe's friends to show up when they did. They surprised me."

"I'm going to give you another chance to carry out the plan and if you screw up this time, I will personally take you down."

"I won't screw up this time. I'll get to Zoe when she least expects it."

"Good! Now let's see what I can do about the bail money. Since you didn't have a criminal record before, it shouldn't be that hard. Wait on my signal and stay out of trouble while in BlueBell."

"I promise Ma'am."

"I don't understand what you see in her. She's nothing special, yet the men flock to her. Anyways…Do as I say and we both win."

Michael watches the person leave and can't believe this. She's more f…ed up in his head than he is. He likes the fact that Zoe and her friends won't know what hits them.


	43. Chapter 43

Never give up-43

Brick (Dr. Breeland)/Ethan (Dr. Hart):

"Dr. Hart…I'm not sure if Zoe's told me about me. I'm Dr. Brick Breeland, Zoe's partner in the practice."

"Dr. Breeland, please call me Ethan, if I may call you Brick. Zoe hasn't really said a whole lot on her partner in the practice, but I can see how much you care for my daughter."

"Zoe is an amazing person. She's a bit different, but that's nothing unusual. I wanted to ask you a question about Zoe's mom Candice. I noticed that she isn't here at the hospital and I was wondering if you had any contact with her."

"No. I haven't heard from Candice. It's not surprising to me though. Zoe and she haven't had quite the relationship. They've always had their up and down moments. It's been like that since she was born."

"Ethan…have you noticed anything out of the ordinary with your daughter?"

"You mean besides the fact that she is trying to keep her boyfriend and I away from one another, not really. I guess I'm used to Zoe's moods and this is just another one of these things that I've learned to deal with. Is there anything in particular that I should know about?"

"The only thing I can say is to talk to her and watch her."

"I'll keep that in mind Brick."

"Oh before I forget, I gave Wade a head start in reference to Zoe. I believe she is preparing him for whatever onslaught you have for him."

Ethan chuckles…"If only she knew how much I liked Wade. I think I'm going to have a little fun with her."

…..

Zoe/Wade:

She was thinking of all the possible ways for her father to like Wade when he walked into the room. All she could do was smile. He is the most amazing person she's ever met and she was in love.

"So Doc…what's with the smile?"

"Maybe it's because my handsome boyfriend just stepped into the room."

"Well then I should get out before he comes back. I don't want to get into any trouble."

"He might be jealous."

"I can see why. His girlfriend is absolutely stunning."

Zoe blushes and Wade leans down and kisses her making her forget what she was going to say to him. He breaks it off and they both open their eyes.

"How are you feeling Zoe?"

"Better. I can't wait to get out of here. This hospital is nothing like home. I'm tired of being waited on hand and foot."

"Did the doctor say how much longer?"

"He's just waiting for some results. Speaking of, there is something I wanted to talk to you about. It's about my dad. I'm sure that you heard he is going to be living on the plantation due to Lavon, but he's overprotective and we won't be able to hang out as much."

"What are you trying to say Zoe? Do you think your dad won't let us be together?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean with everything that's happened to me, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't let me out of his sight."

"I would understand Doc. I mean he is your dad and he cares about you."

"I know. I love him to pieces too Wade but I don't want to be such a burden to him. I mean, he is such a big part of my life and if it wasn't for him, who knows how I might have turned out. While my mother was busy being part of the social society, he would come home after a long day's work and spend time with me. I remember him playing toys, making me food and reading me books before I went to bed. He treated me like his own daughter despite me not being his legitimate daughter."

"He loves you Doc and I'm not going to stand in the way of a father's love for his daughter."

"Ugh…this sucks Wade. I guess I'll have to see you at the Rammer Jammer then on a chaperoned date."

"Don't be so overly dramatic. I'm sure your dad will let you out beyond the Rammer Jammer."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. I'm sure he's already got plans in his head to separate me from you."

"You shouldn't worry about stuff like this. Let's just enjoy one another and deal with it when it arises. Besides, when you pout like that, it makes me want to kiss you to make you feel all better."

Zoe raises her eyebrows and throws her hands in the air in frustration. Wade's taken aback by her attitude and doesn't know what to make of it. The next thing he knows is Zoe has her hands covering her face and she's crying.

"Doc…what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing's going right. I feel like everything is being taken away from me."

"Awe sweetie…I promise things will get better. We just have to take this day by day and to not put too much pressure on you."

"You're right Wade. I'm just so overwhelmed with everything."

"How about I go and get us something to eat and then we can talk about whatever's troubling you?"

"I'm not hungry Wade." Just then Zoe's stomach growled loudly and she was embarrassed.

"I'll be right back."

Wade leaves the room and Zoe closes her eyes to fight the nausea she is feeling. She can't help but panic at the idea of seeing Michael again.

…..

Dr. Ethan Hart/Zoe/Wade:

"Wade…how is everything going?"

"Dr. Hart, things are good. Zoe's up in the room waiting on me. I thought I'd get us some food to eat so we could talk."

"That's really thoughtful of you. She really likes chocolate so if you find something with it, you'll be getting brownie points with her."

"Thanks. I wasn't sure exactly what to get her. I was just thinking a bowl of soup with a salad to not upset her stomach."

"How about you go and get that stuff and I'll go and talk to my daughter for a little bit. I wanted to make sure she is okay with me staying at the plantation."

Wade leaves to the cafeteria and Ethan heads to Zoe's room. Now was the time to see how serious she was about her relationship with Wade. If everything went according to plan, she would be defending him until she was red in the face. He notices her with her eyes closed and pondering leaving her when she opens her eyes.

"Daddy…what's going on? Is something wrong?"

"No, No. I was just checking on you to see how you were doing."

"Oh…I'm doing well. I'm just waiting on Wade to come back. He's bringing me some food since my stomach betrayed me."

"Well since he's not here at the moment, this might be a good time to talk to you about me living on the plantation and about your boyfriend Wade."

"What's there to talk about daddy? Wade and I are dating and he makes me happy."

"Do you think you're rushing things with him after everything that's happened to you? I mean, don't get me wrong, I think he's a good man but can you see yourself with him after everything dies down?"

"What are you trying to say daddy?"

"I don't think you should be rushing into a relationship so fast with Wade."

"You're kidding right. Wade makes me happy daddy. I know he's not what you might have envisioned as a boyfriend for me, but he's been really generous. He's gone above and beyond to make sure that I'm okay. Do you know that he's been going back and forth between works and seeing me? Do you have any idea how tired he must be? If it wasn't for Wade understanding that message, I might have been raped daddy. Don't you get it? Wade is the reason why I'm not pulling out my hair, blaming myself for everything that's happened to me. I love him daddy and I'm sorry if you don't like him, but he's not going anywhere. If you are making me choose between the two of you right now, then I'm sorry daddy but I'm going to choose Wade."

"Zoe…I'm not asking you to choose between Wade and me. The reason why I asked you about Wade was because I wanted to make sure this wasn't a phase. I didn't want you to feel like you had to be with Wade because he saved you sweetie. It's obvious how much you are willing to give up that shows me how much you love him. The only thing I've ever wanted was for you to be happy."

"So you are okay with Wade and I dating?"

"I like Wade sweetie. He's brought out another side of you I thought was buried deep. It's nice to see you smiling once again. I'm not blind to his affection for you too. I can see how much he lights up when talks to you. It's almost as if you both are in your own world. As a dad, it's hard to not be that person who his little girl goes too."

"I love you dad and will never stop."

"I know sweetie."

Wade then walks into the room and says "I'll just wait outside so you guys can finish your conversation."

"Stay Wade. We were just talking about you."

"Umm…should I be worried Dr. Hart?"

"No, not at all. Zoe was just telling me that you've been wearing yourself down making sure that she's okay. I actually wanted to talk about me living at the plantation with the both of you. As much as I would love to take Lavon's invitation, I'm going to have to decline. I don't think my daughter here would heal as quickly if she was too worried about her dad being near. She knows me too well. Wade…You and I have had prior talks and I know where you stand. I trust you to keep your word."

"Where are you staying at dad?"

"I'll be at the Whipperpool for awhile. I can get some work in too while giving you kids space. I'll still be within reach if you need me. It only takes a phone call."

"I brought some food for you too Dr. Hart in case you wanted to join us for lunch."

"That was really thoughtful of you Wade, but I'll let you guys have time for yourself. I'm going to check out my temporary place." Ethan then leans down and kisses Zoe on her forehead and shakes Wade's hand before leaving the room.


End file.
